


《齊天》

by YueYou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, 機甲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 77,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueYou/pseuds/YueYou
Summary: 下定決心與天同高的他們自然不同凡響，即便與世界為敵、被眾人所誤會，受到前所未有的嚴厲懲罰，他們依舊選擇向前、打破前規。他們相信自己所做出的選擇，相信時間與歷史的洪流終將判他們無罪。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CWT53新刊，網上僅公開1~30章  
> 維勇/ABO/機甲  
> 私設大量，年代定於約2100年後，ABO位階关系跟平常的A>B>O不太一樣

01

從古至今，人們總是想著要與天同高、想要站到地球的最高點俯瞰地表，想要從名為「地表」的桎梏中解脫出來，彷彿雙足踏地是如此落伍、不知上進。  
可當人們發現這世界從沒所謂的「天」時，他們又想回到地表上了，並且開始懷念那腳踏實地的日子，懷念著所謂的「天」所帶來的限制，以前曾狂言要超越藍天的人們一個個收回腳步，成為了最為懦弱、保守的一群人。  
從睜開眼那一刻便生於沒有「藍天」的新人類村，這裡的晝夜得靠著天頂上的顯示片才能有所分別，賴以為生的陽光、空氣和水也是運用科技而打造的生態系統，普通人們口中的「自然」在這裡從未存在過。  
因為這裡只是一顆繞著地球轉的小衛星——月球。  
黑髮青年從床位上起身，十坪大的房間內衛浴、床鋪、書桌應有盡有，甚至只要拉開抽屜，淡藍色的光屏立即出現在眼前，他還能在每日訓練過後來一場有助身心放鬆的網絡遊戲。  
先在浴室簡單沖了個澡，他換上一身貼身的深色訓練服，量身打造的棉質衣著將青年優美的身體曲線展露得一覽無遺，尤其當青年將手伸高試圖觸碰天花板時，沿著頸部喉結向下延伸的流暢線條總能讓路過瞧見的人們多看幾眼——即便他們已經看了快十年了。  
勝生勇利，第二性別——Omega，目前新人類村內資歷最深的單人機甲駕駛員。  
身為第一代在月球出生的新人類，勝生勇利在十五歲那年被判定為Omega時便下定決心要成為一名機甲戰鬥員，原先一直壓在心頭的大石頭終於放回地面。  
他很慶幸自己是一名Omega，新人類中唯一可以駕駛單人機的第二性別。勇利從小就不擅長和人相處的，可男孩又十分憧憬那些開著帥氣機甲的駕駛員，在這個只有Omega能夠駕駛單人機甲的情況下，對勇利來說成為一名Omega是最適合他的選擇。  
關掉顯示器上左下角的提示訊息，早上起床時勇利便看見了司令官傳來的郵件，要他在中午的休息時間到辦公室一趟，說是有新的匹配駕駛員要介紹給自己。已經因為同一件事被找去喝茶聊天好幾次，勇利從去年冬天開始就一直被詢問關於搭檔的選擇。  
次數一多，勇利也覺得上頭就像書裡會讀到的、幫人家湊對的媒人婆。  
別說是司令部著急了，勇利其實心裡也明白，如果在二十五歲前沒有找到匹配的Alpha，如果不能從單機駕駛員轉為雙人搭檔，那等待他的只會有一張蓋了章的退伍單。  
在這個傳宗接代極為重要的時刻，政府並不願意輕易折損任何一位具有生育能力的Omega。  
已經從練習生轉為正規人員好幾年，勇利一天的訓練都由自己安排，在導師的建議下他也摸索出一套屬於自己的訓練方法，並且照著規劃的時間配置成為了一名優秀的駕駛員……即使他本人認為這是誰都能夠做到的事。  
勇利總認為自己所做的一切，其他人只要有心也一定能做到。  
【勇利，已經十二點了，你不是說今天要去搶餐廳的限定午餐嗎？】   
聽到耳機利的提示音，原先還打算再做一組訓練的勇利趕緊將手上的啞鈴掛回架上，並且用最快的速度衝往中央餐廳……今天是星期一，若不早點去餐廳排隊的話，那周一限定的餐點很快就會被一掃而空。  
每周一的限定餐點一直都是他從小到大最愛吃的——  
那是勇利從小到大就喜歡著的味道，已經五年沒有回家的勇利就靠著這點東西解解鄉愁了。  
猛然停下腳步，青年差點因為煞車不及而撞上正在排隊的人龍，他粗略數了下人數……他認為自己買到星期一限定餐點的機率還是不小！  
……前提是排在自己前面的人都是為了自己而買，沒有為親朋好友們代購。  
「勇利！」  
青年被這一聲呼喊而喚回了神智，飯廳內吵雜的討論聲一下子又回到他的腦袋中，使得他不得不將注意力轉到其他地方。  
鼓著腮幫子氣呼呼地尋找聲音來源，勇利方才還在不斷計算著自己可以買到周一限定餐點的機率，數著前面的人到底買了幾份限定套餐，可全被這麼一聲呼喊給打斷了思路！  
不過在看見出聲的人是誰後，勇利反而瞪大了眼，視線更是目不轉睛地盯著對方手上拿的餐盒。「披集！」  
「嗨！好久不見啊勇利。」將手裡其中一個餐盒交到勇利手上，披集對於自家好友的喜好知道得一清二楚，上周才收到青年抱怨自己總沒辦法搶到周一限定餐點的信息，今天中午正好放假的他在買午餐時便幫好友帶了一份。  
訓練期間和勇利當了三年的室友，青年是什麼樣的性子披集還不知道？  
勝生勇利即使設了十一點五十的提醒鈴，可他一定還會想再多練幾分鐘，並且一定要做完整套的收操運動才願意離開健身房……依照青年這訓練狂的生活習慣，披集認為對方一輩子也沒辦法搶到周一限定餐點。  
而勇利之所以會吃驚，不只是因為對方幫自己買到了周一限定餐點，還有這個時間點，這幾天理當是維修部最為忙碌的時候——前天剛有機甲小隊從地球結束任務回防。  
「你怎麼會在這裡？」既然已經拿到自己最想念的周一特餐，勇利便失去了留在那人擠人的飯廳的理由。比起在茫茫人海中尋找一個可以獨處的角落，他更偏好將午飯帶回訓練室外頭解決。  
不過今天稍微地不一樣。  
「這次的機甲損傷率比較低，組長看工作量不大便讓我們提前放飯出來買東西填肚子，以免和你們這群機甲員撞時間。」披集領著勇利來到地下一層的維修部門休息室，打算趁著午休時間將機甲維修報告拿給對方，並且好好解釋一番。  
前天回防的機甲小隊裡頭並沒有勇利熟悉的駕駛員……尤其又是一個以AO組合為大宗的隊伍，原本就對雙人機甲沒有太多接觸的勇利自然是不會知道這次戰況結果好壞。  
看著屏幕上顯示的時間，勇利認為自己悠閒地吃頓飯再到司令官辦公室也綽綽有餘。打開飯盒，青年伸手接過披集遞給自己的檢查報表，粗略的掃過內容後不禁微微皺起眉頭：「這樣的狀況還能再使用幾次？」  
「或許兩次？三次？」披集扒了口飯往嘴裡塞，講起話來有些模糊不清，「你這臺機甲也好幾年，也差不多是該替換的時候，況且這臺舊機型越來越跟不上新研發的武器了。」  
「但研究部是不會願意分配一臺新機給我。而我……也不願意輕易放棄它。」  
「除非你找到搭檔。」  
作為勝生勇利在部隊中第一個好友，這台老機甲陪了勇利多少時間披集怎麼會不知道？更別提勝生勇利駕駛著這臺機甲創造了多少戰績……但作為一名即將到達年齡最高門檻的Omega，研究部門怎麼可能願意給勝生勇利一臺全新的機體？  
這對研究部門來說是一場划不來的交易。  
有著AI系統的機甲是會認主的，一但認定了一名駕駛員便會效忠到底，直到不能戰鬥的那一刻。對於機甲戰鬥員來說，機甲是與他們極為親近的存在，有時甚至比家人還要了解彼此，一名AI的個性生成也和機甲員有很大關係。  
待在勇利身邊提醒青年日程時刻的AI也是他的機甲——Eros——的一部分。  
當年看著研究部門發放下來的機甲資訊，勇利想也沒多想便選了這部機甲，不只是因為它低調的深色烤漆，還有上頭俐落乾淨的銀色線條，這樣的機甲設計讓勇利想起了在無盡宇宙中的黑洞與星河。  
甩甩頭將自己外飄的思緒扯回來，勇利和披集要了份電子檔打算今晚休息時再拿出來好好研究，對他來說，現下更重要的是要解決眼前的佳餚以及思考等下要怎麼拒絕上頭塞給自己的Alpha。  
一邊咀嚼著嘴裡的米飯，勇利一邊思考著現在這時候哪有什麼人可以和自己搭檔？大多數的Alpha在進組時就已經選了Omega——因為Alpha不能獨立操作機甲，必定需要有名Omega搭配。  
最近也沒聽說收了新人，司令官也知道勇利不是一個會和別人隨便搭檔的性子，腦袋裡的名單刷過一輪又一輪，他還真的想不到任何一個可以和自己搭檔的名字。  
心裡想著搭檔的事，耳邊聽著披集嘮叨，勇利吃著自己最喜歡的食物卻覺得像在吃橡皮糖，沒什麼味道。  
平時都是大口嚼著淋有蛋汁的白飯、嗑著沾了一點起司醬的豬排，藉著青蔥的香味中和兩種過重的味道，讓所有香氣在嘴內合而為一變成一項更高層次的享受……但現在的勇利完全感受不到這種氛圍。  
這大概是他吃過最沒有味道的豬排丼了。  
為了趕在休息時間結束前去一趟司令部，勇利吃完午餐後便向披集道別，轉而走向更深處的樓層。  
司令部位於整個地下城設計的最底層。最上層是專門維修機甲們的技術部，裡頭的所有動線都是為了方便機甲進出和運送而設計的，挑高好幾公尺的天花板是為了避免機體因為碰撞而產生不必要的損傷。  
中間幾層是訓練、培養機甲員而打造的培植中心，從進入地下城的那一刻起機甲員們便接受了嚴苛的訓練和穩定的照顧，在成為正式機甲員前很多自己喜歡的食物、作息都得要放棄——勇利也是到了近幾年才能嚐到自己最喜歡的豬排丼。  
輕敲最高司令官辦公室大門，聽見了沉穩的回應聲後勇利才推門進入房內。  
雅可夫．費爾茲曼，新人類地下城軍令部指揮官，第二性別——Beta。


	2. 02

02

位於月球的新人類村在現今人類社會中是較為尷尬的存在，同為新人類，但他們卻被地球上的新人類們所排擠、厭惡，只因為他們是擁有發情期和易感期的Alpha和Omega。  
可諷刺的是，目前所研究出來的戰鬥機甲Beta皆沒有操作能力，必須由Omega或AO配對才能啟動。  
不過這並不影響Beta確實在現今社會中占有大多數重要的決策職位。  
勇利並沒有無視，在自己一進門時便坐在一旁的男子，並不單單因為對方是一名Alpha，同時也因為這個人確實長得讓人難以忽略……好的那一面。  
漂亮的銀色短髮讓勇利想到了Eros上的銀色裝飾線條，湛藍色的清澈雙眼想起了以前在地球出任務時看過的、陽光下的大海，當對方微微一笑時嘴唇上的唇珠更加顯眼。  
而當青年正在觀察這位陌生人時，對方也正在打量著他，這件事兩人都知道，但很有默契的沒有多說，並且同時收回目光。  
身為一名Beta的雅可夫並無法聞到兩人在空氣中相互碰撞的信息素，卻不代表他們看似平靜的表面並無任何衝突。  
勇利可以感覺到對方似乎對自己很感興趣，不斷的用信息素在敲打著他的感知，迫使他不得不釋放出信息素來包圍、保護自己，但這個人卻是越玩越起勁，直到勇利看了對方一眼才消停些。  
「別玩了維恰。」  
「雅可夫又聞不到信息素，怎麼知道我有沒有做什麼事。」  
「以你的個性一定會去試探人家，我都看著你長大多久了。」雅可夫瞪了男子一眼。  
在一旁聽著他們的對話，勇利感覺這個人跟司令官感覺關係滿好的……？雖然他和老者的關係也不差，但也還沒到可以這樣直呼名字頂嘴的地步。  
「高階駕駛員勝生勇利。」  
「是！」挺直背脊，勇利俐落的應聲顯示自己良好的軍事素養。  
看著青年有些緊繃的身子，雅可夫搖搖頭要他放鬆些，老者之所以會叫勇利全名只是想把他從太空拉回月球表面，已經和勇利講了好幾次搭檔問題，雅可夫也早已摸準這孩子的個性，尤其是那思緒完全不在現場的表情，這幾年間他都不知道看了幾遍。  
咳兩聲清嗓，「你都被叫來喝茶這麼多次了，應該也知道這次要你來是為什麼吧？」  
「雅可夫司令官是希望我和這位叫『維恰』的人嘗試搭檔看看？」勇利有些不確定地看了下一臉吃驚的陌生人和明顯愣了幾秒的雅可夫，有些不明白為什麼他們會露出這樣的表情。  
那個銀髮的人不是叫「維恰」嗎？  
最後是站在一邊、方才還用信息素逗著勇利的男子突然笑了出來，「天啊雅可夫，我願意試試看。」  
「你願意試試看，也要看對方願不願意啊。是人家選你、又不是你選人家。」雅可夫白了「維恰」一眼，不過這倒也是他第一次看到這孩子這麼心甘情願地和別人組隊。  
看他對以前的Omega搭檔都沒有過什麼好臉色……當然，這不代表男子冷落那些Omega，但那皮笑肉不笑的表情，真的能算是「好臉色」嗎？  
「不，我們是互相選擇啊雅可夫。」男子走到勇利旁邊，一把搭上青年的肩膀，「如果我們合不來、信息素沒法相容，那這個合作關係也不長久。」  
成為機甲搭檔的AO有很大機率會成為後半生的人生伴侶，因此除了默契以外，信息素的匹配程度也是很重要的考量點。對於一對AO搭檔來說，需要考慮的已經不只是單純的工作合作，而是一種交付生命的決定。  
……這也是為什麼在勇利心裡雅可夫就像是婚姻仲介所的媒人。  
雅可夫向勇利投了個詢問的眼神，這件事能否成立就看勇利的意願了。  
身為現今任職最久的單人機甲員，勇利並不是沒有嘗試過和別人搭檔，而是認為要完全信任他人、要讓另一個人踏入自己心靈深處太過可怕，他會害怕自己像那在河邊的石子，水流無情地沖刷下被漸漸侵蝕、消失。  
在整個地下城內，勇利認為最了解自己的就屬他的機甲AI——Eros是他最親密的夥伴。  
與此同時，勇利不喜歡身上帶有他人的信息素，青年總覺得那些Alpha的信息素讓他反胃，最初的每一次雙人訓練，勇利總覺得有海浪不停在他的胃部翻騰，本能地感到噁心，兩、三次下來他便開始抗拒和其他Alpha交流。  
低頭看著「維恰」搭在自己肩膀上的手，再回想起方才那帶著雪松香氣的信息素，雖然勇利下意識地將對方的信息素隔離在外，但他也沒有產生多大的抗拒，和以前只要和Alpha信息素產生碰撞就會產生不適的狀況比起來，這已經好多了。  
思考了下，勇利最後做出了決定。「我們可以先嘗試雙人訓練看看，並且做信息素匹配測驗……試過了再決定要不要成為搭檔。」  
「當然。」出乎勇利預料的，對方幾乎是想也沒想就立刻答應。  
坐在一旁看著事情發展的雅可夫可是鬆了一大口氣，他眼前這兩位都是機甲員中最為菁英、但也最讓他操心的兩人。一個從不積極找搭檔，另一個是找了搭檔後又瘋狂拆夥，光是為了幫他們找夥伴讓老者抓頭抓掉了好幾根毛。  
摸摸自己原先就所剩無幾的灰髮，雅可夫開始有些期待那些被自己薅掉的頭髮不知道會不會再長回來？  
「那你們兩個就去米菈那做信息素匹配測驗吧，但得要提醒你們，信息素匹配度高於八十的AO是強制配對的。」雅可夫看兩人點頭表示了解，隨後又瞄了一眼不知道在盤算什麼的銀髮男子，幫補了句：「然後，他的名字叫維克托．尼基福洛夫，勝生勇利你別輕易被他給帶跑了。」  
「雅可夫你居然這樣賣我！」  
「反正他等下拿到資料後也會知道，早說晚說有什麼差別？」雅可夫點點旁邊的屏幕，向他的AI助理交代了事情，「對方的資料我傳到你們倆的資訊庫內了，晚點你們各自看看。不用擔心資料外流，只要你們拆夥，這份資料就會自動從彼此的資訊庫內刪除。」  
最後一段，雅可夫是對比較沒有搭檔經驗的勇利說的。  
點頭表示理解，同時勇利拍掉維克托搭在自己肩上的手，明確地傳了一個不悅的眼神過去——他這下能理解為什麼自己喊出「維恰」這兩個字時，他們會露出那麼怪異的表情了！  
「其實叫維恰也沒關係的。」維克托笑了下，「我的父母親都這麼叫我的，那是我的愛稱。如果你不介意，我也能叫你『尤拉』喔。」  
隨著維克托的話語，男子將原先搭在勇利肩上的手改為摟腰，另一手則輕輕抬起青年的下頷，兩人之間的距離近到勇利覺得能感受到對方講話時吐出的氣息噴灑在自己唇上。  
不習慣和他人有近距離接觸的勇利一下子脹紅了臉，連帶耳朵都染上了艷麗的鮮紅色。青年反射性地用手一掌打在維克托臉上，使勁地伸長手臂，只希望對方可以離自己遠些。  
「你、你離太近了！」  
第一次見到維克托時勇利就在心裡稱讚過對方的容貌，這麼漂亮的臉突然距離自己這麼近，任誰都會被嚇的不輕啊！  
「天啊天啊勇利下手輕些，我的鼻子要扁掉了。」  
「維恰你這叫活該。」雅可夫在旁邊看了使勁搖頭。他這弟子天賦真的很好，就是行為舉止像孩子一樣，並且帶有一種……全世界人都捨不得拒絕自己的自信。  
維克托這次可算是踢到鐵板了，畢竟勝生勇利是一個可以拒絕眾多優秀Alpha追求的Omega。身為地下城中最優秀的單人機甲操作員，渴望成為勇利搭檔的人自然不在少數，要論容貌長相，那些曾經追求過青年的Alpha們也不輸維克托幾分。  
但勝生勇利一個也沒同意過，維克托．尼基福洛夫是勇利這幾年來第一個願意嘗試的Alpha搭檔。  
雅可夫確定，這兩個人若是匹配成功，勝生勇利和維克托．尼基福洛夫將是最強的雙人搭檔。


	3. 03

03

Alpha和Omega天生就有一種說不出默契，並且可以輕易的在人群中認出自己的另一半，那不光是對信息素的敏銳度，更多的是一種靈魂上的契合。  
人們說，一見鍾情只需要花費五秒的時間便能墜入愛河。而許多AO只需要在聞到彼此的信息素時就能知道對方是不是適合自己的人。  
已經很長一段時間沒有和Alpha接觸，勇利幾乎要遺忘了不同性別的信息素聞起來是怎麼樣了。在他的印象中，Alpha的信息素大多較為濃烈、嗆鼻，這因為這樣才會引起自己的不適。  
但維克托．尼基福洛夫的信息素倒是和印象中相差不少。  
所謂的信息素匹配，便是將Alpha和Omega帶至各自的測試房，並且毫不壓抑地釋放自己的信息素，藉由相連的導管進行碰撞測試，在最不影響AO生理變化的情況下測驗兩種信息素的相容程度。  
若是不匹配的AO會在信息素上產生特別強烈的排斥，Alpha因此變得暴躁，Omega則會更直白的表現在生理上，許多Omega在被標記前若是碰上極度不適合的Alpha，一聞到對方的信息素便會衝進廁所嘔吐。  
勇利聽過最嚴重的例子，是Omega在碰撞到不適合的Alpha信息素後不只乾嘔，而是將胃袋的所有內容物傾倒出來般，一直吐到沒東西可以嘔出，最後甚至咳出了膽汁才停下。  
這樣的案例讓當時所有的Omega們都嚇了好大一跳，他們都知道信息素之於AO配對的重要性，但也沒想過會對生理影響如此嚴重，而司令部也因此將信息素匹配測試列入了AO配對前的必備測驗項目。  
換下原先貼身的訓練衣，勇利換上由測驗中心準備的乾淨衣服，他知道沾了汗水的衣服會沾染較多的味道，並且影響測驗進行。  
坐在全白的小房間內，勇利回想著方才的場景。似乎是雅可夫已經提前通知了測驗中心，維克托和勇利一來到測驗中心的大廳時便有人在等著他們……而且，好像是維克托的熟人？  
「嗨！維克托，難得好久不見！」原先坐在椅子上喝著咖啡的少女站起身，熱情地和兩人打招呼。  
根據青年推斷，這位紅髮的女孩應該不超過二十歲，相當年輕但可以讓人產生安全感，本能性的讓他人認為是一位可以信任的女性。勇利站在一邊看著兩人交換一個禮貌性地擁抱，並且伸出手和對方握手問候，「勝生勇利。」  
「米菈，我叫米菈．芭比切娃。我知道你，機甲部內最年長的單人機甲員，我們都很好奇你到底能不能在二十五歲前找到搭檔呢。」紅髮女孩對勇利眨眨眼，「不過看來是不用擔心了。」  
這樣的話讓勇利忍不住在內心感嘆了下，怎麼大家都這麼在意一名Omega到底能不能找到自己的Alpha呢？他不明白！青年相信後生可畏，接下來一定也會出現更多優秀的Omega。  
但對現在的勇利來說，找尋搭檔確實是讓他能繼續駕駛機甲的唯一道路。  
把思緒拉回現下，勇利的注意力因為米菈進到房間而被吸引。他看著女孩推著小推車，上頭放著一本關於勝生勇利的資料集以及抽血用的針筒。  
「勝生勇利，第二性別Omega。現今二十三歲，身高一七三。」念完這一串生理資料，米菈抬頭問：「沒有錯誤吧？」  
「沒有。」十八歲後就沒有再長高的勇利可以很篤定地回答。  
在資料本上書寫了一陣子，米菈拿起推車上的針頭後對勇利露出笑容，要他捲起袖子好方便她抽血採樣。  
「我幫維克托做了好幾次信息素測驗了，維克托的搭檔總沒辦法和他合作超過三個月，雖然我才進到研究部門兩年，但維克托確實是我看過換搭檔像買新衣一樣的人。」  
聽到米菈這樣的敘述，勇利忍不住笑了出來。  
「真這麼誇張？」  
「真的呀，雅可夫都不知道為他掉了多少頭髮！」米菈一副恨鐵不成鋼的樣子搖搖頭，「不過，幫維克托做了這麼多次的信息素測驗，我也覺得他並沒有遇到對的人。」  
「維克托是一名很有實力的Alpha，但他的信息素也強硬，並不是所有人都能承受這樣霸道的信息素。」  
「他總和搭檔的信息素匹配度不高嗎？」勇利在腦袋中搜尋了下，久遠以前在課堂上聽過的內容。跟據司令部規定，信息素匹配度未達50%的AO不得成為搭檔。  
「不，相反的，每一位搭檔和他的信息素匹配度都高於五十……哦，親愛的，你應該還沒看過維克托．尼基福洛夫和他先前搭檔的影片？」  
因為米菈那聲darling而起了點雞皮疙瘩，勇利知道這或許是女孩的慣用語，但這種親暱的稱呼青年還是下意識的排斥。  
壓下心裡的異樣感，年輕的Omega搖搖頭：「我還沒有看過……妳知道的，我真的很少接觸Alpha。」  
「喔、對，是的。」米菈點點頭表示理解，「我該想到的，勝生勇利是機甲部內出了名的單人機甲員。」  
似乎是不想在這個話題上多做停留，話題轉換的速度讓青年沒法理解米菈所說的話語間參雜了怎麼樣的情感。不等勇利做出反應，少女便告知他自己即將要開始抽血作業，米菈覺得再聊下去維克托大概會等得不耐煩。  
青年從不畏懼抽血，看著鮮紅色的液體隨著米菈的動作緩緩流入針筒內，些許的疼痛感傳遞到他的腦神經帶來些許酥麻的刺激。  
有時，勇利會覺得適當的疼痛感可以讓自己有種「活著」的感覺，不是一個苦惱於去留問題的機甲操作員。  
「那麼，我們該走的程序還是得要跑一跑。」米菈將血液放進盒子內保存好，她聳聳肩後拿起紙本大聲宣讀：「AO搭檔信息素匹配測驗，Omega勝生勇利、Alpha維克托．尼基福洛夫，測驗負責人：米菈．芭比切娃。」  
翻翻資料後挑了幾項比較重要的念給勇利聽，米菈囑咐等會兒測驗開始後的狀況。「等下你什麼也不用做，就坐著，自然地散發信息素就好。」  
女孩伸手指指稍高一些的地方，那兒牆壁上有個通風口。「那個通風口和維克托所在的房間相連，而我們的測驗儀器也擺在裡頭，當你們兩人的信息素相碰撞時我們會接收到數據，並且開始分析，這就是信息素測驗的流程。」  
米菈拍拍勇利的肩膀，要他放輕鬆些。「這並不會誘發Omega或Alpha的發情期，像平常一樣自然而然的就好。」  
我平常都是收斂著的!青年在心裡吐槽了句。勇利不喜歡別人的信息素影響自己，同時也會極力避免自己的信息素影響別人。  
而不常逛地下城網絡八卦版的勇利自然也不會知道，自己的信息素味道已經成了所有部門好奇的七大不可思議之一！  
這幾年間和勇利接觸的人除了維修部的Beta們，鮮少人和勇利有所互動，長期身為單人機甲員的勇利也沒有搭檔，自然也失去了最有力的資訊來源。就連Omega們的聚會勇利也很少參加，再加上青年會隱藏自己信息素……  
和勇利一起合作過的Omega曾經說過，勝生勇利身上總帶著一股清香，可那味道卻又平淡的不像正常Omega會有的信息素。然而那些人的猜測是對的，勝生勇利的信息素平淡且清新，淡淡的鈴蘭花香就像是日出後的第一顆朝露，看似不起眼可滴落時卻能掀起所有人心中的漣漪。  
閉上眼，勇利將感知隨著信息素外放，鈴蘭花香漸漸充斥整個空間，原先壓抑著的信息素一但釋放開來便如注入到方箱內的流水，直到滿溢而出為止都不會停下。  
可現在勇利所處的房間卻是破了洞的水箱，信息素沿著導管向另一個房間滾去，並且遇上了從另一頭襲來、陌生的信息素。  
信息素們彷彿繼承了主人們的性子，信息素的氣味、強硬與否總體現了AO們的性格。  
若說維克托的信息素是如寒霜般的雪松，那麼勇利的鈴蘭花香就像春天的暖陽，柔和但不軟弱、隨和卻不隨便。  
不知怎麼的，勇利總覺得自己能感受到維克托略微冷冽的雪松香縈繞在自己身邊。理智上他告訴自己，這項測驗中不應該能夠感受到彼此的信息素，自己之所以會有這樣的感覺只不過是回想起了方才在辦公室內的信息素接觸。  
但……明顯不屬於自己的味道卻又一次次觸動勇利敏感的神經，讓他忍不住多聞了幾口確認。  
冷冽的雪松味掀開了覆蓋著勝生勇利的布簾，像撥弄著琴弦的指尖不斷挑逗青年的理智。應當是讓人靜下心神的雪松，可裡頭卻參雜了點麝香，為這抹象徵冬季的味道又多了些不一樣的色彩。  
理解到埋藏在雪松下的是怎麼樣的味道，即使戀愛史為零，勇利也已經是一個二十有五的成年Omega，該知道的生理知識他還是懂的。也正因為了解，勇利能清楚地感受到臉部熱度正直線上升，幾秒後，不只是臉，連同身體也開始變得燥熱，全身上下就像是被點燃了許多細小的火苗。  
這是一種陌生的感覺，勝生勇利從來沒有體會過這種理智漸漸被啃食的感覺，原先清晰的視線隨著身體的不適更加模糊。他想要站起身推開測驗室的門，青年卻發現自己無法正常施力，雙腿止不住地顫抖，並且能清楚感覺到有液體沿著大腿向下流淌。  
勇利此時明白一件事——他發情了。


	4. 04

04

單人機甲與雙人機甲有多麼不同，單從機甲大小、性能就能分出勝負。雙人機甲體積較大，能乘載的武器、砲彈數也比單人機甲多，在兩人相互照應的駕駛之下也能達到更好的戰鬥水平，並且也能減輕操作機甲所帶來的身體負擔。  
在這個急需新生兒的時代，政府不願意錯失任何一名能夠生育的Omega，因此新政府才設立了單人機甲的最高駕駛年齡。既不願意放棄少數可以運用的戰鬥人員，也不願意放棄新生兒的出生率。  
這也是為什麼勝生勇利會躺在床上閱讀新搭檔的資料。  
「維克托．尼基福洛夫，第二性別——Alpha。十三歲時分化第二性別後便進入地下城受訓。目前已參與過十餘次落地任務，斬殺的異變型數量為目前最高紀錄。」  
回想起早些時候的狀況，注射進勇利體內的抑制劑正在發揮作用，這是他第一次被別人的信息素誘導發情。以往勇利都能準確地計算發情期到來的時間，並且事先服用抑制劑，將發情期帶來的影響降至最低。  
但方才的狀況不允許他使用口服錠。  
勝生勇利整個人癱軟在地上、面色潮紅，身為測驗負責人的米菈在第一時間中斷了測驗室之間的通道，截斷了兩邊信息素交流。隨後她便通報了上層，並且招呼其他在外頭工作的夥伴們幫忙收拾殘局。  
被呼喊來的醫療組立刻幫勝生勇利注射了一支發情期用的抑制劑，因為突如其來的發情期而失去意識的勇利再次醒來時正處於獨立的、只有著一張純白病床和矮桌的醫療所內。  
勇利看見自己原先的物品被放在一旁，他戴上耳機，輕喊了聲：「Eros？」  
【在。】  
沉穩的電子音總能夠帶給勇利安全感。「現在幾點了？」  
【下午四點。】耳機裡的聲音停頓了下，隨後繼續說道：【勝生勇利昏迷了兩小時零五分，原因是信息素匹配測驗中Omega信息素不穩所導致的突發發情期。】  
【根據測驗室發來的資料，勝生勇利與維克托．尼基福洛夫的信息素匹配度高達百分之九十五。根據新人類政府法、機甲戰鬥部門條例，信息素匹配程度高於百分之八十者將強行配對組成AO搭檔。】  
從Eros口中得到的數字讓勇利愣了下，「百分之九十五？」  
【是的，根據測驗室傳來的資料上室這麼顯示的。】Eros繼續報告：【勝生勇利和維克托．尼基福洛夫成為搭檔，這件事已經在整個地下城內傳開了，我幫你整理了些網絡上的言論，你要看看嗎？】  
話語的最末，勇利可以聽出Eros正努力憋笑的顫抖。按照青年平常的性子是不會去注意這些網路言論，但不知怎麼地，或許是受先前與米菈的聊天內容影響，勇利此時燃起了一點好奇心。「好啊，念來聽聽？」  
這下子換Eros愣住了。其實它根本沒有幫勇利整理網絡上的討論，雖然勝生勇利與維克托．尼基福洛夫成為搭檔這件事已經上了地下城資訊交流站的最熱帖，但按照Eros推測，勝生勇利應該是不會對這些事感到好奇，之所以會詢問也只是想打趣對方一下。  
「Eros？」  
【呃、是。是的，我在。】這是Eros有自己的意識以來第一次感覺的不自在，該稱這股感情叫什麼呢……窘迫？  
不過這些都不是Eros現在該注意的事，為了不讓勇利等太久，它一次閱覽了數個論壇帖，雖然都是出自於地下城網絡，但不同版面出現的言論也不太一樣。  
【那麼你想聽八卦版、AO版還是CP版？】  
「……都可以？」勇利很少注意地下城網絡上的論壇，自然也不清楚不同的版面有著什麼不一樣的風氣。  
【大多數的言論都是在說維克托．尼基福洛夫又換了搭檔，並且驚訝兩個已經年紀不輕的AO怎麼會突然搭配在一塊。】Eros挑了幾個言論比較中立的帖子來看，整理出大略的情況，【維克托．尼基福洛夫已經連續五年蟬聯『最想和他結婚的男人』第一名，想跟維克托．尼基福洛夫成為搭檔的Omega聽說可以繞著地下城排三圈。】  
勝生勇利對自己的新搭檔有了第一步的認知：招蜂引蝶。  
【原先推斷勝生勇利會退役的人很多都炸了，一年前的賭局上壓勝生勇利會單身退役的人們都開始計算自己到底會賠多少。】Eros隨後點開了勝生勇利粉絲會頁面瀏覽了下，【勝生勇利粉絲會則是表示從今天開始變成維勇粉絲會。】  
聽到這個資訊，勇利驚訝了下。他怎麼都不知道自己什麼時候有粉絲會了？更何況，他和維克托目前也只是搭檔狀況，未、未必會……  
好吧，勇利也不得不承認，成為搭檔的AO們十對有十對會結為番。維克托跟他之前的搭檔？那是個例外。  
【雖然測驗室沒有公告兩人的信息素匹配度是多少，但大多數的言論風向都偏向你們兩個會結為伴侶呢。】  
將臉埋在手掌內，勇利的臉皮一項不厚，對於這種AO話題更是沒有接觸。對他來說，這樣的討論就像是那些青春期的男孩、女孩們會作為茶餘飯後的小情小愛，而勇利作為一名從十五歲後就進到地下城受訓的Omega，除了訓練以外並沒有多餘的心力去思考自己的伴侶問題。  
不過，勝生勇利的想法卻不如網絡上所想的那麼樂觀，與之相反，勇利認為自己並不會是維克托的最後一位搭檔。米菈也這麼說過：維克托．尼基福洛夫換搭擋的速度比換衣服還快。  
沒準，勝生勇利也會成為那些「舊衣服」的其中一員？青年是這麼想的。  
「Eros，等會兒把雅可夫司令官中午寄給我的資料叫出來給我。」  
【沒問題。】  
沒有接到任何關於醫療室的通知，勇利也不是會白白坐著等人的個性，自己的寢室也不是沒有存發情期用的抑制劑，他並沒有要一直待在醫療所的必要。  
換上早上的衣服，勇利因為上頭傳來的汗味而皺了下眉，立刻在心裡決定待會兒回到房間第一件事就是好好洗個熱水澡。對於已經成為Omega十餘年的勇利來說發情期一點也不陌生，他已經可以淡定的處理發情期所帶來的所有不適……即使這意味著他得要放棄將近一周的訓練。  
成為Omega對勝生勇利來說是一件好事，撇除掉發情期的困擾，勇利很高興自己能夠做為一名Omega操作單人機甲。  
【維克托．尼基福洛夫傳來訊息。】  
「念給我聽吧。」  
【要從哪一條開始聽？】Eros從頭開始翻閱勇利未讀的訊息，【你昏迷後他一共發來了五十三條訊息，你要聽最新的開始、還是最早的？】  
「……我有沒有閱讀懶人包？」  
【全部五十三條內有四十條都是在問你醒了沒，最新的一條是問你晚點要不要一起玩遊戲。】  
「玩遊戲？」  
【他可能是讀了你的基本資料？】如果Eros有形體，勇利一定可以看見它聳聳肩表示自己只是隨意猜測，【你的基本資料，上頭標註的嗜好是打遊戲。哦，他又發了條語音訊息。】  
不等勇利回應，Eros逕自將錄音檔放出來，維克托明顯幸災樂禍的嗓音傳到了青年耳裡：【勇利！醫療組的組長要去抓你啦！】  
勝生勇利頓時感覺到自己的腦袋瓜頂部冒出了無數個問號。  
幾秒後，青年才意識到自己究竟犯了多大的錯誤。已經很久沒有接受醫療組治療的勇利忘了，如果想要趕快脫離醫療程序，必須在原地待命直到完成最後的健康確認，若擅自離開房間，那一定會被抓回去並且增加十項健檢項目。  
從以前到現在，堅持養傷養好養滿的醫療組和一能活動就想到處蹦跳的機甲員簡直世仇。更別提機甲員們的體能是地下城中最好、最快的，每每醫療組成員總因為捉不到滑溜的機甲員而苦惱……這也是為什麼，最新一代的醫療員都練出了不輸給機甲員的體力和敏捷。  
在這樣的背景，犯下大忌的勝生勇利不得不延遲兩小時才能回到寢室，躺下來好好看雅可夫發給自己的資料檔……


	5. 05

05

這是一個凹谷地形，略微強勁的熱風在谷底流竄，無法得到陽光的深處沒有辦法生長任何植被，更何況，現下的地球已經沒有多少能夠長出任何生物的土壤了。  
一黑一白的身影在峽谷中穿梭，在他們面前的是有著人形，但站姿、容貌、行動姿勢都和普通人類有著極大差別的存在，他們稱之為——狂暴體。  
狂暴體的產生一直是人們腦袋中的疑問，同時也是新人類政府極度想要了解的謎團。可對於未知物的恐懼終究大於想要解開謎團的好奇心，這也是為什麼機甲小組之所以會誕生。  
銀髮男子抽出固定在大腿外側的匕首，已經用完所有能源夾，他不得不使用手中可以投擲的武器來消滅從左方靠近自己的狂暴體，讓另一人可以專心應對兩人正前方襲來的三隻狂暴種。  
這樣的數量對於青年還說並不是大問題，淺藍色的光束隨著青年扣下板機的動作射出，連續三發的能源彈集中狂暴體的那一刻宣告了這場測驗的結果。  
【一分三十三秒。】Eros的聲音迴盪在天空中，自四面八方傳來的聲音讓人沒法判斷Eros到底是從哪一個角度看著兩人的一舉一動，【比起前一次慢了十三秒。】  
插著腰大口喘息，原先圍繞著兩人的縱谷化為電子數據漸漸消失，他們四周的景象變回了原先空無一物的純白空間。  
這是實戰模擬器推擬出來的虛擬空間，藉由機台與兩人腦神經的連結帶給他們最為真實的模擬訓練，透過兩人的身高體重等基本資料，盡可能地讓使用者感受到肉體作戰時的重量與阻力。  
這是維克托和勇利正式成為搭檔的第五天，也是他們第一次上機臺進行雙人戰鬥模擬。  
「Eros，把剛剛的錄影放出來。」  
「勇利，該休息了。」維克托拍拍青年的肩膀，示意他該消停點，目前他們已經使用模擬機臺超過三小時，應該要讓腦袋休息一下。「要看回放錄影等到脫離機臺再看也不遲，先讓腦袋休息才是當務之急。」  
看了身邊人一眼，不太情願地，勇利點點頭表示理解並且開始脫離模擬機臺。  
接收到搭檔的小眼神，維克托忍不住扶額仰天感嘆幾秒……勝生勇利那不情願的小眼神實在是太可愛了。  
跟勝生勇利搭檔了幾天，維克托注意到自己的新搭檔有幾個當事人也無意識的小動作。比如：勝生勇利在思考時會習慣將手指節抵著下嘴唇，使得原先就相當可口的雙唇變成另一個弧度；勝生勇利會喜歡將手放在自己的後腰上，站姿是漂亮的Ａ字形，貼身的服裝勾勒出青年優雅的身體曲線。  
這名年輕的Omega從沒意識到自己究竟散發著怎麼樣的美妙氣息。  
從雅可夫口中，維克托知曉了幾天前勝生勇利在信息素測驗時突然暈倒的原因，同時也得知了兩人的信息素匹配程度。  
百分之九十五。  
這是一個會令所有AO都為之驚訝的數字，這個數字不單單只是代表這兩人在生理機能上適合彼此，甚至直達靈魂深處，使得兩人之間總會有股旁人說不清的羈絆。  
對維克托來說這些本是虛無飄渺的童話，就像孩童時期相信這世界上有嚴寒老人與雪姑娘一樣，都是沒有根據的，不過和勝生勇利實際訓練過後，Alpha開始相信這樣的說法了。  
睜開眼睛，維克托開啟模擬艙的頂蓋後坐起身子，取下戴在頭上的連機器，等了幾秒後才重新聚焦眼前的場景。他將目光轉向身側，維克托可以看見勇利已經離開機臺，手壓著耳機聽取裡頭的聲音，顯然是在跟Eros討論著什麼。  
注意到維克托的視線，勇利指了指模擬器旁的光頻，要他將注意力集中在上頭。  
和勇利一同訓練的這幾天下來，維克托了解到自己的新搭檔對於訓練是多麼執著，即使到了吃飯時間也堅持要把訓練表做到段落，不然吃飯時會坐立不安。  
之所以會知道這點，是因為維克托幾天前在午餐時間強制將勇利帶到飯廳排隊，因為他知道勇利最喜歡周一的限定特餐。不過那時不時看著手錶、緊張兮兮的樣子讓維克托覺得自己就像是十惡不赦的大壞蛋，而且自己的心情也被勇利感染、跟著緊張起來。  
那頓飯是維克托吃過最索然無味的午餐。  
這就是為什麼即使到了飯點，維克托依然陪著勇利一起重看兩人方才的訓練影頻，並且提點出他們可以改進的地方。  
將視頻按下暫停，維克托指著勇利起跳時的姿勢說道：「勇利每次起跳時的小動作都太多了，其實你可以不用這麼緊張，大膽地跳上去就好。」  
「可是這並不影響我的速度，反而還提升了我的準確度。」勇利對此搖搖頭，他認為這樣的小缺陷並不足以影響兩人的作戰配合。  
「這樣會耗損不必要的體力。」維克托指了指勇利的雙腳，「你的雙腳夠有力，而且肌肉分布均勻，如果可以減少因為不自信而造成的小動作，那我相信，勇利的速度可以更上一層樓。」  
一邊講著話，維克托蹲下身伸手輕觸勇利即使被訓練服包裹著也藏不起來的肌肉線條，「雖然在跑步時大多是運用大腿的力量，但小腿所產生的推力和爆發利也不容忽視，如果好好利用，勝生勇利就能跑得更快。」  
青年繃著身體努力將注意力放在對方的字句上，可這實在是太困難了！不只是維克托觸碰時如同羽毛搔癢般的力道，還有那有些低沉、充滿磁性的嗓音，以及Alpha那不自覺散發出來的雪松香。  
一切的一切都讓勇利難以集中注意力。  
「勇利？」  
「是、是的？」被維克托的呼喊聲喚回，勇利往一旁跳開了好幾步，直到退出維克托伸手可及的範圍。  
從地上站起身子，維克托不了解勇利為什麼會突然表現出這種生人勿近的姿態，明明兩人方才靠在一塊看練習視頻的距離近多了……那種距離，彼此都能感覺到對方尚未完全平息的輕喘，並且清楚地聞到極力隱藏的信息素。  
「勇利——為什麼要離我那麼遠？」維克托朝勇利前進一步，青年就後退一步，兩人就像在玩著什麼奇怪的遊戲一樣，甚至變成了在訓練室內的追逐戰。  
「勝——生勇——利！你——為什麼要跑走呢——！」  
「那你——為什麼要追我啊——？」  
早就被先前的訓練消耗的大量體力，維克托追著勇利，看著青年雖然疲憊但依舊穩定的步伐，不禁開始懷疑自己是不是真的老了、該退休了……？  
「勝生勇利！」Alpha知道，即使他在先天性別上佔有體力優勢，但以目前的局勢看來自己一定是先停下腳步、倒在地上喘氣的那一個，「數到三，我們一起停下來吧？」  
「一！」  
勇利看著明顯氣息不穩但依舊跟在自己身後的維克托，開始思考如果自己在三秒後沒有停下，那這位Alpha會露出什麼樣的表情？  
「二！」  
停？不停？這件事讓勇利糾結了下，但回想起來，自己到底為什麼要跑呢？  
「三！」  
在最後一刻加快步伐，維克托靠著自己僅剩的力氣往勇利的方向撲去，成功抓住青年的手臂，不過也因為拉扯而導致的失衡使得兩人雙雙撲倒在地板上。幸好訓練室的地板都鋪有帶著彈性的軟墊，不然他們一定會因為這一跤而疼好幾分鐘。  
「你可……終於……肯停下來了？」維克托跟勇利一起躺在地上大口喘氣，兩個人全身上下都是濕黏的汗液，胸膛不斷上下起伏，只為了取得空間中的氧氣。「真是的……我們到底為什麼要這樣跑？」  
「說實在，我也不知道。」跟維克托相比，勇利的氣息明顯平穩多了，甚至還能擠出笑意來，「我可能，太怕維克托了。」  
「什麼！」被勝生勇利這句話嚇到，維克托也不顧自己現在到底是怎麼狼狽的模樣，一個施力翻身將手撐在青年的臉頰兩側，比勇利寬大的身材遮擋了他所能接受到的、大多數的光線。  
勇利因為維克托的動作而嚇了跳，想要打直身子，可他發現兩人會直接發生現場車禍；想要像左右兩邊逃走，但撐在自己臉側的雙手阻擋他的去路，要是勇利真的施力轉身、維克托的身子因此壓到自己身上，那對兩人來說都是二度傷害。  
放在身側的雙手握成拳頭，但又時不時鬆開。  
與此同時，青年也被對方微微皺起眉頭的表情給吸引了。被瀏海微微遮擋住的藍色雙眼染上了淡淡的青灰色，緊繃的嘴角微微下壓，看起來相當緊張。  
最後，勝生勇利的注意力集中在那滴掛在瀏海髮尾、搖搖欲墜的汗珠。  
「勇利？」隨著維克托歪頭詢問的動作，汗珠被彈離髮梢，降落在青年的臉龐上。  
這滴汗珠將勝生勇利的發散性思維一下子聚攏回來，就像第一次見面一樣，勇利幾乎是下意識地再次抬手，將掌心貼上維克托的臉部，努力伸直雙手將人從自己眼前推開！  
對心臟太不友好了！  
此時的維克托．尼基福洛夫心中只想著：我一定要讓勝生勇利改掉這個動不動就攻擊人臉的壞習慣！


	6. 06

06

維克托從沒想過自己居然要花這麼多精力只為了瞭解一個人，以往的搭檔一看到他就害羞，那些Omega們彷彿是一臺智能AI，只要見到維克托．尼基福洛夫就會產生短路，不顧三七二十一開始自顧自地報上自己的喜好、生活作息甚至是自己祖宗十八代的祖譜表！  
為了撬開勝生勇利那張如蚌殼般的嘴，維克托終於想出了個法子，天知道他因為前幾天青年那句「我可能，太怕維克托了」而愁了幾個夜晚、薅掉了幾根頭髮。  
「猜拳？」伸出手，勇利有些不確定地問著。  
「贏的發牌？」  
勇利點點頭表示同意。  
這就是維克托想出來的、能夠跟勝生勇利開啟溝通橋樑的方法，在被青年連續躲避了幾天後男子直接在勇利的房門口堵人，藉由前陣子雙人訓練所掌握的資訊，再加上幾天測試，維克托可以很容易地推算出勇利的作息時間。  
拿著撲克牌，維克托面對著站在房門前一臉呆愣的勝生勇利說：「我們來玩遊戲吧！」  
這也是為什麼兩個大男人得要擠在一個十坪左右的空間內打牌。維克托在內心暗自下了個決定：他一定要叫雅可夫把他們移到雙人寢室。  
勇利之所以可以有單人間是因為他這幾年的戰績與資歷得來的特殊待遇，並不代表所有的機甲員都是這樣——雙人寢室，這才是多數機甲員們的生活日常。  
維克托粗略地洗牌，將72張撲克牌一張一張地分發到兩人手裡，他們選擇的是最簡單的遊戲——比大小。  
將手上的紙牌整理成扇狀，維克托掃了眼手上的牌，看起來運氣之神對他的照顧還是挺不錯的，小牌不多，大牌倒是不少。  
將心裡的疑惑做個總整，維克托列出了幾項必問題跟幾個可以捨棄的疑惑點，他想要了解勝生勇利，從頭到尾的。他想要認識這個美麗且強大、但對自己充滿不自信的男人。  
面對這種完全憑藉運氣的遊戲，從以前就知道自己運氣不佳的勇利自然不會將自己的故事隨意告訴他人……青年並不喜歡讓外人踏入自己的內心，即使這個人是和自己的信息素配對高達百分之九十五。  
一個信息素測驗能說明什麼呢？它並無法讓花朵回歸花苞、無法讓離開的人死而復生，無法讓不相愛的人彼此相愛。  
因此勝生勇利定下了一個條件。「這個遊戲太吃運氣了，遊戲時間限定半小時，先不論等下發牌狀況如何，這都是對雙方的保障。」  
「當然，我沒有問題。」這項條件對維克托來說無傷大雅，他不認為自己有什麼不可讓人知曉的秘密。  
當然，維克托也知道勝生勇利沒有，他現在要做的就是在青年那緊閉的心門外不斷地、規律地敲著穩定的聲響，等到對方打開一點隙縫、探出他毛茸茸的腦袋瓜時，就是他推門而入的時候。  
「Eros，開始計時吧。」  
【好的】  
「一、二……三！」  
隨著話語聲落，兩人同時亮出了自己挑選的撲克牌，攤開在地板上。  
「唔，第一局我輸了。」維克托心裡開始覺得自己這算不算抽中了簽王？怎麼剛開始第一局就輸了，彷彿剛剛看見的、運氣女神的微笑是假的。  
低頭思考了下，面對這場突如其來的遊戲勇利並沒有時間做準備，只能在當下盡力思索自己想知道的資訊。大多數的基本資料在最初的搭檔檔案裡都有，因此最簡單的資料在這場遊戲中是很沒必要的存在。「……維克托也有遇過信息素匹配不低的搭檔，你們是為什麼沒有繼續搭檔下去？你把人家甩了？」  
「這個算是兩個問題喔？」維克托笑著指出勇利言語中的盲點，「沒有繼續搭檔下去只是覺得兩個人不合，默契、日常……等等的，很多。」  
點點頭表示了解，維克托和勇利互看了眼，嘴巴上喊著數字後同時出牌。  
「哇喔，又是勇利贏了。」維克托開始覺得自己是不是今天的運氣隔著個宇宙差到地表去了，「不是我把搭檔甩了，是搭檔把我甩了。」  
「欸？」  
看著勇利有些不知所以然的表情，維克托忍不住笑了出來：「你剛剛問的第二個問題。」  
「等等，我這次要問的問題不是這個啊！」  
「不管，我回答了！這確實也是你剛剛的問題之一。」  
勇利有些不滿地瞇起眼睛，嘴巴微微噘起，眼神充滿了不服與責備。好的，他現在知道維克托．尼基福洛夫居然是個賴皮鬼！  
在這個勇利打小差的時間內，維克托在腦內計算了下勇利手上有的牌張和自己目前手上剩餘的籌碼。維克托知道為什麼自己會連輸兩場了，或許，勝生勇利從一開始就是這個打算的，因此他才會提出限制時間的條件。  
不論到最後手上剩下多少張牌，不過只要時間到就是遊戲結束，比起維克托細心推測的作法，勇利的策略更加放手一搏。  
將嘴角微微勾起，維克托原先以為Omega們都是屬於細心派，是會多方計畫後才決定下一步……這讓他又找到了一個勝生勇利與其他Omega不同的地方。  
深吸口氣，勇利將注意力轉回手上的紙牌，「繼續吧。」  
即使對於方才維克托耍小無賴的情形感到有些不滿，但勇利也不想在這件事是多做停留，跟小孩子賭氣是小孩子才做的事，他決定要大發慈悲地原諒維克托．三歲．尼基福洛夫先生。  
再一次出牌，知曉了勝生勇利內心的策略後，有著幾張大牌的維克托沒有場場落敗的理由，他在第三回合終於贏了今天的第一把。  
拿出心裡列了一長條的清單，維克托清清喉嚨，提出今天的第一個疑問：「勇利之前有情侶嗎？」  
「……蛤？」對於維克托這樣的提問感到不可思議，勇利下意識地發出質問聲。他不懂為什麼維克托會提出這樣的疑問，根據他這些年獨來獨往、沒有搭檔的紀錄不就能知道自己有沒有過情侶了嗎？  
「因為我想要了解勇利呀。」維克托探出身子，將指尖輕輕滑過勇利的臉頰，力道輕柔地像羽毛尖端在青年的皮膚上留下了細小的酥麻感，「勇利剛剛不也問了我關於搭檔的事？」  
男子有些低沉的嗓音讓勇利忍不住紅了大半張臉，他可以感覺到，對方好聞的信息素正在挑逗自己的理智，試圖讓青年在這場無聲的較勁中落於下風。推開維克托的手，勇利別過頭用手背用力擦了下方才男子碰過的位置，回答道：「沒有。」  
這側過臉的動作讓勇利遺失了維克托眼神中染上的一抹小失落。  
「以前勇利不也是有過搭檔嗎？一個？」  
「這個問題等你下一局贏了我後再回答。」將維克托的信息素格擋在外，勇利放慢呼吸平復自己方才稍快的心律。  
「那我下一局要換題目喔。」  
「等你贏了再說。」  
在心中計算時間，即使Eros沒有提醒，維克托也可以知道比賽即將進入尾聲，按照這樣的答題速度，他們大概可以再進行兩回合。  
挑著眉，勇利看著各自擲出的牌面，露出了一個帶有挑釁意味的笑容，顯然是對這次的勝利感到相當滿意。  
「那麼……維克托．尼基福洛夫駕駛員，現年二十七歲的你是為什麼還待在機甲戰鬥部門呢？」藉著方才維克托提問的時間，勇利這才想清楚自己到底想要知道哪些關於維克托．尼基福洛夫的疑惑點，對於這位Alpha那一丁點兒的好奇心。  
二十七歲對於一名機甲駕駛員已經不年輕，這個年齡層的Alpha們不是退伍結婚去，在新人類城內找了份活分擔家計，不然就是繼續留任在地下城內，但不是在第一線的戰鬥人員，而是在後方進行培訓、行政等工作。  
對於維克托為何會繼續待在第一線戰鬥這件事，勝生勇利感到非常好奇。  
眼簾微垂，維克托思考了幾秒後給出自己的答案：「因為……我除了戰鬥以外一無所有。」  
「什麼意思？」從沒想過維克托會露出這樣的表情，勇利愣了愣，將內心的想法脫口而出。  
即使只有認識短短一周多，已經習慣了男子如湖水般清澈的淡藍色雙眼的勇利並不希望那抹色彩染上塵埃，更不希望維克托對自己露出如此疏離的笑容，明明是笑著，但卻讓人感受不到暖意。  
青年可以感覺到自己的手臂上冒出了細小的雞皮疙瘩，勇利第一次看到何謂「皮笑肉不笑」的表情。  
這樣的感覺不過幾秒便被維克托收了回去，那一瞬變得鋒利的雪松香又變回那無害的樣子，纏繞在勇利四周。  
「後面那個問題得要等到勇利贏了下一個回後才能得到答案嘍——」用食指輕點下巴，維克托又換回了那如孩子般單純卻帶著點狡黠的笑容。  
認命地點點頭，青年選好紙牌後再次擲出，看著兩人攤開在地上的撲克牌，勇利嘆了口氣後一臉任命樣，等著維克托提問。  
十比十一，維克托覺得幸運女神果然還是站在自己身邊的。  
深吸口氣，維克托的神情有些嚴肅，弄得勇利下意識地坐直身子，屏住氣息等著Alpha發問。  
「那麼……勝生勇利駕駛員，你為什麼想要成為駕駛員呢？」  
與方才的問題極為類似，勇利搖搖頭笑了下，突然覺得稍早時刻的兒戲都不過是為了此刻而鋪陳的開場白——他們都想知道：為什麼，為什麼你還願意繼續站在那充滿著不確定性的前線呢？你對於「戰鬥」這件事的執念到底是什麼？


	7. 07

07

之所以會成為機甲戰鬥員不過是年幼時聽見的一句話、一個場景，不過是對於所謂的「自然」而產生的憧憬。勇利的記憶回到幼年時期，那時他還是一個尚未分化的孩子，不懂著所謂的Alpha、Beta和Omega到底存在著怎麼樣的利害關係，不懂為什麼這個世界會存在著這麼複雜的性別區別。  
只因為對方的一句話，就讓勝生勇利產生了憧憬。  
深吸口氣，勇利將思緒拉回現在看著等待自己發言的維克托。  
「因為……」  
【時間到！】  
Eros有些高亢的聲音打斷了勇利即將脫口而出的話語，這場遊戲中唯一的觀眾兼裁判一直到了最後才發出聲響，先前連點剩餘時數的提醒都沒有！  
維克托有些不高興地看著從一旁光屏中跳出來的小視窗，以及在兩人頭頂上一閃一閃的燈光秀。身為跟在勝生勇利身邊最久的智能AI，勇利當然早就將房間內的所有權限交給了Eros，不過這札眼的提示燈用法倒是勇利想也沒想過的結果。  
「好了，Eros你別閃了，我眼睛會痛！」  
【因為我看你一臉很想把剛剛的話題繼續的樣子，以為你還想繼續玩。】  
「我才沒有！」被自家AI掀了老底，青年感覺到有股熱度竄上臉頰，要不是Eros沒有實體，勇利一定會給對方一個紮實的肘擊。  
對於沒能聽見勇利的回答而感到可惜，維克托不服氣地看著手上的紙牌，青年聽到了自己的答案，但他卻沒能滿足自己的好奇心！  
這讓維克托小氣的在心裡記上一筆。  
不知道男子暗自盤算的小心思，勇利將手上的牌組收好交還到維克托手上，心底總覺得有些對不起維克托，雖說這是遊戲規則而造成的結果，但勇利總覺得自己佔了對方便宜——心裡感到非常不平衡！  
和勇利的想法不同，維克托雖然在心裡記上了這次的小失敗，但他也不打算捉著這個小辮子不放，對男子來說，自己和勝生勇利還有很長一段的相處時間，不急著在一時半刻弄懂所有事情。  
不過，有一件事他急著想要確認，那是一個維克托來不及在方才的遊戲中提出的問題。  
「對勝生勇利來說，我是怎麼樣的存在呢。」看著勇利遞給自己的卡牌，維克托沒有馬上收下，而是帶著微笑詢問了這個問題。  
【維克托．尼基福洛夫，遊戲已經結束了。】對Eros來說，維克托此時的提問已經違反了雙方在最初訂下的規則，不符合勝生勇利給予自己的命令。  
知道Eros只是遵循勇利的命令提醒自己，接觸過不少AI的維克托也沒生氣，「我知道，所以這個答案並不具有強制性，勇利想不想要回答我都沒關係。」  
面對維克托出乎意料的提問，勇利明顯楞了下，拿著卡牌的手定格在半空中，幾秒後，青年默默地收回手，拇指一次次撥弄著排列整齊的撲克牌。  
比勇利略高一些的維克托沒法很清楚地看見青年此時的表情，但從飄散在空氣中的信息素來推測，這位年輕的Omega顯然是有些動搖。  
平淡的鈴蘭花香因為勇利的情緒動盪而濃郁幾分，不擅長與他人相處的Omega信息素先是排斥了Alpha的信息素，明顯是在糾結該不該接受這股和自己同處在一個空間的外來氣味。但不久後，維克托又能發現兩股截然不同的信息素混和成一種全新的味道，整個房間內除了最初的雪松香與鈴蘭花香，又多了一種兩人說不清的味道。  
同時也在心裡泛起了自己說不清的情緒。  
深吸口氣，勇利將紙牌重新推到維克托面前，不過這次，不再是被動的等著男子接手，而是直接放到維克托的手掌心內。青年向前靠近一步，任由自己跌入對方如同海洋般深邃的雙眼中，任由海浪拍打在自己心尖上。  
「對我來說，維克托就是你自己。不管你駕駛機甲的理由是什麼，不管你在怎麼樣的環境下成長……不管你是在什麼樣的情況下選擇我成為搭檔。」勝生勇利試圖擠出一個笑容，「所有的過去組成了現在的你，你對我來說就只是維克托．尼基福洛夫，僅此而已。」  
「維克托僅是維克托……」重複著勇利的話語，男子在心裡反覆咀嚼這段文字，看似簡單的字詞卻是維克托二十七年的人生中沒有聽過的答案。對父母來說，他是一個讓人驕傲的兒子；對導師來說，他是一顆還有待琢磨的玉石；對搭檔來說，他是一個在戰場上合作的夥伴。  
不過，在勝生勇利眼裡他就只是一個獨立個體，是維克托．尼基福洛夫。  
這對維克托來說很重要，雖說由父母給予的名字等於造就了他，成為了維克托這個人的價值，但在勝生勇利的話語中沒有過多的誇揚與贅述，在青年眼中，他看見的是最為單純、活於現下的維克托．尼基福洛夫。  
維克托勾起了微笑，勇利的話語就像是一杯舒心的熱可可從喉頭進入了他的體內，強烈卻不強硬的暖流從男子的左胸蔓延到四肢，原先發寒的指尖也被染上陣陣暖意。  
在勇利將手完全收回前，男子伸出手試圖挽留，但他們耳邊卻在兩人將要相互碰觸時傳來了訊息的提示音：【雅可夫．費爾茲曼指揮官傳來的訊息。】  
快速地別開視線，青年原先稍稍停留在半空中的手快速收回背後，快得讓人只能撇見殘影。清了下喉嚨，勝生勇利一向以工作為先。「雅可夫指揮官說什麼？」  
即使沒有軀體，但看著維克托的眼神，Eros感覺自己也能流出一身冷汗。【雅可夫指揮官請你們兩位到指揮室一趟。】  
「指揮室？」維克托掏出口袋裡的通訊器，果不其然看到自己的顯示頻上也出現了雅可夫傳來的訊息。  
抓了下頭髮，維克托看著從衣櫃中拿出繡有機甲員標誌的外套，對於這顏色有些不滿。在地下城中，單人機甲員的外套是灰色、雙人則是白色，按照規定維克托和勇利在檔案上應該已經是正式搭檔，勇利的白色外套也該到青年手上了。  
「怎麼了？」勇利疑惑地看了維克托一眼，神經再大條的他都注意到了男子有些不愉快的眼神。  
「沒什麼。」將情緒收回，站得離門口較近的維克托自然而然的幫伸手幫勇利開門，並且做了個「請」的手勢。  
「都不知道這要是誰的房間了。」  
「相信很快就會有『我們』的房間了。」  
面對維克托意有所指的言詞，勇利只是微微挑眉，並沒有特別在意。即使沒有和太多和Alpha相處的經驗，但該知道的規定勇利還是了解的，單人寢室本身就是一項規定外的特例，既然有了搭檔，那搬到雙人宿舍也是在合理之間。  
身為一名訓練有素的Omega，勝生勇利並不認為自己會輕易被Alpha給牽著走，也不認為自己會隨意沉淪在生理慾望下。  
不過這些都不是勇利現在需要面對的，輕敲指揮官辦公室大門，兩人聽見裡頭傳來應聲後推門而入。出乎勇利意料的，他看見自己的好朋友也在裡頭！以及另一個……從維克托的反應看來應該是和他熟識的老友。  
「克里斯。」維克托抬起手來，兩人一見面就先擊了掌，並且交換一個大擁抱。  
「披集，你怎麼在這裡！」相較於維克托那邊，勇利這兒就顯得冷淡許多，雖然青年可以看出披集也想要來個抱抱相聚，但個性靦腆的勇利最終選擇性忽視，轉而在披集肩上拍幾下表示安慰。  
看著一邊的好友大團圓，雅可夫的桌上倒是擺了兩大張的設計圖，上頭不只有雙人機甲的外觀設計，連同內部結構也都標示得清清楚楚，只差放個人物模型進去。  
「咳咳！相聚夠了就給我把注意力轉回來這兒，我把你們叫來不是讓你們敘舊的！」最後一句，雅可夫明顯是對維克托和他的好閨蜜說。  
用眼角餘光看了下自己不認識的這位Omega……嗯？勇利感覺到了一絲不對勁。從青年的判斷上來看，他覺得這個人理當不超出三十歲，更何況又是一名Omega……  
嗅了下空氣中的味道，接著，勇利看見了對方後頸上的齒痕——原來是一名有伴侶的Omega呢。  
注意到勇利的目光，被維克托稱為「克里斯」的金髮男子眨眨自己的大眼睛，對青年比了個噤聲手勢，要勇利先壓下自己為數不多的好奇心，等到正事辦完他們可以再好好聊。  
接收到對方的眼神，勇利配合的將目光放回雅可夫的辦公桌上，開始端詳兩張有著些許不同的機甲設計圖。  
「這兩台是下一代最新雙人機甲，和現用版本比起來，反應速度更快，並且可以安裝兩套AI系統作為雙輔助。」雅可夫看了勝生勇利一眼，「這樣原先就有AI輔助的人就不用捨棄自己的舊系統，而是兩套系統一起使用。」  
眨眨眼，勇利露出了個有些驚訝的表情。他理解為什麼雅可夫會把他和維克托叫來，並且還找來了在維修部做事的披集。  
「這兩套機甲……」沒有得到完整的答覆前，勇利不敢想，只能試探性的提問。  
「你們從這之中選擇一個吧。」雅可夫的視線個別在維克托和勇利的身上稍作停留，「目前最有資格使用新型機甲的人，就是你們兩個了。」


	8. 08

08

「目前最有資格使用新型機甲的人，就是你們兩個了。」  
面對雅可夫的認可，不只是勇利，維克托也愣了幾秒。雖說維克托有想過會有一台屬於自己和勇利的機甲，但他沒想到居然來的這麼快，而且還是最新型的？  
對於老者的舉動，兩人可以清楚的感受到雅可夫對於他們的重視與用心。還未公布的新機型率先讓維克托和勇利看見了，明顯就是要幫兩人鋪路，讓這對最新的AO組合能夠擁有最進步的機型，並且投入戰局之中。  
還在進行同步訓練的AO組合並不是少數——至少，一隻手是數不完的。一臺機甲的建造需要投入大量的時間和資金，即使在相對和平的時期，機甲依舊是供不應求的狀況。  
雅可夫之所以會願意將機甲交到維克托和勇利手中，就是因為信任他們，不只是信任兩人的為人，同時也信任著他們的技術和經驗。身為地下城中最為資深、信息素契合度最高的機甲操作員，雅可夫不認為有比維克托．尼基福洛夫和勝生勇利更合適的人選。  
維克托和勇利對看了眼，他們同時看見了彼此眼中閃爍的星辰，顯然對於這項由雅可夫帶來的禮物感到相當欣喜，並且充滿期待。  
那可是最新型的機甲啊！擺在他們眼前的是除了研發部門的人以外沒法看見的機甲設計圖啊！這怎麼能不叫兩人心動？  
兩人眼中的欣喜是淺而易見的，強烈的情緒影響到了他們的信息素，使得整個房間的空氣都隨之躁動起來。身為Beta的雅可夫和披集倒是還好，但身為Omega的克里斯就有些不舒服了。  
「你們兩個冷靜點，是想把我搞瘋嗎？尤其是你，維克托．尼基福洛夫，收斂點！」克里斯拍了下維克托的後腦勺，「對我這個已經有標記的Omega來說，你的信息素可難聞了！」  
身體裡流淌著另一人的信息素，而且還是自己的伴侶，在已經有了標記的狀況下不論Alpha還是Omega都會對於他人的信息素感到排斥，同時也只會對唯一的伴侶提起興致。  
「你們都冷靜點。」雅可夫也跟著加入說教的行列，雖然沒法感受到AO的信息素，但老者看著兩人不正常的出汗，大概也可以猜到一二，「回想一下信息素測驗時的狀況，我可不想要你們兩個在這時候誘導發情啊！」  
勇利可以明顯看見披集與克里斯吃驚的表情，兩人一臉想問又不敢問的樣子，對於這項爆炸性的資訊狠狠地勾起了他們的好奇心，肚子裡滾了幾百個問題想問問這對新出爐不到一個月的AO組合。  
不過他們還是有理智的人，知道現在是什麼場合，以及雅可夫毫不掩飾的低氣壓也能讓兩人閉上嘴。即使沒有信息素、感受不到空氣中的信息素變化，身為最高指揮官的雅可夫．費爾茲曼也能擁有一身不輸給他人的強大氣場，這就是為什麼不論Alpha還是Omega都對他心服口服。  
因為這名老者不只是身經百戰的作戰人員，同時也有大量的指揮經驗，是一位威望與實力相應的指揮官。  
深吸口氣，維克托和勇利閉上眼，試圖平穩自己方才因為興奮而躁動的思緒。當勇利回想起先前信息素測試時的狀況，他真的怕了，面對那樣不受控制的生理慾望和反應，勝生勇利害怕一切有可能會超出自己掌握的事物。  
但對於維克托來說，他這麼做是為了站在他身側的青年。身為Alpha，發情期所出現的症狀遠沒有Omega不便，對Alpha們來說，發情期就是一次需要舒緩慾望的熱潮，雖然會使得脾氣較為暴躁、易怒，但對於日常生活並沒有太大的影響。  
「冷靜了？」看著兩人呼吸漸漸平緩，站在一旁的克里斯原先緊皺著的雙眉也漸漸平復，雅可夫可以知道方才瀕臨暴走邊緣的維克托和勇利已經回到正常狀態。  
「沒問題。」  
「是的。」勇利對著雅可夫點點頭，隨後微微彎腰向老者致歉。  
接收到肯定的回覆，雅可夫也沒想要繼續在這件事上逗留，指著兩張設計圖便開始解釋。  
「第一台，名字叫『普羅米修斯』，它的特點是重量較輕、體積不大，但乘載的能源並不比其他雙人機甲少，能夠攜帶的武器種類反而還比一般機甲多上一、兩種。」  
「不過缺點是防禦力比普通機甲稍低了些，畢竟是輕量型。」克里斯接著雅可夫的話接下去，身為這部機甲的設計者，這名Omeag很清楚這臺機甲的優缺點，「『普羅米修斯』選擇的是目前我們能做出最輕的金屬外殼，這是為了增加它的機動性，其他舊型機甲和普羅米修斯一比，就顯得笨重多了。」  
說到句尾，克里斯揚起了個充滿自信的笑容，輕薄、快速但不失戰鬥力，這是他對這部機甲最滿意的地方。  
「至於另一台……它的名字叫『拉普拉斯』。」雅可夫指著擺在普羅米修斯旁的設計圖，「這台是由舊型機甲改造而來的，同時安裝著舊機型上的AI系統，這套AI系統擁有大量的戰鬥學習經驗，之所以會將它叫做『拉普拉斯』也是這個原因。」  
「它是目前計算最快、最精準的機甲。」披集指著自己的腦袋瓜，說道：「有時候再良好的技術，缺乏經驗終究會成為一場戰鬥中的敗筆。拉普拉斯雖然沒有普羅米修斯的速度，但在射程計算、預測上是目前沒有一部AI能夠超越的。」  
從兩人對於個別機甲的了解，勇利可以合理猜測這兩部機甲的設計人就是克里斯和披集，雖然對於一直專攻機甲維修的披集為何會突然轉行改裝機甲感到好奇，但這些並不是勇利和維克托現下需要思考的事情。  
他們是使用者，應該要做出對自己最有利的選擇。  
兩架全新機甲擺在他們面前，選擇機甲是一件需要謹慎且不容許任何玩笑的事情，機甲們的AI可以說是一個意識體，而其肉體就是駕駛員所操控的機甲，這就像在認識、指導一個新生命一樣。  
綜合至今的所有經驗，維克托和勇利必須要做出最適合兩人的選擇。  
「普羅米修斯？」維克托提了其中一個名字，並且轉頭看向勇利。  
「恩，我也覺得這個好。」  
維克托．尼基福洛夫和勝生勇利已經是地下城駕駛員中的老將，要論實戰經驗，他們所擁有的經驗未必比拉普拉斯少，對於兩人來說，拉普拉斯的演算能力對他們來說顯得沒有吸引力。  
反倒是普羅米修斯的敏捷度與加裝的新型武器較吸引維克托和勇利。  
「決定了？」雅可夫並沒有太過意外，先前在聽披集和克里斯報告兩臺機甲特色時他便能預料到這個結果。  
「普羅米修斯吧。」  
「個人覺得普羅米修斯是最適合我和維克托的。」  
他們選擇以「希望之火」為榮，有著「先見之明」但也帶著哀痛的神祇。


	9. 09

09

「誘導發情！」披集一臉吃驚地看著勝生勇利，「勇利，你跟維克托．尼基福洛夫信息素匹配度真的高到可以相互誘導發情？」  
從雅可夫的辦公室移到可以聊私人話題的獨立休息室，披集．朱拉暖終於可以把原先壓在肚子裡的疑問一口氣倒在桌子上。  
「呃……是的。」  
「我最好的朋友！勝生勇利！居然沒告訴我！」披集露出的表情像是見了鬼般，「天啊！我的摯友居然沒告訴我，他跟維克托．尼基福洛夫居然可以相互誘導發情！」  
「我我我我不是故意不跟你講的啊……這說出來多尷尬！」聽著披集一直喊著「發情、發情」，天生臉皮薄的青年早就紅了臉，「而且被人誘導發情什麼的……聽起來很糟糕。」  
想到自己居然會因為另一人而失態，勇利不禁搖搖頭，因為披集的話語而起伏的情緒一瞬間落回谷底，情緒轉換快得讓人反應不過來，就連已經暗自準備好口服鎮定劑得克里斯又默默的把藥錠收回口袋裡。  
「不啊！勝生勇利，這是多麼美好的事情！」披集對勇利搖搖手指，「這不就代表你們兩個天生除了『性』以外，還有強大的默契嗎？」  
「這對操作雙人機甲也有好處吧？」和維克托一起坐在一旁看著兩個小年輕聊了好一陣子的天，克里斯很高興自己終於有機會插上話題了，「在默契訓練上你們兩人可以花比常人還短的時間？我印象中信息素匹配程度越高的搭檔默契越好。」  
「這個……還不確定。」勇利看了維克托一眼，兩人的距離剛因幾刻前的小遊戲而拉近了些，青年也不敢確定他們到底會走到哪，「我們才剛搭檔沒多久。」  
「但雅可夫司令官卻已經將你們視為最有淺力的雙人機甲組合了，估計另一組新人會很不服氣吧。」  
「另一組新人？」聽到關鍵字，維克托開始思考前陣子的入伍新人中有哪幾個是值得注意的。  
「喔，克里斯說的是那個跟勇利名字念起來很像的那個孩子？」披集立刻就能知道對方在講的是誰，畢竟剛入伍就找到Alpha搭檔的人可不多，「我記得以區域來說，他跟維克托是同鄉吧？」  
「是啊，同樣都是從俄羅斯區進來的人。」  
看著除了披集外一臉茫然的兩人，克里斯深刻體會到，這對AO搭檔對於外界的事情有多麼的不在乎。「是兩年前剛入伍的小Omega，聽說一入伍的時候就找到了可以搭檔的Alpha，算算下來這兩個人應該也已經搭檔……一年多了？」  
「差不多。」披集點點頭回應克里斯的疑問。  
「為什麼你們會這麼清楚這個人的事……？」對於披集會知道一些新人的事情勇利並不意外，青年好奇的是，這個人為什麼會讓他們印象如此深刻？  
「因為他的通訊器常常壞掉，都會跑來維修部修理。」想到那金髮孩子來維修部時的表情，披集忍不住搖搖頭，「雖然幫他修東西的不是我，但那頻率實在是很難讓人遺忘啊……」  
「他偶爾也會來研發部門看武器。」克里斯扳著手指數了數，「大概來過……五到六次？但讓人最難忘的還是去年的大獎賽上吧。」  
「去年的大獎賽？」  
說到「大獎賽」，這是所有地下城的成員們無人不知的事情，也是他們每年的例行活動之一，就算再忙，也要盡力抽出時間來舉辦「大獎賽」。不過所謂的大獎賽也不過是一場呈現各自一年來練習結果的比拚，並且選出新一年的「王者」。  
而在披集和克里斯面前的AO搭檔，便是得過數次「王者」稱號的兩人。  
勝生勇利和維克托．尼基福洛夫在AO圈內會出名並不是沒有原因，除了兩人的實際戰績與經歷外，他們同時也是Alpha和Omega中的佼佼者，而已經是Alpha圈內「王者」五連霸的維克托名氣又比勝生勇利高了一截。  
不過，維克托的大獎賽戰績勇利也是前幾天才知曉的，畢竟他對Alpha圈的事情也不是特別在意。  
「去年為止你們兩人都只有參加AO個別賽吧。」雖然以問句作為結尾，但克里斯的語氣是肯定的，他知道那時候的維克托剛好處於搭檔空窗期，「維克托那時候因為沒有Omega搭檔所以沒參加搭檔賽，但那位『小尤里』和他的搭檔可是排名第二的AO搭檔喔。」  
「那第一名是誰？」比起第二，勇利更好奇第一。  
「當然是我跟我家那位啦！」講到自家搭檔，克里斯恨不得自己的鼻子能再伸長些，表情相當得意。  
而克里斯得到的就是維克托拍了把他的後腦勺。  
「今年我跟勇利一定站上那第一名的位置！」維克托整個人往勇利的方向靠攏，單手摟住勇利的肩膀，對克里斯比了個勝利手勢，「今年我們一定會橫掃三項目的『王者』位置，我們會將最佳搭檔的稱呼站穩站實。」  
「咦？等等，維克托我……」  
「勇利一定也會拿下今年Omega組的冠軍！勇利是最優秀的Omega！」  
「維克托！」猛然起身，勇利從掙脫維克托的手臂，紅著臉眼神中染上憤怒看著正大放厥詞的Alpha，「我、我沒有你想的那麼好，你剛剛都沒聽清嗎？那個新進來的小Omega，人家年紀輕輕跟搭檔一起打敗了這麼多前輩拿了亞軍，我真的沒有你想的那麼好。」  
說完，勇利便感覺到自己的眼角微微發酸，濕意開始在眼眶中徘徊，不用猜，青年知道自己的眼角一定正泛紅著，他也怕自己要是再多待幾刻，眼淚就真的壓不住了。  
面對維克托的期待，勝生勇利怕的不是自己出糗被他人嘲笑，不是自己失敗，也不是自己受人非議。他怕的，僅僅是怕自己達到不到維克托的期待，他承受不起維克托的失望。  
勝生勇利不願意讓維克托．尼基福洛夫失望。  
輕聲道了歉，勇利向其他三人微微欠身便轉身離開休息室，留下其他人在休息室裡有些尷尬，面面相覷。  
披集在一旁看維克托一臉茫然，男子完全不明白自己哪裡讓勇利不高興了，按常理來說，得到誇獎的反應不應該是高興嗎？維克托從沒見過這種生氣的反應。  
「勇利臉皮薄，你這樣誇他，他是害羞了。」和勇利認識好幾年，披集早就知道青年的性子，從日本區來的勇利一直都相當低調，朋友也不多，也沒接收過多少稱讚，面對維克托這樣直來直往的話語難免承受不住。  
勝生勇利完美反應日本區人們低調謙虛的美德，但在一旁看著的披集有時候確實覺得勇利已經超出了「謙虛」的程度，而是自卑了。  
「但你剛才那樣大喊『發情發情』卻沒事？」維克托歪著頭問了句。  
「……咳咳咳情況不一樣嘛……」披集只能尷尬笑著，說實在，勝生勇利的害羞標準有時他也沒能捉的清，「不過勇利不習慣被人誇獎也是真的，畢竟他鮮少被人這樣誇獎過。」  
「所以他剛才是因為害羞到生氣了？」  
「或許吧。」  
「天啊，維克托．尼基福洛夫，我怎麼感覺你撿到了個大寶。你家Omega也太可愛了吧？都已經這年代了居然還會有人被誇獎到害羞生氣。」克里斯輕輕給了維克托一個肘擊，「這麼純情的孩子可真的不多了呢。」  
對於克里斯的話感到相當滿意，維克托很喜歡別人將勇利他視為的所有物，這滿足了他為數不多的佔有欲……當然，維克托．尼基福洛夫也是勝生勇利的所有物。「這也是勇利的特色啊。」  
「勇利的信息素跟他本人一樣。鈴蘭花雖然輕小，但帶著祝福，並且有著濃郁的香氣。」一想到勝生勇利，維克托總能露出發自內心的笑容，「雖然輕小，但也比誰都耀眼，純白色的花朵總在黑夜中綻放，正適合他，不是嗎？」  
最後一句，維克托是對著披集說的。「駕駛著Eros在天空中飛翔的勇利一定很耀眼吧？」  
「當然，他是地下城內最強的Omega。」對於自己的摯友，披集可是相當自豪，在他心中沒有任何一個Omega可以超過勝生勇利，尤其青年現在還有一個絕佳的搭檔。  
「雅可夫指揮官的眼光不會錯的。」面對維克托的轉變，克里斯也是第一次看見男子這種發自內心的笑容，再加上先前勇利和維克托在辦公室內的互動，他開始相信雅可夫對他說過的話。  
在維克托和勇利到場前，對克里斯和披集說的話。  
按照常理來說，提前透露新型機甲設計、並且讓駕駛員挑選是違反規定的，可一向遵守軍規的雅可夫．費爾茲曼卻願意為這兩個人打破規則，更顯現這對AO組合在老者心裡有多麼不一樣的位置。  
「他們會是我們的希望。」雅可夫坐在椅子上，那時他剛聽完兩位機甲設計者的解說，眼中散發的光芒亮的讓人震懾，很難讓人相信這是一名七十旬老者會擁有的眼神。  
「他們是引領我們回家的希望。」


	10. 10

10

即使機甲戰鬥員的訓練基地被取名為地下城，那也只是大部分的設施建立在地底，而非真的沒有通往地表的通道，也並不代表內部人員沒有觀看日出日落的機會——即便那只是用數位模擬產生的循環。  
地下城的內建植物園就建立在地表上，那是只有地下城成員能夠進入的地方，除非是特別節日，普通百姓是沒辦法進去裡頭的。之所以會將植物園設立在地表上，就是為了讓植物們有最貼近原先自然系所應該擁有的循環，再根據不同的溼度、溫度調整，培植原先生活在地球上的物種。  
其中，勇利最喜歡的便是種在植物園的一隅，那株近半百的櫻花樹。  
他總會空出時間來看看這株只在春天開花的花種，勇利很喜歡那平淡的粉白色，喜歡簡單的五瓣花，也喜歡看到櫻花樹新長出來的、帶著些許紅色的嫩芽。  
因為對櫻花的情有獨鍾，勇利每當遇到瓶頸、難過的事也會習慣性地來到這顆櫻花樹下，等待心情平復了，再回宿舍去。  
「果然在這裡。」  
即使背對著來者，勇利從聲音就能辨別出是誰坐在自己身後。兩人隔著櫻花樹的樹幹，背對背看著投映在數位屏幕上的點點星光。  
「披集告訴你的？」  
「他給了我一點提示。」維克托無法否認，若是沒有披集的幫忙，他或許還在地下城內繞圈子，沒想到要到地表上來。  
兩人沉默了會兒，最後，勇利用一句道歉打破了沉寂。「……我很抱歉。」  
青年將整個人蜷縮起來，把臉埋在交疊的雙臂中，這樣的姿勢使得他的聲音變得有些沉悶。  
「我才應該要跟勇利道歉。」如果可以，維克托很希望可以轉過身把躲在樹幹後的青年抱進懷中，「我對勇利一點也不了解，卻擅自認為你跟其他Omega一樣。」  
用指尖撥弄長在土中的小草，維克托早該知道的，勝生勇利從不平凡。「我以為你跟其他的Omega一樣，會自然而然的接受周遭的稱讚、接受來自他人的期待，因為Omega天生就是一個備受期待的性別。」  
「但你是勝生勇利。」深吸口氣，維克托的視線向上移動，側耳傾聽樹葉在人造風中相互摩娑所發出的聲音，「你不是眾多Omega中的百分之一，而是百分之百的勝生勇利。」  
「就像你視我為維克托．尼基福洛夫一樣。」  
聽著男子的話語，勇利的臉頰無聲地滑落了顆晶瑩剔透的淚珠，同時，原先下壓的嘴角露出了近日最放鬆的一個笑容。  
屬於維克托的雪松香已經在他身邊縈繞了兩個星期，但勇利從沒仔細地聞過這道不屬於自己的氣味，即使接受了對方的靠近、接受維克托待在身邊的事實，但勇利真的沒有勇氣去想像自己跟這個人可以走到哪裡。  
勝生勇利自嘲地笑了下。明明他的名字是一個充滿了勇氣與勝利的代表，本人卻畏畏縮縮，連理當與自己最親近的搭檔都沒能向前跨出一步。  
「勇利？」等了許久卻等不來另一頭有所回應，維克托甚至都猜想對方是不是睡著了？  
「維克托說的對，你是維克托．尼基福洛夫，而我是勝生勇利。」站起身子，勇利拍拍沾在自己褲子上的雜草，轉身走到維克托身邊，並且向對方伸出手。  
毫不猶豫地，維克托將手放進青年的掌心中借力跟著從地上站了起來，兩人面對面四目交接、視線相互糾纏，這是維克托第一次知道，原來對方蜜棕色的雙眼也能夠充滿點點星光。  
在心中組織話語，男子想了下後才將心中千言萬語轉換成簡單的辭彙，「我是勝生勇利唯一的Alpha搭檔，維克托．尼基福洛夫。」  
聽見維克托的話，勇利先是愣了下，隨後無奈地跟著笑了出來，「我是維克托．尼基福洛夫唯一的Omega搭檔，勝生勇利。」  
原先橫豎在維克托和勇利面前的最後一道玻璃窗終於消散，化為消散在夜空中的星子，閃閃發亮。雖然時間已深，他們卻沒有想要回宿舍的意願，兩人反而再次靠著櫻花樹聊起天來。  
與稍早不同，他們不再背對背相談，而是靠在彼此身邊，勇利也任由維克托像個孩子一樣依著自己，面對Alpha的靠近，青年不再如剛開始排斥了。  
「我以前有過一名Alpha搭檔。」勇利思考過後決定將以往的事情和維克托全盤托出，他意識到了，意識到維克托將自己視為獨一無二這件事，維克托一直在向他伸出手，在張開手等著他，但勇利卻沒有相等的、向對方張開手的勇氣。  
因為自己的畏縮而讓兩人的關係膠著無法向前，勇利知道從沒人將自己拒於門外，而是他將所有人隔離。只要張開手就能緊緊擁抱在自己眼前的所有人，只要向對方敞開心胸，維克托也一定會等同的回饋自己。  
就像先前的真心話遊戲，只不過，現在不帶任何的強制性，而是自願讓對方踏進自己心門。  
「明明是信息素匹配度不算差的搭檔，對方實力也不錯，但我對於他的信息素就是會感到反感，生理上的感到不適。」勇利回想起當時的情形，還是會忍不住感到反胃。  
只要對方靠近就會想逃，聞到一點對方的信息素就像聞到毒氣般止不住的顫抖、乾嘔，那時的勇利無法理解，明明應該是信息素極為相斥的兩人才會出現的狀況怎麼會發生在自己身上？  
「後來我們去醫療組做了更詳細的檢查和測驗，兩人在生理上都沒有問題，因此，那時測驗官給了我一種可能性。」勇利深吸口氣，回憶著當時聽見這項答案時的情況，「她說，或許是我內心排斥和他人相處、合作，才會導致這樣的結果。」  
「意思是，這是心因性的信息素排斥？」  
青年點點頭，「從此之後，我沒有跟任何一位Alpha搭檔。他們沒有必要因為我而浪費時間，如果我注定就只適合單人行動……我覺得也沒關係。」  
「可我還是想要繼續駕駛機甲，不願意止步在二十五歲。第一次見到維克托的時候，我對你的信息素完全不會感到不適，並且能接受你的信息素在我身邊的感覺。我認為維克托對我來說是不一樣的。」勇利轉頭與維克托四目相交，他原先還想要再說些什麼，卻在看清對方的表情時愣住了。  
聽著勇利發自內心的自白，維克托忍不住臉頰微紅，心跳隨著青年一句又一句話語加快。在勇利轉頭看向維克托的剎那，他發現Alpha的臉頰已經變成漂亮的玫瑰色，不只是發燙的雙頰出賣對方的心思，連同發紅的耳尖也是。  
本來就是並肩而坐的姿勢，勇利一轉過頭來，彼此的距離瞬間縮短到只剩下一個呼吸。在他們都不自知的時候，兩人的信息素已經先出賣了彼此的想法，涇渭分明的信息素完美地混合在一起，於維克托和勇利心底產生化學反應，使他們自然而然地向對方靠攏。  
信息素相容是一項奇妙的化學反應，到現在依舊沒有科學家能夠證明為何信息素相近的AO們會相互吸引，也沒能理解什麼叫「天生一對」。人們總喜歡試圖去為無法理解的現象進行歸納，但有時，人與人之間的反應就是如此特別。  
就像維克托和勇利相觸的雙唇一樣，沒有特殊意涵卻說明了兩人的關係。


	11. 11

11

頭抵著牆壁，整個人略為捲曲，維克托一手握在性器的冠狀頂部，另一手來回摩擦著柱身，微涼的清水自頭頂的蓮蓬頭灑落在Alpha身上，明明是想要藉由冷水讓自己冷靜一些，此時卻起了反效果。  
等維克托回過神，他已經握住自己的性器上下撫慰了。  
看著手上的點點白濁，維克托的喘息聲迴盪在不大的淋浴室內，他開始慶幸自己是一個人住在雙人房內，沒有人會知道他正想著誰做這樣的事。  
腦中一回想起方才勇利因害羞而通紅的臉頰、在星空下閃閃發亮的蜜棕色雙眼，以及對方不自覺勾引自己的鈴蘭花香，維克托感覺到剛釋放沒多久的慾望再次竄入腦中，半勃的性器又一次挺立。  
維克托很清楚明白，此時他之所以會如此興奮並不是信息素的關係，也不是Alpha的本能，而是他真心喜歡勝生勇利而產生的愛慾。  
勇利今晚所說的一言一語都讓維克托心動，一個字又一個字地打入男子內心深處。維克托並不是沒有聽過情話，也並非沒有過戀人，但勝生勇利最直接、毫不修飾的自白卻讓他覺得，這比世上所有的情話要來得動聽。  
那是兩人之間不帶任何情慾的吻，維克托也說不清其中的意涵。不過，從這個吻開始維克托可以明白勇利已經接納了自己，彼此都已經是對方最獨一無二的存在。可這份感情在勇利心裡是否稱之為「愛情」，維克托並不清楚。  
男子唯一清楚的就是他很喜歡勝生勇利這件事，並且想要永遠陪伴在這個人身邊，想要成為他的依靠。  
可是，老天爺似乎沒想要讓維克托的追夫之路如此順遂，相反的，他還沒來得及跟勇利來一個正式的告白，隔天便收到雅可夫的通知。  
「臨時……出征？」站在雅可夫的辦公桌前，維克托難以置信地睜大雙眼，無法相信自己方才從雅可夫口中聽見了什麼。  
「位於亞洲大陸上的地下城突然遭到狂暴體攻擊，當地的防守線已經進入二級警戒，因此向我們發出求救信號。」  
「所以突然要增派人手下去？那為什麼只派勇利？我跟他一起下去不行嗎？我們不是已經是登記成組的搭檔嗎？」維克托又向前逼近幾步，雙手撐在老者的辦公桌上，如果不是因為現在沒有外人在，雅可夫一定給這小子記一支警告。  
雅可夫抬頭瞪了維克托一眼，警告意味極濃，「你們有機甲了嗎？你們的雙人訓練達標了嗎？你們確定現在下去不會是送死？」  
看著男子因為自己的話語而逐漸黯淡的雙眼，雅可夫可以理解維克托心中的不平，但他依舊需要顧及到所有人的性命以及整體大局，「你跟勝生勇利確實是全地下城中不可缺少的戰力，但在你們的雙人訓練還沒達標前，我不會讓你們一起出征的。」  
低頭握緊拳頭，雅可夫說的維克托其實都明白，但是他無法接受的是自己一人被丟下的感覺，也不願意讓勇利到自己沒辦法保護他的地方……即使維克托明白，勝生勇利並不需要他的保護，青年可以很好地保護自己。  
「他們什麼時候出發？」  
雅可夫低頭看了下領隊人發給他的行程表，再看了下時間，「現在應該快要結束作戰會議，結束會議後一小時出發。」  
「我知道了。」沒有多餘的情感流露，也沒有對雅可夫給予的資料道謝，維克托逕自推開辦公室大門，現下他只想在對方出發前見到他，多一秒也好，他維克托跟他說說話。  
說……說他會等他回來，等勇利回來後兩人一起去看他們的新機甲，他會整理好宿舍等勇利回來，只要勇利一回到新人類村，他們就能住一起，有更多了解彼此的機會。  
抱持著複雜的心情，維克托來到了會議室門口，卻發現裡頭已經沒有人在那兒。  
或許是已經結束了？維克托走了另一條到宿舍的捷徑，想著自己大概能在勇利的房間看見正在收拾隨身物品的Omega，但當他來到青年房前、敲著對方的房門卻不見回應。  
這下維克托真有點心急了，他突然不知道自己該去哪兒找勝生勇利。如果只是傻傻地在機甲室等，那見到勇利的時候已經是他們快要離開的時間，按照作戰計畫，領隊人是不會允許兩人因為私情而拖延出發時間。  
維克托開始後悔怎麼沒和雅可夫打聽一下這次的領隊人是誰。  
拿出放在口袋的通訊器，維克托突然發現訊息欄上出現了小小的紅點。  
【Eros：勇利在維修室跟披集確認機體狀況。】  
男子突然覺得這AI真是小機靈鬼，先前雖然在真心話遊戲中小小算計了男子一筆，但維克托覺得這下子可以一筆勾銷。  
維克托開始回想自己先前在網絡上看過的、勝生勇利的機甲視頻，他知道Eros機體的損壞率已經超出平均值，已經被維修部列入報廢機甲的日程內，只是看在勇利的面子上沒有向上提報——等到勝生勇利退役後再報廢也不遲——他們是這麼想的。  
不過，或許維修部的人也沒想過，勝生勇利會再次駕駛著令無數單人機甲員仰慕的Eros回到宇宙的懷抱。  
深吸口氣，現下維克托腦中的都是青年在一次又一次的作戰訓練中無意展現的自信，以及對方在下場後所露出的靦腆表情。想著青年咀嚼口中食物、如小倉鼠般的模樣，想著對方每每看見他時喊著自己名字的聲音。  
「維克托。」  
是了，勝生勇利在維克托．尼基福洛夫心中就是如此的獨一無二。  
收起手上的通訊器，維克托快步往維修室的方向走去，在方才收到Erso傳來的訊息時他順便看了下時間，距離部隊出發只剩下半小時，維克托必須加緊腳步。  
地下城說大不大，但也不小，尤其是彎曲交錯的通道特別多，許多剛入伍的小新人們總會被地下城這複雜的動線設計給弄得暈頭轉向。  
不過這對於維克托來說並不成問題，地下城就像他的第二個家，區區一個維修部維克托還是找的到。  
從維修室由外往裡頭看去，維克托一眼就能來回的維修人員中看見身穿機甲服與披集並肩討論的黑髮青年，兩個人盯著放在桌上的紙張，神情嚴肅地來回交換意見。  
每當披集講了些什麼，就能見勇利思考幾秒後搖頭拒絕，緊接在後的是披集無可奈何地嘆氣，可見勝生勇利一但倔強起來，沒人能擋得住。  
一直背對著門口的勇利沒能及時發現站在門外的維克託，而維克託也不是沒想過直接推門進去加入他們的討論，但他也知道，現在勇利需要的是一個能夠真正在機甲上幫助他的夥伴，而不是一個被私情而沖壞腦袋的搭檔。  
不過，維克託在外頭來回走動，時不時扶額嘆氣的模樣實在是太引人注意，就算披集和勇利沒注意到，其他人可是全看在眼裡。  
維克託在地下城本身就是有名的存在，不只是男子的戰績，單論外貌，這位Alpha造成的回頭率也是百分百。  
男子因為焦躁無意識地散發著信息素，若不是維修部人員大多是對信息素無感的Beta，維克託大概已經引起了騷動，不過這不妨礙其他人感受到他的低氣壓。  
隔著門，在維修室內跟披集討論的勇利突然抬起頭，在空中嗅了下。他不會認錯的，這是他所熟悉的雪松香，但這雪松香中……充斥的是不安、恐懼以及焦急，與勇利所認識的維克託相差甚遠。  
雖然是自己記憶中的味道，但此時勇利卻不敢論定這味道到底是不是來自他熟悉的維克託。這也使得青年在轉過頭、看見門外瀏海凌亂的維克託時，下意識地露出吃驚的表情。  
說不上狼狽，但也絕對不是勇利所熟悉的、整整齊齊的維克託，焦躁淺而易見地表現在男子的臉上，同時，勇利也能發現對方在自己轉頭的那剎那，雙眼由暗轉亮，就像是找回心愛玩具的孩子一般。  
「維克託？」勇利先是愣了下，隨後轉頭問披集：「他來很久了？」  
「我不知道，我也是剛剛才注意到……你知道的，我是Beta，聞不到味道。」披集雙手一攤，看向了放在桌上的機甲結構圖，用紅筆圈了幾個部分，「這些地方是我不能讓步的，剩下的就照你說的做，可以嗎？」  
「……好。」  
看著勇利有些不情願的表情，披集笑了笑拍拍青年的肩膀，「安全第一，大家都等著你回來。」  
點點頭，勇利給披集道了聲謝謝後便往門口走去。披集說的對，現在的勇利已經不是那個將所人拒於門外的男孩，是一個珍惜身邊所有事物，重新看待自己身邊一切的勝生勇利。  
推開門，原先被門板格擋住的信息素向勇利迎面撲來，要不是青年早有心理準備，心情容易波動的他現在怕不是被維克托的情緒帶著走，還沒能說句話就先哭了。  
「維克托，你收斂一下。」勇利憋著氣，即使早有準備，青年也沒法在這個狀況下堅持多久——畢竟兩人是信息素匹配度高達百分之九十五的搭檔。「你這樣我快喘不過氣了。」  
一直到感覺身邊的信息素變得平穩了，勇利才敢放鬆心神，深吸口氣讓自己所習慣的雪松香回到自己鼻尖。  
是啊，這才是他所熟悉的維克托．尼基福洛夫。  
兩個人站在走廊四目相對，一時之間誰也想不到該說什麼，維克托覺得自己原先在心裡想好的字詞在現在都顯得怪異，講再多也改變不了勇利被授予的任務，沒辦法把勇利留在自己身邊。  
還沒等維克托開口，勇利就已經先受不了四周探究看戲的目光，忍不住拉了下Alpha的衣袖，「我們去別的地方講？」  
「好。」


	12. 12

12

被勇利拉著手，維克托走在Omega後頭，男子這時才發現勇利僅穿著駕駛機甲所需要的貼身機甲服，並沒有穿上駕駛員外套，這也讓維克托能更加清楚地觀察到勇利的身體曲線。  
平時遮蓋在棉質服飾下，連身的機甲戰鬥服讓維克托可以看見在勇利臀部上方的腰窩，以及如同翅膀般的肩頰骨。  
這是維克托第一次看勇利穿著正式的機甲服，雖然不是沒有幻想過青年被深色服飾緊緊包裹的畫面，但實際看到的畫面遠比想像中要衝擊多了——對心臟太不友好了！  
同時男子又想到對方居然這麼毫無防備、沒有遮掩地在地下城內走動，心中忍不住竄上一股無名火。一般來說不都會穿個外套嗎？機甲服雖然足夠保暖，不用擔心勇利會著涼，但維克托卻有種自己的寶物被他人看見的感覺。  
面對維克托，勇利其實也在想著自己該說些什麼。前一晚兩人才交換了一個吻，即使他不明白這個吻在維克托心裡有什麼樣的意涵，但勝生勇利完全沒辦法漠視自己保留了二十三年的初吻被奪走的事實。  
青年甚至沒有弄清楚自己到底喜不喜歡維克托．尼基福洛夫。維克托對他來說是特別的，但勇利還沒想清楚這到底是不是愛情。  
領著維克托來到機甲室，兩人對著正在來回忙碌準備的工作人員點頭算打了招呼，再過十五分鐘勇利就必須出發，沒有多餘的時間給他們磨蹭。  
面對維克托明顯不高興的表情，勇利大抵能猜到對方不愉快的理由是什麼，但這畢竟是無可奈何。  
「我也是昨天半夜才收到緊急出征令的。」  
「我知道，雅可夫跟我說了。」維克托努力壓下心中的焦慮感，並且對向投來好奇目光的工作人員甩了個眼刀。  
看著維克托的小動作，勇利只能在心裡無奈的笑了，同時覺得新奇，這是他第一次看見男子做出這麼孩子氣的舉動。「……你還在因為我沒有第一時間告訴你而生氣嗎……？」  
勇利的語氣中帶著試探，以及滿滿的疑惑。  
「……不是。」維克托看著青年小心翼翼的表情，顯然是真的不知道他為何如此焦躁不安。方才的路程上維克托想清楚了，想懂了自己這份焦慮原來不只是來自於和勝生勇利的分離，更多是對於自身的無可奈何而感到不悅。  
氣自己沒辦法跟勇利一起出征、氣自己沒辦法給予對方幫助、氣自己明明是勝生勇利的搭檔卻做不到任何事。維克托有一種，自己對勇利毫無用處的感覺。  
「勇利是不是不需要我了呢？」維克托會忍不住這麼想。  
「你不懂，」輕柔地用指背撫過勇利的臉頰，維克托輕輕撩起青年覆蓋在額頭上的瀏海，向前靠近，讓兩人能清楚地在對方的眼中看見自己的倒影。「你不懂我為什麼生氣。」  
聽著維克托這樣自怨自艾的語氣勇利就覺得不悅，為什麼要這樣說話？勇利知道自己並不是個情商高的人，但正因為這樣，所以他才需要維克托告訴自己。  
——不正是維克托教導他語言溝通的重要性嗎？  
「是啊，我不懂。」勇利拍開維克托在自己額間的手，「你不跟我說，我更不懂了。」  
「我是氣我自己。」  
因為維克托的話語而愣了下，勇利想過各式各樣的可能，卻沒想到得到的會是這樣的回答。  
Alpha將勇利拍開自己的手收攏在掌心，冷硬的金屬與平時能接觸到的溫暖相差甚遠，讓維克托對於接下來的分離有了更確切的真實感。「氣我這個搭檔沒法給你更多的幫助，如果可以真想跟勇利一起去。」  
「噗。」聽到這麼鬧脾氣的理由，想到維克托因為這種事情而散發出這麼不安的信息素，勇利忍不住笑了出來。  
「嘿！我是認真的！」  
「我知道。但是，沒事的啊。」勇利向前伸手環住維克托，聞著對方身上的雪松香，原先因為出征而有些不安的情緒反而因為這股味道而緩和下來，「維克托不是說了嘛，我是你維一的Omega搭檔啊。沒有維克托我還怎麼駕駛普羅米修斯？難不成要叫我去找別的Alpha？」  
「當然不行！」伸手回抱勇利，維克托將臉埋在青年頸間，嗅著對方散發出來的鈴蘭花香，「只有我能跟勇利一起登上普羅米修斯。」  
「我是屬於維克托的Omega搭檔，維克托也多相信我一點吧。」伸手拍拍Alpha的後背，勇利突然覺得自己像是在安慰一個三歲大的孩子，「這樣氣消了？」  
「不，還沒。」維克托抓住勇利的臂膀，將人拉開一點距離，看著對方貼身的機甲服，面對毫不保留地展露自己身材曲線的勇利，維克托吃醋了，身為Alpha的佔有欲在此刻一下子爆發出來。  
「為什麼你不穿外套呢？這樣會著涼的，而且機甲服這麼貼身，你很容易被人盯上的，你沒發現嗎？」維克托的視線在勇利的身上來回掃視，最後回到青年的臉上，並且發現對方燙紅的臉頰，「這時才有感覺？」  
「我我我覺得並不會有人要看……」  
「我倒是很樂意看。」  
別人不提都沒有意識到，勇利這下子終於能夠理解，為什麼維克托一路上會一直盯著自己的背影瞧。  
「你太沒有防備心了。」維克托把自己身上的外套脫下，披到勇利身上。Alpha想起自己前一晚在浴室裡的所作所為，覺得自己看到這樣的場景還沒有失去理智真是厲害。  
平時就穿在身上的衣服自然是沾染了維克托的信息素，對勇利來說，這就像維克托培在自己身邊一樣，帶給他滿滿的安全感。青年甚至開始思考，自己能不能將維克托的外套一起帶出征？  
看出了勇利的小表情，維克托忍不住笑了出來，「雖然我本人不能去，那就讓外套代替我陪勇利一起去吧！」  
「咦？真的？」  
「是啊，所以勇利要安全回來，知道嗎？」不再是單單玩弄勇利的瀏海，維克托將手貼在青年的額頭，一把將對方所有的瀏海梳至腦後，讓自己靠了上去。「我在這裡等你回來。」  
「好。」  
讓維克托幫忙自己帶上連接機甲中端的耳機，勇利以往只要戴上連接器就會特別不安，但這次卻沒有特別的緊張感，更多來自維克托的情緒感染著他。男子的自信正藉著信息素一點一點地傳遞給勇利，讓青年覺得並沒有什麼好可怕的，這是一個再平凡不過的任務，只要清除掉所有的狂暴種，他就能回到維克托身邊。  
勇利感受著Alpha的指尖在髮絲中穿梭的暖意，對方時不時碰觸到自己臉頰而引起的羞澀感，以及維克托不斷在他耳邊說的、安撫情緒的話語。  
這是勇利第一次體會到，有人在等著自己回來，真好。  
勇利本身就有在作戰時把頭髮全部往後梳的習慣，使用青年事先準備好的髮膠，維克托將勇利的髮型弄成了他在影片中看過無數次的模樣，看著再次睜開眼睛的Omega變換為最讓他癡迷的模樣。  
勝生勇利是一種毒，一種讓人品嘗過，就不願意再放手的毒，但維克托心甘情願。  
沒了瀏海遮掩，維克托能清楚看見勇利自眉間傳遞出來的情緒，他能知道，勝生勇利現在正處於絕佳狀態。  
「請機甲員進入各自的機甲。」頭頂的廣播聲挺醒他們，已經沒有時間讓兩人再多說些什麼。  
在機甲室內的有單人駕駛，同時也有不少AO組合，但有搭檔來送行的Omega只有勝生勇利一人。  
【全員準備出發。】耳機內傳來這次作戰指揮官的聲音，勇利回覆應了聲好。  
但在轉身之前，勇利還想再貪心一下。他伸出手，向永遠對自己敞開心胸的Alpha張開雙臂，撲進對方懷裡。  
「兩周後見。」語畢，勇利還飛快地在對方的臉頰上親了下，並且在維克托還沒回過神前跑向機甲登入口。  
起初，維克托還疑惑為什麼勇利會選擇有著「性愛女神」之名的機甲，現在他開始理解了，理解這名看似清純的青年底下帶著怎樣致命的誘惑。  
勾起嘴角，維克托退到安全區域看著勇利進入Eros內，看著自己一手打理的珍寶消失在自己視線中，並且當Eros來到發射口時輕聲說：「兩周後見。」


	13. 13

13

駕駛機甲的感覺是特別的，勇利感覺自己的視角變得更加寬闊，指尖向更遠的天空中延伸。  
青年能感覺自己與Eros同步的那一刻所帶來的改變，現在的他和Eros就像是生命共同體，勇利可以毫無阻力地操作Eros，也能將平時訓練出的技巧發揮在機甲操作上。  
簡單來說，現在的Eros就像是勝生勇利的另一個身體。  
但這並不表示青年可以為所欲為，為了讓機甲操作員們有危機意識，並且借助身體反射的速度，在進行機甲設計時還是保留了一部份的痛覺，即使肉體不會受到跟外在同等的力道，但還是足以讓駕駛員的大腦發出防禦訊號。  
機甲戰鬥員們就像流星一樣來到地球表面，來到這個原先生機勃勃，如今卻僅剩塵沙的星球。安穩降落在規定的區域內，原先擔心的圍堵情形並沒有產生，狂暴種們的習性與人類其實相差不多，都是白天幹活、晚上休息，因此趁著夜幕降落能大幅減少機甲小隊被攻擊的機率。  
勇利此次的任務是協助亞洲區地下城進行防衛，直到安全警戒恢復到三級，甚至是恢復日常水平，之所以會跟維克托約定兩周後見，是因為根據推算，修理破損的防禦設備約會花費兩周的時間。  
跟著地下城人員的腳步，機甲小隊藉由備用出入口進到地下城內，並且進行修整與能源填裝。  
這段時間駕駛員們只能在分配到的臥室內休息，來到地球上的機甲小隊們並不如在月球上自由，反倒多了許多限制——在這裡，Omag和Alpha是不受歡迎的。  
在外觀設計上，地球與月球上的地下城並沒有太多差異，但對於Omega和Alpha的態度可以說是天壤之別。地球上的新人類村居民有百分之九十七都是由Beta組成，在這裡，Omega和Alpha的出現甚至會被視為「異常」。  
對於亞洲區的地下城勇利還是有些熟悉的，年輕時他就是在這裡完成自己的實習任務，是他取得正式機甲證照後第一個負責守備的地下城，隨後青年也去過歐洲、美洲區的地下城進行駐點任務，但待在亞洲區的時間是最長的。  
同時，自然也認識了幾位長期駐點在這裡的Beta們。  
有將近兩年的時間沒有來倒亞洲區地下城，在離開機甲前勇利好奇迎接自己的會不會是當年的熟面孔？自己的機甲終究要交給熟識的人保管才會比較心安。  
拆下連接在服裝上的線路，勇利打開操作室的艙門，跳上天橋，「勝生勇利，雙人機甲操作員。」  
向登記人員提供資訊，勇利在對方吃驚的目光下穿上從維克托那借來的外套，讓Alpha的信息素安撫自己有些不安的情緒。  
「您的搭檔呢？」  
「沒有一起來，我是以單人型式支援任務。」  
「這……」看著資料表上的資訊，確實勝生勇利的職位欄內容為雙人機甲操作員，但沒有搭檔的雙人操作員執行支援任務……這是前所未聞！  
即使是非戀人狀況下的AO組合，為了避免信息素突然失控的狀況，Alpha大多會在Omega身上留下臨時標記，以確保在執行任務的期間不會失控，在碰到突來的發情期時也可以由抑制劑與臨時標記的搭檔來幫忙解決。  
【你這樣可能會比其他人要麻煩呢。】Eros在耳機內小聲地提醒勇利。  
「這我也沒辦法，如果不是沒辦法從其他地下城調單人機甲員，這任務理當也輪不到我頭上。」勇利以極輕的音量回覆自己的AI。  
勇利可以理解為什麼登記人員會如此驚訝，在人員充足的情況下不會讓有搭檔的AO個別進行單人任務，即使是搭檔時日尚淺，也會較願意讓他們把時間花在增進雙人默契。  
況且，像維克托和勇利這樣，兩名資深駕駛員的配對案例也是史上第一次。  
登記人員正用耳機低聲聯絡上級，勇利站在一旁看對方飛快地在屏幕上輸入資料，和他同時降落的駕駛員們早就被引領到其他地方做休息，只剩單人Omega還留在原地等待下一步確認。  
幾分鐘後，勇利這才能從天橋離開，往休息室移動。不過，在離開前他還是希望確認看護Eros本體的維修員是誰，並且想知道對方是否能夠有足夠的實力照顧Eros。  
與其他同樣一起執行任務的機甲比起來，Eros太過老舊，新進的維修員未必知道要怎麼保養舊型機甲。  
但青年的擔心在聽見了熟悉的招呼聲後便煙消雲散。  
「勇利！」帶著自己的Beta伴侶，有著褐色短髮的女性Beta一看見青年的身影後就扯開嗓子大聲呼喊，並且高舉手臂用力揮了幾下。  
這樣的動作引來她的Beta伴侶一陣緊張，深怕女子因為情緒高漲而沒能踩穩腳步。  
「好久不見了。」勇利笑著跟兩人分別交換了擁抱，這是他對極為親近的人才會展現的舉動，「西郡、優子……以及你們的寶寶？」  
勇利沒有忽略優子那微微隆起的腹部，再加上前年收到的婚訊，看見女子此時的模樣他一點意外也沒有，反倒覺得理所當然。  
「這次又是被派來當帶新人的老手？」比勇利高上不少，西郡一手搭上青年的肩膀，互動中帶著兄弟間才會有的味道，「一年多過去了，怎麼上級還沒給你升個官直接當教練去了？」  
「是我自己拒絕的。」無奈笑著讓西郡勾著自己，勇利調整了下讓自己呼吸舒服些，「而且，我現在也找到搭擋，也能再多執行任務幾年了！」  
語尾，西郡和優子能從青年的語氣中聽見明顯的上揚，同時他們也對於這項消息感到驚喜。  
「搭檔！？」尤其是優子，她從小就和勇利最親的玩伴，也是少數極為了解勇利性格的人，當然，她和西郡也都知道勇利是什麼原因才遲遲沒有尋找自己的Alpha搭檔。  
這項消息讓她的聲音不自覺地高了個八度，惹得不遠處手上工作著、實際上卻一直在聽八卦的人忍不住轉頭看向他們。  
意識到自己音量過大，優子反射性地遮住自己的嘴，並且向周邊的人點頭道歉。  
「這件事我可以晚點再跟你們說，在這之前，我想先問問Eros是你們負責嗎？」勇利將西郡的手臂從肩膀上卸下，並且站直身子，這代表他要開始說正事了，「Eros不交給你們的話我不放心……」  
「這就是為什麼我跟優子會出現在這裡的原因。」轉身摟住妻子的腰，兩人露出笑容，「當我們知道支援名單裡有你的時候我們就決定過來了，不然現在我們可是休假狀態。」  
對現在的新人類來說，人們不願意去放棄任何一個完整的新生命，也因為如此，懷孕的女性Beta與Omega在這十個月中會有特別待遇，連同與他們最親近的伴侶。  
不過，即使再缺乏人力，在新人類中還是存在著通姦罪，一夫一妻制仍是現今社會的常態。  
這樣的回答又給勇利的心情打了劑強心針，讓他更加期待兩星期後的歸程。  
向西郡和優子道了別，勇利安心地在其他工作人員的帶領下來到自己的單人休息室，這兩個星期，他必須要在這個陌生的房間中休息，面對所有可能會發生的嚴峻考驗。  
狂暴體的思路難尋，誰也不知道他們會選擇什麼時候再次向亞洲城發動攻擊，因此白天時他們必須長時間處於緊繃狀態，一有任何狀況必須準確地做出反應並且服從作戰指揮的命令。  
前幾年勇利都是以單人機甲小隊隊長的身分帶領一群Omega們進行作戰，這是他第一次參與這種以雙人機甲為主的小隊，這也是為什麼會讓青年比先前都感到憂慮的原因。  
靠在床頭，換下機甲服的勇利在床上閱讀著不久前發來的作戰說明與計畫書，一邊思考著自己該如何面對明天的突發狀況，一邊聞著從外套上散發出來的、屬於維克托的信息素。  
先前在梳洗時青年思考了下，最後還是決定將Alpha借給自己的外套穿回身上，這是勇利在這陌生環境中，唯一能安撫心神的味道。


	14. 14

14

與心儀的Omega分隔兩地的狀況對維克托而言並不好受，男子覺得自己現在或許就像那古時故事中會提到的，獨守空閨等著丈夫回家的落魄女子。哀怨的氣息不自覺地圍繞在四周，強烈的高氣壓讓經過維克托的人忍不住流了一身冷汗。  
不過，這樣的短暫分離也讓維克托意識到自己對於勝生勇利的依賴程度是多麼地高，同時，他也對於能夠擁有一名如此優秀的Omega戀人感到驕傲。  
在維克托心裡，青年已經不是單純的搭檔，而是想要與他攜手走向未來的伴侶。從那刻起，親自替勇利戴上耳機的是他，替勇利梳理額髮的是他，最後，目送勇利到最後一刻的也只能是他，這些都會是維克托．尼基福洛夫的專屬權。  
至於勇利是否會答應自己……對於這點，維克托有著超乎常人的自信。他已經從青年的口中得知自己的特殊性，也能從時的訓練中感受到雙方默契，更可以在兩人信息素相互碰撞時感受到對彼此有別於普通搭檔的吸引力。  
勝生勇利不是維克托．尼基福洛夫的第一個搭檔，但一定是最後一個，男子如此確信著。  
身為沒有個人AI的Alpha，維克托原先已經習慣了沒有AI提醒日程的日子，可在勇利將一部分的Eros權限分享給自己，並且體會過有AI輔助的生活，男子發現他已經對智能AI產生了依賴。  
為了全力支援勇利的任務，並且確保Eros在任務中的性能一切正常，維克托將Eros的所有權限還給了勇利，要Eros好好支援青年的任務，雖然只是以防萬一，但維克托並不希望Eros在勇利最需要的時候出了任何狀況。  
Eros是陪伴在勇利身邊最久的智慧體，雖然維克托也覺得自己跟一名AI較勁很幼稚……但他有時還是會羨慕Eros，羨慕它陪著勇利渡過了自己參與不到的時間。  
想到這點，維克托忍不住愣了會兒神，在這次的分心下被突然出現在眼前的黑影壓了個正著，下意識地閉上雙眼，再次睜開時，他便回到了一片全白的意識空間。  
勇利不在的時候維克托還是要進行日常訓練，只不過是從雙人訓練變成獨自進行，除了基礎的體能訓練外，模擬訓練也是相當重要的。方才維克托正在進行實戰虛擬訓練，根據回放影片，男子可以知道自己因為恍神被右方撲來的狂暴體擊殺，意識因此被退回了最初的虛擬空間。  
還未和青年搭檔滿半年，維克托卻已經習慣了有對方在的日子。習慣每天起床後給勇利發訊息，習慣在買東西時幫勇利順帶一份，習慣在虛擬訓練時有青年與自己相輔相佐。  
跌坐在地，維克托焦躁地撥亂了自己的瀏海，方才因為訓練還未平緩的呼吸又因為內心的不安而再次急促起來。對大多數的AO搭檔們來說，一但有了心中認定的對象，就會越來越依賴對方，不只是在訓練時的朝夕相處，內心也是，頻率將越來越接近。  
不論是對哪一對AO，與搭檔分開的感覺自然不好受，更別提是像維克托與勇利這般信息素配對如此之高的組合。退一百步，又有誰會願意和自己心儀的對象分別兩個星期呢？更何況，去的又是那樣危險的地方。  
將維克托從低落的思緒中拉回現實的是來自系統的提示聲，有人正在機器外叫著他：「維克托！你想在裡面待多久？你是把這當你的棺材了嗎！」  
抽了下嘴角，聽這語氣和音調，維克托自然知道在外頭的是誰——尤里．普利謝茨基。這位跟維克托一樣來自俄羅斯區的Omega，男子是知道他的，他知道這位有著不凡天賦的孩子，進地下城前他還跟這孩子在雪堆內玩過幾回。  
之前與披集、克里斯討論新AO組合時維克托第一時間並沒有想到這孩子，那是因為維克托並不知道原來尤里也進了地下城。  
維克托十五歲進城時尤里才三歲，還需要人戰戰兢兢地陪在身邊，這麼久沒聯絡了，自然也不知道對方分化後成為了一名Omega，還找到了Alpha搭檔。  
按下脫離鍵，維克托的意識漸漸回籠，推開模擬艙的頂蓋他便看見尤里雙手抱胸站在一旁，「嗨尤里奧，你今天的訓練都做完了嗎？怎麼有空跑來找我？」  
沒好氣地翻了個白眼，尤里的聲音充滿不耐：「誰是尤里奧！勸你改改你的稱呼！還有，你忘記了？今天是去看普羅米修斯的日子，你說好要帶一起去看的！」  
「喔！是今天嗎？」維克托輕點下唇，裝做努力回想的樣子，「抱歉呀，我不小心忘記這件事了。」  
「這種事還能忘記？你如果不想用新型機甲，不如讓給我跟奧塔別克用。」  
「那可不行，普羅米修斯是我跟勇利的機甲。」  
「那你還在這裡磨蹭什麼？要我再幫你關上這頂蓋嗎？」少年用力拍了拍模擬艙，如果不是模擬艙足夠堅固，維克托真會忍不住擔心是否會被尤里拍出問題來。  
其實維克托是記得的，記得今天與克里斯約好要去看普羅米修斯的製作現場。但他並沒有很想去，對維克托來說，普羅米修斯是一份雅可夫送給自己、送給勇利的禮物，如果可以，他希望和勇利一同拆開這份大禮。  
而在地球執行任務的勇利何嘗不想與維克托一起監督普羅米修斯的製造過程？如果可以，青年現在就多麼希望自己可以待在新人類村中、待在地下城內，站在維克托的身邊。  
或許他們會看著同一張設計圖低聲交談著、會在沒有人注意到的時候交換一個彼此才懂得眼神。這能夠讓他們短暫地放下自己身上正承擔的重責大任，忽略這座機甲所代表的意涵，只是單純地為人生中即將擁有一位新成員而感到開心。  
「勝生勇利！」  
急促的呼喊聲將勇利暫時外放的思緒瞬間集中回到現實，一個抬手，青年將自右側撲來的狂暴體強行隔擋開來，操作著Eros，向後暫退了十尺。  
「單人機甲員勝生勇利！別衝得太前面了！注意陣行！」  
「是！非常抱歉。」勇利知道方才是自己失態了，竟然在戰場上因為私人情緒而恍神，甚至還一度過於深入敵方戰線，這可是大忌！  
這是來到亞洲地下城的第十天，在新人類村的支援下，亞洲城防護系統的修復正漸漸完成，或許用不到整整兩周的時間，再一、兩天，勇利就能回到新人類村，回到維克托身邊。  
這幾天下來，勇利也漸漸摸清了雙人機甲小隊的戰鬥模式，雖說這幾年也有到地表執行任務，但這是青年第一次明顯地感受到雙人機甲在實戰中的優勢：廣闊的攻擊範圍、搭檔相互彌補以減少失誤發生、比起單人機甲更加充沛的能源呈載，這些都是事實都不得不讓這位對於身為Omega感到自豪的青年低下自己的頭顱。  
單人機甲的時代正急速地衰退，雙人機甲正造就著無限可能。  
「E小隊聽令。」本次作戰總指揮官的聲音在所有人的耳邊迴響著。  
「是！」  
「根據亞洲城情報，這批狂暴體肅清完畢後可直搗對方『營區』。E小隊將負責清查營區內是否還有殘餘的狂暴體，並且以單人駕駛員勝生勇利為隊長，所有單人機甲員組為F小隊支援E小隊行動。」  
有著群居習慣的狂暴體們在世界各地分布著一個又一個的「營區」，每個營區的大小有數十至數百不等。沒有人知道狂暴體們是如何選擇自己的「領導」，也沒有人知道在營區內的狂暴體們是如何生活。  
但他們知道，機甲員的使命就是要殲滅這世界上所有的「營區」。  
接收到來自上級的指令，勇利回想起了豪與優子和自己提醒過的、Eros已經瀕臨使用極限的事情。一槍打穿狂暴體的頭顱，勇利確認對方不會再次起身後便快速跟上E小隊的步伐。  
即便對於Eros有著許多的回憶，任務當前，勝生勇利不會有多餘的留戀。  
「麻煩你了，勝生。」E小隊隊長的通訊螢幕出現在勇利視線的左上角，裡頭的男子看起來比維克托年長許多，以身體機能來說，這對已經年近四十的AO搭檔也到了退休的年紀。  
「我們也要麻煩你了，布洛斯先生。」勇利回以對方一個平淡的笑容。  
「這是我們的最後一次出征，當然要完美的落幕。」與自己的搭檔對視而笑，布洛斯的聲音中充滿了幹勁，「而且我們還要回去看看你的新搭檔呢！」  
險些沒被自己的口水嗆到，勇利操控機甲的動作停頓了下，如果不是青年本身平衡感就不錯，或許Eros就要出現以面著地的情況了！  
同時勇利也不得不佩服對方在戰場上還能以這麼輕鬆的語氣開著玩笑的個性。  
「別取笑我了布洛斯先生。」  
「我可是認真的喔。」在結束通話前，布洛斯的雙眼堅定地看著前方，墨綠色的雙眼中閃爍著大小不一的星子，「我們所有人，都要回家。」


	15. 15

15

狂暴體的營區比勇利一行想像中的要安靜許多。  
即便已經與狂暴體相互廝殺了這麼多年，可至今依舊沒人能摸清狂暴體的社會運作狀態，畢竟，比起去了解一個族群的社會狀態，不如投入資金與時間在研究新型機甲上比較符合時間成本。  
越早研究出高殺傷力的武器，就能夠越早結束這持續了兩代人的鬥爭。  
當勇利一行抵達營區時，他們近乎不見幼型狂暴體的存在。狂暴體們也有體態上的差別，從簡單的身型、性特徵，人們擅自為他們做了最簡單的男、女、老、幼的分類。  
自人們所能保留、追朔到最早的文獻資料看來，狂暴體的出現與第二性別的分化要來的早一些。從第三次世界大戰後，化武與核武造成的氣候、地土變化，在那個時代不乏出現莫名的疾病與物種突變，已經被人類弄得千瘡百孔的地球上，沒有什麼是不可能發生的。  
——所以人們才建立了地下城，並且開始了與狂暴體的長期抗爭。  
原先，人們認為在各方政府的共同合作下可以在最短的時間內將狂暴體們殲滅，面對已經成為「非人」生物的狂暴體，人們並不會手下留情。但「第二性別」卻跟著狂暴體的腳步出現了，這民眾讓「普通人」的定義出現了動搖。  
Alpha與Omega為人與否？他們確實擁有著人類的外型、人類的智慧，卻有著不同於「普通人」的器官與天性。  
——慾望。  
每當想到Alpha與Omega時人們的腦海中總不自覺地浮現這兩個字。  
在這Alpha與Omega終究是少數的情況下讓AO們自然而然地被排擠了，若說人類真有所謂的天性，那「排除異己」或許得擺上第一條。  
史學家們認為第三次世界大戰是因狂暴體的出現而結束，可各國的糾紛並沒有那麼容易解決，為了各自的利益，許多建設事宜上不免出現了彼此牽制的情況，即便是由中立組織所招開的國際會議，有許多次也是以一無所成的情況收場。  
在政府毫無作為的情勢下，民間自然出現了統促聲浪，不再將希望寄託在那已經行之有年的文政運作，轉而支持軍閥與財閥們，並且加快進行地下城的建置活動。  
軍閥在殲殺狂暴體上有著明確的數字功績，這帶起了民意支持；財閥的金錢資助在新型武器、物種突變研究與地下城的建造上佔有極為重要的地位。因此對於軍閥與財閥的合作與取代當代政府的管理行為，民間並沒有太大的反對。  
這種時候，若能得到生命上的保證，誰又會介意是被誰領導呢？  
至於不斷投奔前線戰線的Omega與Alpha們，他們也不過是想要得到一份社會認可罷了。  
領著隊伍中其餘四名單人機甲員，除了勇利以外這四人都是今年才從新人類村來到地下城實習的Omega們。不知道該說他們運氣好還是不好，這幾年狂暴體們的攻擊越來越具攻擊性與組織性，地下城的防備系統似乎正漸漸應付不了狂暴體接踵而來的侵犯。  
「好奇怪啊……幼型體的數量不多，而且……怎麼這麼的安靜？」布洛斯充滿疑惑的聲音傳遞到所有人耳裡，「以往的營區總能看見幼型體不斷的向外逃竄，可這個營區卻給人不一樣的感覺。」  
「布洛斯先生的意思是……？」  
「這群幼型體，比想像中的要冷靜的多……該不會有詐？」  
「不會吧？狂暴體的智商從沒那麼高過。」別的機甲員忍不住打趣了幾句，「如果狂暴體能有這樣的智商，那亞洲城大概沒多久就會被攻陷了。」  
「這麼說還真有幾分道理。」布洛斯笑了幾聲，但心中還是暗暗把營區內的反常記在心裡，想著要記得在戰後報告上寫上這段。  
「不管怎麼樣，E小隊、F小隊，營隊肅清行動開始。」  
以布洛斯為先鋒，所有人呈雁型陣衝入營區內，像是要洩憤一般的將身上僅剩的能源彈用盡，反正這場戰事已經進入尾聲，只要將整個營區清理乾淨，剩下不在營區內的狂暴體們自然會由其他小隊收拾掉。  
連續近兩周的戰事讓所有人疲憊不堪，在對於能解決這麼一個龐大的營區感到愉悅的同時也感受到精神與體力上的透支——他們從沒碰過這麼難纏的狂暴體！  
同時，也由於參與行動的機甲員們大多是臨時調派，事先默契訓練的時間極少，因此在團隊配合也不如一般出征小隊來的順暢。  
幾枚能源彈射出，勇利看著地上零散的、被焰火漸漸吞噬的屍體，心中對於能夠結束這突如其來的任務感到愉悅，為了趕快回新人類村、為了盡快見到維克托，青年手上的動作又快了幾分。  
【右側偵測到大量型體移動數值。】Eros的聲音突然傳進勇利的耳中，讓青年下意識地往右側看去，可地上除了被燃燒成焦炭的屍體外並沒有其他物品存在。  
「你確定嗎？」青年的視線來回掃視，左看右看、上看下看，就是不見Eros口中說的移動物體。  
沒有馬上回答勇利，Eros的停頓讓青年有些不安。再者，勇利並沒有看見其他人有任何異常反應，如果真如Eros口中所說，附近還有其餘可以移動的生命體，那其他AI們也應該發現才對。  
「Eros？」  
【……還有十秒。】  
Eros的倒數讓勇利的心臟開始狂跳，對於自家AI不尋常的表現感到相當緊張，額間漸漸流下冷汗。  
【九、八、七……】  
「Eros！你到底在算什麼！」青年忍不住大喊，試圖讓Eros停下這讓人心慌的倒數聲。  
【五、四……】  
勇利發現其餘的戰鬥員們也漸漸停下了手上的行動，愣愣地看著不遠處塵土飛揚，心中警鈴大作。Eros所言並不虛假，只是專注於眼前工作的他們下意識地忽略了AI們的警告。  
一直到敵人距離他們僅剩數百米，直到他們的機體已經被對方盯上，直到尚未被肅清完全的幼型狂暴體趁著多數人楞神的時候一躍而上，手上拿著被磨利的石塊狠狠地往戰鬥機甲的關節連接處攻擊。  
直到他們的耳機內傳出布洛斯有些不敢置信、略為顫抖的嗓音，詢問道：「你們……身上能源還剩多少？」


	16. 16

16

當維克托踩著步伐來到機甲停放室時，他的臉上是充滿著恐慌與不可置信，自從他接收到半夜雅可夫傳來的緊急訊息時便再也沒闔眼過，一直到前線再度傳來訊息，他才起身前往機甲停放室。  
可他想見的人早已不在那裡。  
於兩周前出征的支援小隊最後只剩下半數人馬歸城，除了在兩周戰事中消耗的人力與機甲外，其中還包含一部機體自暴——為保全隊員所犧牲的機體。  
Eros。這極具歷史意義的單人機甲不得不在這場慘烈的戰役中犧牲，為的是讓其餘人員突破重圍、避免被狂暴體圍攻的局面。  
即便是已經出征數次的維克托也從沒看過如此慘烈的歸隊報告，派出的三十位機甲戰鬥員死了約十名，再加上重傷人士數字直逼二十。  
在重傷名單中傷勢最嚴重的，正是犧牲了機甲換小隊安平的勝生勇利，在戰鬥中造成大大小小的內傷不說，光是強制斷開與機甲的中樞連結所產生的電流便造成了輕微的腦部受損，再加上無法第一時間接受最完善的治療讓青年在強行移動身體時又造成了不少負擔。  
強制與貼身機甲斷開中樞連結的痛維克托是知道的，當駕駛員與機甲的關係有多親密，強制中斷連結時便有多痛苦。  
駕駛員所操作的機甲就像是駕駛員們的第二個身體，他們的意識與機體緊緊連接在一塊：機甲強硬的外殼如同人們的皮膚、內藏的線路像是他們的血管與臟器、輔助的AI彷彿第二個大腦。  
與勇利相輔近十年的Eros已經深深融入青年的意識中，這也是為什麼他可以如此輕易地操作這具比自身大上五倍的金屬怪物，可也正因為熟知、熟識，所以在分開時變得更加難受。  
維克托原先是想搶在勇利進醫務室前就見對方一面，因為他知道，勇利一但被送往醫務室後，在醫務人員們確定他傷勢穩定前自己都沒法見到對方——這是為了保護勝生勇利。  
即便了解，可維克托還是想以指尖輕觸對方的臉頰、看看勇利的臉，想再一次聞到那屬於勇利的、獨一無二的鈴蘭花香。  
稍晚維克托一步到機甲停放室，克里斯和披集氣喘吁吁的模樣明顯也是狂奔而來，表面上甚至比維克托還激動——僅僅是表面。  
「維克托！勇利呢！」克里斯一把搭上維克托的肩，兩人因為奔跑而起伏的氣息還尚未平復，但他們更擔心好友的人身安全，同時，也擔心維克托。  
克里斯和披集怎麼會感受不到？勇利不在的這段時間維克托就像行屍走肉一般，或許在與維克托不熟識的眼裡男子並不受搭檔外出而影響，每天依舊早起訓練、進食，並且在整點回到寢室，即便身體沒有問題，那也不代表心理狀況是正常的。  
克里斯本來還慶幸勝生勇利就要回來了，維克托這不正常的日子終於可以結束，能再一次看見他們成雙進出的景象。可昨晚收到重傷消息時，他心中立刻有了不祥的預感，並且，玻璃破碎的聲音在他腦海中迴響。  
那並不是克里斯的心，而是維克托的。  
「我來之前就被帶走了。」維克托移開克里斯放在自己肩上的手，語調平靜。  
「被帶走了？醫務室已經接管了嗎？」  
「恩。」  
「那維克托就放心吧，新人類村的醫療水平比地球上要好上不只一個層次，交給他們就不會有問題的。」披集試圖說出些緩和氣氛的話，同時，身為地下城中與勝生勇利相處最久的人，他知道青年的生命力是多麼的堅韌。「更何況，勇利是我看過最堅強的人。」  
披集說的話不假，這位和勇利當了兩年室友的青年自然也看過這位倔強的Omega帶傷回寢卻不發一語的模樣，兩人在亞洲城實習時，披集也不乏到醫務室去探望過勇利，給對方帶一點能放鬆的讀物。  
即便這次的傷勢是他見過最嚴重、最難受的，可披集對勝生勇利有信心。  
聽到披集的話，維克托的肩膀明顯震了下。男子轉過身來，克里斯和披集終於看清了維克托的表情，克里斯只是微微皺起眉頭，較不習慣收斂情感的Beta青年則忍不住倒抽口氣。  
雙唇來回張闔，克里斯發現自己一時竟不太曉得該跟維克托說些什麼。最後，他將所有的話語轉換為一句簡單的關心：「維克托……你還好嗎？」  
克里斯看Alpha神情愣了下，明顯不太懂為何他會有這樣的疑問。  
「你在哭喔，維克托。」  
麻木地抬起手，維克托輕觸自己的臉頰，這才注意到上頭已經有了不少淚痕，而晶瑩剔透的淚珠正隨著他每一次眨眼的動作跳出眼眶，沾濕他的指尖。  
不只披集和克里斯，在不遠處工作的成員們也被維克托這模樣嚇著了。  
對於信息素較為無感的Beta被這位堅強的Alpha的淚水震懾，他們從沒看過這樣的維克托．尼基福洛夫，也從沒見過有誰能讓他如此失態；對於能感受到信息素的Alpha和Omega，伴隨著外散的信息素傳遞到他們心底的是無盡的悔恨與悲傷，這場戰役本身就不完美，他們失去了許多夥伴，有新加入的成員，也有已經準備退役卻不能回家的好友。  
這是一份對於無法保護真愛之人所產生的複雜情緒，一份無可奈何、一份自我厭惡，同時也是一份憐惜。  
這份情感統稱為「愛」。  
被維克托的情緒所影響，在場的人們不自覺地想起了那些離開的夥伴們，想起他們的笑容，想起他們離開的時刻，更想起了這一生中所後悔過的事情。再堅強的人都會有落淚的時候，再怎樣桀驁不馴的人也總有一塊最柔軟的地方。  
維克托突然覺得，勝生勇利簡直就是鈴蘭花的象徵，不單單是身上帶著鈴蘭的香味，那在強風中依舊挺著腰桿的青年，在不為人知的地方默默努力的Omega，面對失敗即便會有些沮喪、但總能再次站起身的勝生勇利。  
同時，勇利也如鈴蘭花一般帶著毒性，深入維克托的內心，讓Alpha的情緒因他而上下起伏、焦躁不安。維克托從不在他人面前失態，也不曾在外人面前掉過眼淚，可因為勝生勇利，在男子不自知的時候暴露了內心最深處的軟肋。  
這也讓維克托．尼基福洛夫第一次意識到，自己對於勝生勇利的情感已經壯大到無法自制的地步。


	17. 17

17

人們一直將勝利當作太過「理所當然」的事情，即便狂暴體的數量比AO小隊成員要高上數倍、肉體機能也比他們好，可機甲小隊所擁有的先進武器與裝備足以克服這個差距，以至於機甲小隊在這些年來與狂暴體的對抗上並不至於落於下風。  
隨著武器不斷進步，在肅清狂暴體的任務上也變得越來越得心應手，讓大家總有種「很簡單」的錯覺。  
可就如同從古至今不變的道理所說：「物競天擇、適者生存」，以往機甲小隊們面對的只不過是狂暴體社會中最底階層的一群，那麼剩下來的狂暴體們只會一個比一個難對付，透過這次的戰後報告也讓大家深深體會到這一點。  
在大家不知不覺的情況下，狂暴體與狂暴體營區之間有了聯繫與結盟，因此才會出現這次的情況——這也是為什麼勝生勇利需要犧牲Eros來換取全員平安。  
正在整理營區的E小隊與F小隊被趕來支援的、另一個營區的狂暴體們夾擊，在清掃作業後兩小隊乘載的能源已經逼近歸零，他們只留了足以回到亞洲地下城的基本能源。  
當時，E小隊隊長布洛斯打算斷後，身為隊長的他認為自己應該負起保護所有隊員的責任，可搶先在布洛斯之前，勝生勇利便決定犧牲Eros來換取一線生機。  
Eros是當時所有機體中最老舊的，同時也是損壞程度最高、最應當被淘汰的機體，即便對Eros有著說不盡的情感，如果可以，勇利一點也不希望讓Eros以這樣的方式離開自己身邊，可如果要用一台機體來換取所有人的人身安全，那Eros是當下最好的選擇。  
眼看小隊已經和狂暴體接觸進入戰鬥狀態，與他們有些距離的大隊也沒辦法立刻前來支援，勇利將F小隊的領導權暫時交予另一名Omega單人機甲員，自己則進入設定機體自爆的程序。  
「第二代單人機甲Eros，啟動自爆程序。」  
【收到。】Eros沒有起伏的聲音在青年響起，AI的工作便是要忠實執行主人所下達的指令，更和況，在新人類村有著備份檔案的Eros並不會因為機體自爆而消失。  
有些感傷的輕撫過眼前所有的操作面板，與Eros度過這麼多個年頭，即使閉著眼睛，青年也能準確地找到每一個操作按鈕，能精準地做出每一個動作。  
狠下心別開眼，勇利知道自己不能再多想，當下最重要的應該是思考如何降低損傷人數。按下強制脫離鍵，青年拉開後頸的意識中樞連接，連接著脊椎的線路隨著自爆程序步上正軌而脫落。  
若是平常，要安全、完整地中斷與機甲連接需要十分鐘的時間，畢竟所有的操作連接都關係著機甲員的神經，正因為有這麼精密的線路才使得駕駛員們能操作機甲準確地執行任務。  
平常需要十分才能完成的事情被硬是壓縮在一分鐘內完成，不管怎麼想都會對駕駛員的中樞神經造成傷害，在強制脫離機甲時所產生的細小電流也有可能會造成青年永久性的腦迴路損傷。  
可眼前的情形已經不允許勇利想那麼多，他的後腦正一陣陣抽痛著，太陽穴也疼得厲害，彷彿下一秒就會破裂開來，斷開連結後對身體造成的重量負擔一瞬間壓上全身，讓青年的肌肉不斷地叫囂著向主人抗議。  
艱難地移步到機體內準備好的逃生艙，勇利知道，其實真正的苦戰是在脫離機甲後才開始，如果他們未能安全地回到地下城，那第一個被攻陷的一定是他所在的、僅有最低防護措施的逃生艙。  
在Eros因自爆而消失當下也是一個世代的結束，在長久的單人機甲戰鬥中Eros絕對是排的上數一數二，它所執行的任務、參與的戰爭皆相當具有指標性。即便駕駛者勝生勇利始終不認為自己操作能力有大家說的那麼精巧，可相信看過Eros戰鬥錄影的人，絕對不會否認這位青年將單人機甲的功能發揮至最大——不論是在戰場、還是在訓練中。  
或許在更早，當勝生勇利與維克托．尼基福洛夫組成搭檔的當下，便已經完完全全是雙人機甲的時代。  
Eros消失在花火中的模樣比勇利想像中要來的刺眼，青年感覺到不只自己的身體，雙眼、鼻尖也因心中的哀傷而隱隱發痠，也許，對一台機甲來說，在焰火的燃燒中消失是一個不錯的結局，這證明了它完成了它的任務，發揮了它所能帶給人們最高的利用價值。  
可若一件物品的價值是用這種方式計算，那未免太過廉價。對勝生勇利來說，Eros，無價。  
雖然是舊型機體，Eros卻是存餘能源最充足的一個——因為勇利沒有像其他人一樣隨意浪費能源。  
Eros爆炸所影響的範圍比大家想像中要來的強烈，以至於所有人在撤退時還未能跑出影響範圍，爆炸所產生的氣流自他們身後往前推了一把，重量較重的機甲還好，但勇利駕駛的緊急逃脫艙就沒那麼好運了。  
緊急逃脫艙的好處就在於體積小、重量輕，即便勇利與爆炸點的距離要其他人遠些，但其中激起的氣流卻依舊影響到了逃脫艙，造成小小的艙座因此翻滾了兩圈後才停下來。  
逃脫艙外表看起來沒什麼大礙，如果駕駛員還清醒著，那麼要開回地下城並不是問題，可現在麻煩的是勝生勇利因機艙顛簸，頭部不小心撞上了一旁的顯示屏而暈了過去。  
讓勝生勇利恢復意識的，是安裝在頸側的緊急藥物刺破皮膚注入體內的微痛感，隨後是耳機中來自小隊成員的呼喊聲。  
「勇利！單人機甲員勝生勇利！聽到請回覆！」  
是布洛斯的聲音，以及他的Omega搭檔。  
以勇利的逃脫艙為中心，所有剩餘隊員將它包裹在內，大家聚焦在不遠處的熊熊烈火中，在保護青年的同時嚴防從焰火中逃脫出來的狂暴體。  
忽略嘴中漸漸擴散的血味，勇利趕緊將耳機上的麥克風移到嘴邊，一邊打開逃脫艙一邊回答：「單人機甲員，勝生勇利。」  
站在機艙外不斷拍打透明擋風板的正是布洛斯的搭檔——葳爾特。  
「勇利，沒事吧？」二十七歲的Omega伸手以掌心擦去青年因為撞擊而在額間造成的血跡，「單人機甲員勝生勇利，昏迷時間一分二十五秒，緊急藥物已耗盡、備用品餘一。」  
所有的機甲員頸側都有著兩個小圓瓶，裡頭分邊裝著兩套戰場上可能會使用到的緊急藥物，包含：鎮定劑、止痛劑與止血劑。  
當勇利與Eros強制斷開中樞時便是使用了鎮定劑與止痛劑才得以繼續行動，否則，來自腦部強烈的抗議必定會將這位年輕的Omega壓垮，造成精神、心靈上的負擔，同時也讓青年無法繼續執行任務。  
而在勇利因為撞擊造成頭部受傷的狀況下，機甲服上所連接到的、一部分的Eros在青年昏迷的其間達了注射止血劑的指令，如果不是如此，他可能還得再昏上一陣子。  
「單人機甲員勝生勇利聽令！」布洛斯的聲音難得帶上了強制、不可違逆的語調，「立即將脫逃艙交與雙人機甲員葳爾特駕駛，與雙人機甲員布洛特組為臨時搭檔，接手雙人機甲——阿緹蜜絲——的駕駛任務！」  
「欸？」  
不等青年反應過來，葳爾特直接伸手進逃脫艙內解開勇利身上的安全帶，把人一把抱起放到阿緹蜜絲的駕駛艙入口。  
葳爾特在轉身前快速地向青年行了個軍禮，「雙人機甲員葳爾特，自單人機甲員勝生勇利手中取得逃脫艙駕駛權。」  
若不是情況緊急，勇利很想向葳爾特吐槽一句：「哪裡是取得了，分明是直接自取！」  
勇利理解布洛斯這樣的指令，確實，以目前的狀況來說他並不適合繼續駕駛逃脫艙，不只是肉體上的問題，更多的是精神上的狀況，比起讓負傷勝生勇利繼續駕駛單人逃脫艙，不如由意識清楚的駕駛員配合大隊行動快速地讓全員回到亞洲地下城。  
遠在新人類村的維克托大概作夢也沒想過，勇利第一次駕駛雙人機甲的初體驗居然就這樣從他嘴邊跑走了。


	18. 18

18

勝生勇利對於雙人機甲的操作雖然生澀，但有布洛斯的幫助，所有隊員順利地回到亞洲地下城，意識模糊之前，勇利唯一的感慨是：原來機甲的名字和操作也會有關係……  
布洛斯與葳爾特的機甲取名為「阿緹蜜絲」，來自古時希臘神話中的月之女神，而駕駛阿緹蜜絲的感覺也確實如月光照耀在人們身上時，那般輕盈、柔軟，或許有些人會認為銀白色的月光有些冰冷，可青年不這麼認為——因為這顏色，也正是維克托的髮色。  
原本就因為長期的戰爭感到精神疲乏，最終戰當天強制中斷與Eros的連接造成的不適與在逃脫艙內承受的撞擊造成了勝生勇利肉體與精神上的雙重受挫，一回到亞洲地下城後整個人就像失去意識一般，在接受了緊急治療後雖然確定身體與腦部並沒有大礙，可青年在回新人類村之前、甚至在這之後三天內都沒有恢復意識。  
維克托起初有些不相信亞洲地下城的醫療人員發來的檢查報告，若真的沒有問題，為什麼在最終戰後五天了依舊沒有清醒的跡象？可醫療組的診斷醫生們也給了維克托同樣的答案——勝生勇利的身體、大腦的傷損部分都已經接受到完整的處理，並且確定不會留下後遺症。  
身為勇利的Alpha搭檔，維克托在雅可夫的幫助下拿到了勇利的探望權，並且在青年從觀察病房轉移到普通病房後便一直待在勇利身邊，日常盥洗全都在病房內完成，吃飯、睡覺也是——當然，維克托都有收拾乾淨，不然醫療組的人員們一定會在第一時間內把他趕出去。  
而這位Alpha的舉動讓在醫療組工作的米菈都想幫他多搬張單人床進勇利的病房，直接變成雙人寢室，省的維克托每天都要趴在床沿，或是坐在椅子上、倚著牆入眠。  
入住觀察病房的第一天，維克托隔著玻璃窗看著大大小小的塑膠管隨著針筒埋入勇利的皮膚下，疏導著自己喊不出名字的藥物與營養液，一旁監測著心律的機器正顯示著青年的各項生命指數。  
除了頭部外並沒有明顯外傷，勇利並沒有進行外科手術，除了縫合頭部的傷口外並沒有其他侵入性醫療行為，可大大小小的身體檢查一項也沒有漏著。  
而這些身體檢查出來的數值，維克托也拜託醫療組人員給他一份報告表，讓他了解勇利目前的狀況。  
從觀察病房進到普通病房開始，維克托不僅僅是簡單的待在勇利身邊，原先該由醫療組幫忙執行的照顧任務男子也一併包下，除了更換點滴、紗布以外，擦澡、手腳肌肉按摩等需要特別接觸到Omega身體的事務都成了維克托的工作。  
使用乾淨的毛巾，沾著水，男子小心翼翼地撫過青年手臂，並且仔細地逐一擦拭勇利的手心與指間，隨後，在對方的手背落下一個吻。維克托完全能想像，要是勇利知道這段時間都是自己幫忙處理衛生，把他的身體從上到下仔細地看了遍、摸了把，肯定會滿臉通紅地往自己腹部狠狠揍一拳，甚至因此好幾天不跟他講話。  
但維克托並不介意，比起被勇利冷落幾天，他更不希望讓外人觸碰勇利的身體，因為這具軀體、連同心，都將成為維克托．尼基福洛夫的所有物。  
維克托因為勝生勇利的傷勢而在機甲預備室落下眼淚的消息已經傳遍了整個新人類村地下城，甚至在地下論壇的網站上掛了整整一周的熱門帖，這讓在回到新人類村後第五天清醒的勝生勇利硬生生地嚇了一大跳。  
在亞洲地下城最終戰中受傷最嚴重的勇利是在半夜醒來的，在地下城裡無法看見虛擬月光，可病房內的光線會隨著外界時間做調整，青年轉動眼珠看著僅剩一盞小夜燈獨自運作的房間，柔和的米白色燈光照耀著房間的一隅，青年可以知道現在應該是大家陷入夢鄉的時間。  
從房間內的信息素分布判斷，不用看見維克托的臉，勇利也能知道自己的Alpha就在自己身邊，更別提對方輕握著自己的手，自掌心傳來的溫度也帶給青年心安的感覺。  
吸了吸鼻子，勇利被高濃度的信息素弄得鼻子有些養，昏迷時沒法好好地控制自己的信息素，發現這個問題後青年試圖控制自己散發的信息素，希望讓房內鈴蘭花香的濃度降低些。  
可當他嘗試減少信息素向外發散時，青年能感受到後頸與太陽穴傳來了陣陣刺痛，那程度甚至讓他忍不住輕聲哀號——這細小的變化讓因為擔心勇利而淺眠的維克托清醒過來，當兩人四目相對時，維克托急忙從椅子移動到床邊，右手輕輕撫上Omega還貼著紗布的臉頰。  
「勇利。」維克托感覺到自己有些鼻酸，朝思暮想的楓糖色終於又回到他的雙眼。  
因為維克托的動作而愣了下，勇利想開口說些甚麼卻發現乾澀的嗓子講不出任何有意義的字句，他只好抬起另一隻沒有被維克托握住的手，以食指指背輕輕滑過Alpha的臉頰，帶走對方掛在眼角、垂垂欲墜的淚珠。  
並且，給維克托一個淡淡的笑容。這個笑容中包含了兩個意思，一是表達「我回來了」，讓男子放心的意涵；另一方面是看到維克托因睡姿不良而翹得亂七八糟得髮型而笑了出來。  
從屬於維克托的雪松香中，勇利可以感受到對方的煩悶、擔憂與焦躁，在看見Omega清醒後這情緒則轉為了心安、放鬆與一份青年讀不懂的決心。  
還沒來得及跟勇利多說幾句話，兩人就被不遠處的撞擊聲嚇了一跳，視線雙雙移至門口。  
「醫療組前來報到！雙人機甲員勝生勇利昏迷時間：五日二十小時十七分！」收到機器提示後知道青年甦醒的醫療組人員在第一時間內趕來了勇利的病房，並且準備開始進行一連串的身體機能檢查。  
不只有年輕的Beta主醫師，連同他的助手，醫療組內所有在崗位上暫時沒有任務的人員全部聚集到了這兩坪不到的小房間內，帶著各式各樣的儀器。  
「接下來將進行詳細的檢查工作，麻煩Alpha離開病房！」其中一名穿著白袍的Beta以不容反駁的氣勢將維克托推出了房間，並且在男子面前用力地關上房門、上鎖。  
還沒搞清楚狀況就被丟在門外的維克托愣了愣，隨後無奈的笑了。回想起方才、勇利的雙眸在昏暗的環境中閃閃發亮的模樣，那在溫潤紅茶中加入些許蜂蜜的漂亮赭色，這次，他一定不會再讓這抹顏色從自己視線中消失。  
至於勇利事後發現自己的身體肌肉並沒有因為久臥而僵硬，甚至可以做一些基本的伸展運動而詢問醫療組人員，在對方一臉幸福又羨慕的表情中得知這幾天都是由維克托幫忙做清理，並非由醫療組人員負責時……勝生勇利穿著病服追著維克托．尼基福洛夫跑了大半個地下城的事蹟再次登上了地下論壇的熱門榜，甚至造就了幾十年來沒人能超越的閱覽熱度。


	19. 19

19

「報名表？」  
「是啊，地下城大獎賽的報名表！」  
「啊……原來已經是這個時候了嗎？」將手邊的豬排丼放進嘴內，勇利穿著病服咀嚼嘴裡被炸得金黃酥脆的厚實豬排。青年因為在口內爆出的肉汁與肉香而瞇起眼睛、一臉幸福，比起披集所講的話題，明顯比較在意嘴裡的味道。  
這也不能怪勇利啊！這是他回到新人類村後第一次吃到比較「正常」的食物，在連續兩個星期的營養餐摧殘後，豬排丼就像天堂掉下來的食物！  
「勇利！你有在聽我說話嗎！」披集忍不住伸手輕敲了下勇利的腦袋瓜，「今年的大獎賽，你不會還想著參加吧？」  
「所有的Omega和Alpha都得參加，沒有搭檔的也得要參加單人賽，這不是規定嗎。」勇利平穩地複述地下城內的規條，「我現在又沒有大礙，沒道理不參加。」  
「你剛從亞洲城戰役中死裡逃生，沒有造成甚麼傷害已經是萬幸，只要多休息並且訓練，未來再次派往前線並不是不可能……」披集叫出光頻，指了指上頭的日期，「距離比賽時間只剩下一個月，你覺得你有可能在一個月內恢復到原來的水準嗎？」  
眨眨眼，勇利先是愣了下，隨後露出了微笑。「我跟維克托已經繳交報名資料了。」  
「什麼！」所以他剛剛的勸阻原來是白費工夫嗎？  
「這件事我跟維克托講過了，我們還為此大吵一架。」  
那個一直以來都給人彬彬有禮的感覺的維克托．尼基福洛夫居然跟勝生勇利吵架？披集開始思考到底是他們參賽的資訊比較讓人震驚，還是兩人居然因為參賽問題而吵架比較出乎意料。  
「身體方面的問題已經詢問過醫療組的醫生，檢查結果出來也顯示是在可以參賽的狀況，那我就沒有理由缺賽。」勇利拿起餐巾擦擦嘴，「你也知道，大獎賽只是個暖身賽，並不是非得拚個你死我活。」  
「如果在沒有大獎賽的經驗下就去執行任務，這反而更加危險。」勇利雙眼直視對方，神情嚴肅，「再多的模擬與訓練終究比不過一次的實作所帶來的收穫。」  
「那可以明年……」披集皺著眉，他能理解青年的意思，但他實在不希望勇利為了參加大獎賽而強迫自己進行加訊和復健，畢竟，過猶不及並不足取。  
「我們失去了整整一個小隊，披集。」低下頭，勇利將視線放在雙腿上緊握著的雙手，「新的孩子沒有那麼快培養起來，更何況他們還太過稚嫩。布洛斯的戰後報告我也看過了，連同我錯過的戰後會議中所討論的事項和結果我也都有看到。」  
「最快……或許是今年底，也可能是明年初，上層一直沒有派人去探勘的區域也不能再繼續忽視了。」  
「你是說……世界之肺？」  
點點頭，勇利肯定了披集的猜測。  
世界之肺，沿襲了過去人們對於「亞馬遜雨林」的稱呼，新人類們將這塊唯一存活於地表的林地視為禁區，雖然有派人在外頭安排巡邏，卻不曾深入其中——因為太過危險。  
亞馬遜雨林從古至今一直都是相當危險的地區，裡頭有太多人們不知道的生物，大自然總會在出奇不意的時候給與人類致命一擊，再加上第三次世界大戰後所造成的變化，不僅僅是人類發生變異，人們可以合理聯想，本身就存在著許多危險的亞馬遜雨林也產生了他們想像不到的改變。  
而在地土變動、氣候變遷的狀況下亞馬遜雨林成了現今地球上唯一存活的植被，對於充滿太多未知的領域，人們在沒有充分準備的情況下是不會願意去侵犯的。  
但現在不一樣了，一直以來人們致力於剿滅狂暴體，經過了亞洲城戰役之後，原先認為即將把世界收入囊中的人們開始懷疑，懷疑在無法管轄的區域是否發生了什麼不為人知的事件。而他們也有預感，或許在那片他們不願去觸碰的禁區有著他們從沒見過、接觸過的狂暴體。  
派遣機甲小隊探勘是遲早的，亞洲城戰役只不過是催化劑。  
「但未必會派你去吧？」披集試圖提出其他的解決方法，「你看，布洛斯也好好回來了，說不定上層會讓他們領隊？」  
「布洛斯跟葳爾特要退役了。我聽說雅可夫也已經簽了同意書，今天他們就會搬出地下城到新人類村生活。」勇利拍拍摯友的肩膀，「你也不要太擔心，醫療組都說了沒問題，那一定是沒問題的。而且，還有維克托跟著我啊！」  
勇利懂披集的擔憂，失去機甲所帶來的衝擊在心裡、生理上都不好受，曾經與機甲們強制斷開聯繫的機甲員許多都無法再次投入戰事，有些人甚至只要到機甲室就會止不住地顫抖，絕大多數有過相同經歷的人員都會改為教育人士，選擇培養更出色的下一代。  
起初，勇利想起那在焰火中燃燒的深色機甲還會落下眼淚，狂暴體在其中掙扎的模樣更加深了青年對於前線的抗拒心。  
即使明白Eros並不會隨著機體消失而離開，也知道現在已經在普羅米修斯的系統中已經植入了Eros的意識，可對於操作員來說，最熟悉、可靠的還是一路陪著自己成長的、專屬於他的第一部機甲。  
抬手輕觸後頸的、淺淺的齒痕，青年原先因為回憶而動盪的情緒一下子平穩了許多。勇利這動作也自然被披集注意到了。  
比起先前嚴肅的神情，Beta的表情一下子變得八卦了起來。  
「原來是維克托的關係，難怪勇利現在比以前要有自信了多。」披集挫敗地向後倒在椅子上，任由四肢隨著引力垂在身旁，「如果是以前的勇利，肯定不會這麼斬釘截鐵地說自己沒問題可以參賽，或許還會認為自己只是個隨處可見的單人機甲員，亞馬遜森林這樣重要的任務一定不會被派到自己頭上。」  
「所以說，你們現在進行到哪一步了？你現在應該還沒法承受太激烈的『運動』吧？」句末，披集特別加重了「運動」兩個字，即使再單純的勇利也能聽懂他的意思。  
畢竟Omega的健康教育課一定都會上到這些內容。  
青年的雙頰以肉眼可見的程度快速泛紅，最後成了宛若草莓晶一般漂亮的粉色。「我我我們並沒有……！這只是個臨時標記！為了暫緩發情期的狀況所以……！反正沒有你想的那種事情發生！」  
這下子輪到披集驚訝了，「什麼！自己的Omega發情了他還忍的住只是給你一個臨時標記？該不會是你……也對，Alpha駕駛員若是在沒有Omega同意的狀況下發生關係可是會被趕出地下城的。」  
披集所說的是明訂於地下城機甲員規範第一條，最嚴厲、也最重要的一條規範，在這裡，侵犯一名Omega的懲罰不雅於殺人罪。  
當時勇利的發情期來的又快又狠，或許是身體虛弱的關係，青年沒辦法很好的控制自己的信息素，在剛恢復意識的初期甚至沒辦法收回自己過度散發的信息素。  
本身就處於失控邊緣，發情期一來，自然是穩不住如晨霧般的信息素與情欲，而且這麼剛好的，在信息素濃度達到臨界值、系統通知醫療組之前維克托先一步打開了病房的拉門，撞見了因發情期而全身發汗、雙頰潮紅的勝生勇利。  
濃厚的鈴蘭花香讓維克托不自覺地後退了步，匹配度高達百分之九十五的Omega在自己眼前發情，如果身體上沒任何反應那會讓任何人懷疑這Alpha是不是有什麼問題。  
血液快速地往下身聚集，小維克托以客觀的速度脹大，來自身體的本能不斷跟他說：「佔有眼前的人，進入他、標記他！」另一方面，從小到大的教育告訴他不能趁人之危，如果因為一時爽快而失去機甲員身分，被強制驅離地下城，從此再也不能見到勝生勇利，那才是維克托．尼基福洛夫一生中最大的損失。  
之前在照顧昏迷的勇利時，日夜待在充斥著Omega信息素的房間內讓維克托的自制力比其他Alpha好上一點，至少，讓他能夠在又濃又猛，充滿挑逗意涵的信息素面前別過頭，不去看勇利無意間流露的每一個足以讓他失控的表情。  
直到醫療組為勇利注入少量的抑制劑，讓青年可以稍微緩口氣後，是勇利主動請維克托進去，請他幫自己做一個臨時標記。  
能夠讓一個正在經歷發情期的Omega允許自己進入房間已經是相當大的信任，青年的要求更是讓維克托覺得方才暫壓下的熱度又竄回腦中。  
雖然知道在AO搭檔之間有臨時標記並不少見，但勝生勇利與平常的Omega不一樣，這點維克托比誰都清楚——曾經連Alpha信息素都會感到排斥的Omega主動露出後頸，讓搭檔為自己加上一個臨時標記……這怎能讓維克托不感到興奮？  
走到勇利身前，維克托將青年拉入懷中，一個施力將兩人位置對調，他讓自己以環抱勇利的方式一同坐在床沿。雙唇貼上Omega脆弱的後頸，聞著從那散發出來的、誘人的信息素。  
在抑制劑的幫助下勇利的信息素已經比稍早要平穩許多，但對於維克托來說，只要是跟勝生勇利相關的一切全都是他的興奮劑。  
柔軟的雙唇在自己的後頸處落下一個又一個輕吻，屬於維克托的雪松香逐漸與他的鈴蘭花香融合在一塊，這讓從未與他人有如此親密接觸的勇利忍不住顫抖，說不清自己究竟是對於接下來的事感到害怕，還是期待。  
「勇利，我是否有這個榮幸……」維克托稍加了點力道，在青年的頸側留下了個醒目的吻痕，「是否有這個榮幸，可以標記你？」  
被維克托的舉動弄得面紅耳赤，勇利覺得對方的演技真的可以再差一些，別以為他聽不出那藏在話語下的笑意！  
「怎麼了？你不願意嗎？不願意的話就……唔！」  
沒讓青年說出接下來的字詞，維克托襯著勇利轉頭反駁的空檔朝他那妄想多時的雙唇親了下去。維克托怎麼可能不願意標記勇利呢？這為Omega可是他全世界最想擁有的人啊！只是青年因為羞澀而發紅的耳尖、輕微顫抖的身軀與心口不一的模樣實在是太可愛，讓人忍不住再捉弄一下。  
但維克托也不是會讓得來不易的機會從自己手中溜走的人。初次的雙人機甲體驗在不得已的情況下被布洛斯拿走了，剩下的初體驗，佔有慾極高的Alpha維克托．尼基福洛夫可不願意讓任何人搶走。  
柔軟的舌頭鑽入對方因為驚訝而微微張開的口腔，找到裡頭的另一半邀請它與自己共舞，因為親吻而產生的水聲迴響在兩人之間，逐漸加重的喘息讓他們不自覺地抱緊了對方，將彼此視為「情」字浪潮中唯一的依靠。  
直到失控邊緣，維克托狠狠掐了下手臂作為給自己的教訓。  
兩人的表情都說不上好看，分離時還能看見牽扯在他們之間的、垂垂欲墜的銀絲，沒有人在這一場無聲的較量中佔了上風，彼此都因為對方而差點失控。  
維克托最後輕啄幾下勇利的嘴角，將勇利的手包覆住，兩人十指緊扣。  
這是勝生勇利對維克托．尼基福洛夫真正地敞開心房的證明。  
維克托將額頭抵在勇利後頸處，隨後以鼻尖蹭了蹭青年因發情期而略為腫脹的腺體。「謝謝你，謝謝你願意給我一次機會，勇利。」  
「我會好好珍惜的。」  
語畢，Alpha張開嘴咬住了Omega的後頸，將自己的信息素注入對方體內，在青年的身上留下了屬於自己的刻痕。


	20. 20

20

今天的研發部特別熱鬧，成員們依舊專注於手中的專案，可只要仔細觀察就能發現他們的眼神時不時地會往一旁瞟去，有些看得太專注的人還會不小心搞砸手上正在焊接的電路板。  
原因無他，只要是在地下城工作的成員，誰會不知道那在地下網論壇上連掛兩周熱門帖的男男主角？  
在勝生勇利還未回到地下城之前，普羅米修斯的監製行程都是由維克托一人決定、調整，不過Omega既然回來了，那當然是讓兩人共同決定最後的細部調整較好……只是維克托．尼基福洛夫那自然而然放在勝生勇利腰間上的手實在是太惹眼了！  
本身就是搭檔的兩人同進同出並不奇怪，但有哪個Alpha會在這麼眾目睽睽的情況下把自己的手搭上Omega搭檔的腰間？這麼宣示意味濃厚的動作只會發生在情侶身上啊！  
在一旁看著八卦的人忍不住在心底抱怨起制服設計，高領的黑色內襯完全遮蓋住Omega的後頸，沒辦法看出這名Omega是否被人標記，在研發部工作的大多數也都是Beta，對信息素不敏感。  
所有人都感覺到有隻頑皮的小貓在他們心底撓啊撓，即使是平常八卦心不重的研發人員們也對於這對AO機甲員的感情狀況好奇起來了。  
不過，同時他們也看好這對經驗豐富的雙人駕駛員，因為他們將會是第一對使用第三代機甲的駕駛員，並且確定會參加今年底的大獎賽！這怎能不讓人感到興奮！  
心底雖然對於兩人能否順利操作雙人機甲而感到些許擔憂，可比起這一點的不安，能見到普羅米修斯升空的瞬間更讓他們興奮！  
——反正維克托．尼基福洛夫也是老練的雙人駕駛員嘛！這些年來換過的搭檔是地下城之最，這麼豐富的經驗，就算搭配上初次操作雙人機甲的勝生勇利想必也是沒有問題的！  
無視身邊投遞過來、帶著好奇情緒的眼神，勇利專心地看著眼前的光屏，閱讀上頭一條條關於普羅米修斯的數據，耳邊聽著披集和維克托的解釋——披集是這部機甲的設計者，而維克托是微調的人，現在的普羅米修斯正是他們交叉討論後得出的結果。  
普羅米修斯主打的就是他的敏捷度與重量，雖然體型是Eros的一點五倍大，可在質量上並不比Eros重上多少，靈活的關節設計在優秀機甲員的操作之下也能達到更好的防禦效果。  
普羅米修斯的一切都是如此完美，完美到勇利挑不出任何毛病，比對了研發部給予的、最初的數值設定，青年一看就能知道維克托和披集在這臺機甲上費了多少心思。  
所有的數值都是維克托使用在雙人訓練中得到的資料進行計算後得出的結論，在足夠了解雙方優缺點後所產生的結果，減少兩人的缺點，增加他們的優點。  
如此精準的數值，即便維克托和勇利退役了，普羅米修斯也很難再為他人所用——維克托．尼基福洛夫和勝生勇利是獨一無二的，當然，普羅米修斯也是。  
兩人最後一次將數值從頭到尾仔細看過一遍，確定沒有要更改的地方，那麼普羅米修斯就算是正式完成了。  
今天也是勇利和維克托第一次聽見普羅米修斯的聲音。  
比Eros稍高一些的男音迴盪在研發部的空間中，一時間讓人不知道該將目光聚焦在眼前、隔著片玻璃的機甲本體，還是那不知存在於何處的發聲源。  
【第三代AI——普羅米修斯。所屬者勝生勇利、維克托尼基福洛夫。】以極為平淡的音調道出自己的名字，此時AI的性格還未正式定型，就像初生的嬰兒們，在沒有指令的情況下沒有辦法很好地做出決定，只能根據本能直覺行事——尤其是在非任務時段。  
現在的普羅米修斯宛若一張白紙，正等著被填上各式各樣的色彩。  
決定將視線集中在眼前不遠處的巨大機身上，勇利按下了話筒開關，說道：「我是勝生勇利，請多指教了，普羅米修斯。」  
【好的，勇利先生。】一邊回答對方，普羅米修斯將勇利的聲音頻率收進了資料庫，作為以後辨識用。  
「可以不用加先生沒關係，Eros也是直接叫我的名字的。」  
【好的，勇利。】  
站到青年身邊，Alpha一邊從口袋內拿出耳機，一邊對著這名新誕生於地下城的AI說：「我是維克托．尼基福洛夫，今後的任務就要依靠你了喔！」  
【駕駛我的是兩位駕駛員，我該依靠的是你們才對。】停頓了下，普羅米修斯的語氣中有些不確定：【今後請多多指教……這樣說對嗎？】  
「完全沒有問題喔！非常的勇利呢！」維克托對普羅米修斯比了個OK的手勢。  
「維克托！」  
在一旁看著這對AO搭檔與新夥伴聊天，在一旁的工作人員正式將普羅米修斯的AI系統劃分到維克托與勇利名下，將它放置到與Eros同一個意識空間中，讓普羅米修斯與Eros正式第一次接觸。  
這一天，不只是第三代AI正式問世，更是維克托與勇利的人生中正式加入了一名新成員的時刻。  
突然之間，維克托覺得普羅米修斯彷彿自己與勇利的孩子，兩個人一同培育它、教育它，並且帶著它成長——即便普羅米修斯沒有實際的肉體。而這位想很遠的Alpha甚至思考起自己與勇利的孩子該取什麼名字了！  
認真思考的程度直到勇利叫了他好幾聲、輕拍維克托的肩膀後才回過神來，接收到對方單純又一臉疑惑的表情時，維克托不禁為自己心底的那分小遐想害羞起來。  
「你在發呆什麼？準備要進操作室了。」勇利拉起維克托的袖子往更衣室的方向走去，想起對方剛才認真沉思的模樣，好奇問道：「維克托剛剛在想什麼？」  
「嗯……想一些未來的事。」  
「未來？」換上研發部提供的簡易操作服，勇利有些不懂有什麼事情會讓維克托想得如此嚴肅：對維克托來說駕駛雙人機甲也不是第一次，自己的身體狀況也是醫療組認可的……照理說應該沒有特別的狀況會讓維克托去思考「未來」？  
「現在就先讓我保密一下吧！」將食指抵在勇利的雙唇上阻止對方繼續往下問，隨後要青年轉過身，為他拉上操作服的拉鍊、扣上終端連接器。  
維克托知道，要是現在跟青年坦白自己內心的想法，想必對方會害羞到無地自容。  
更何況，維克托也不想給勇利太多的壓力，畢竟未來這無從捉摸的時間過於飄渺，並不是他們現在能夠談論的。  
回想著對方幾秒錢的舉動，勇利發現維克托的指腹比自己想像中的要柔軟……再想起男子在思考時將手指輕點下唇的習慣，勇利忍不住紅了臉頰——這怎麼感覺像間接接吻？  
「勇利？」  
猛然回過神，Omega這才發現自己居然沉溺在自己的思緒中，直到他們來到普羅米修斯的駕駛艙外、被維克托喊了聲後才回過神來——這完全與剛剛的狀況相反啊！  
「你還好嗎？身體不舒服？臉怎麼有些紅？」維克托看勇利呆愣的模樣，伸手捧起對方的臉，使得兩人額頭相抵，「感覺起來並沒有發燒，是有別的地方不舒服？」  
「不、不是，我沒事的！」勇利連忙將維克托推開，額頭相抵的情況下他能清楚地感覺到Alpha呼吸時的鼻息以及沒有特別收斂的信息素，而那如同藍寶石般閃閃發亮的雙瞳無時無刻引誘著勇利再向前一些。  
再向前一些，就不是單純的額頭相貼，而是相吻了。  
「你確定？」  
「非常確定。」紅著臉用力點頭，勇利趕緊吸幾口自己的信息素冷靜一下。  
兩人交談的過程中，隔著片玻璃窗聽不知道他們講了些什麼，只能在一旁看戲的觀眾倒是有些不耐煩了，透過麥克風清楚地將不滿傳遞到他們耳邊：『維克托、勇利，你們到底要不要測試？大家都等著你們呢！順帶一提，披集．朱拉暖正用他的錄影設施進行線上直播！』  
站在通往普羅米修斯的天橋上，維克托和勇利只要一轉頭就能看到另一頭正在使用麥克風的克里斯和操作儀器正在錄影的披集。  
「披集！你什麼時後開始直播的！」  
「嗨克里斯！你什麼時候來的？」相較於勇利的緊張，維克托對著不遠處的Beta和Omega揮揮手，臉上帶著公式化的笑容。  
『就在你倆黏糊的時候。』克里斯笑著回應對方，『先不說這個，普羅米修斯的測試直播已經有破千人在觀賞了！』  
『而你們倆剛剛額頭靠在一起的時候瞬間漲了三百觀看人次。』披集在一旁補上。  
『畢竟是最新的第三代機甲，本來就滿多人在注意的……你們要不要趕快進去給我們看看？還是你想現場直播秀恩愛？』  
「親暱當然要在你們看不到的地方。」維克托轉過身摟住勇利的腰，在對方的臉頰上親了下，問道：「關於普羅米修斯……不用你說，我們也早就等不急了。對吧？親愛的。」  
有些害羞地瞪了維克托一眼，勇利最後還是點了點頭，默許了Alpha親吻臉頰的舉動。更何況，他們確實等不及進入駕駛艙、操作普羅米修斯了！


	21. 21

21

在古希臘神話中，普羅米修斯是創造了人類的神祇之一，現在的人們或許與祂的預想大庭相徑，但必定不會讓祂失望。  
曾經與布洛斯短暫共同駕駛阿緹蜜絲，阿緹蜜絲取名與普羅米修斯同出自古希臘神話，兩座機甲卻有著截然不同的個性與身分，操作起來的感覺也是天差地遠。  
若說阿緹蜜絲如同那自赤道向上逆流的暖洋，普羅米修斯就是那自極地向下奔騰的寒流，沉重、寒冷，但也不失身為流水該有的柔軟與靈活。  
操作著普羅米修斯抬起右手，勇利一邊確認維克托並沒有任何不適後才繼續測試下一個動作。  
【勝生勇利、維克托．尼基福洛夫，研發室發來通訊。】Eros的聲音傳遞進兩人腦內，已經被安裝進普羅米修斯的Eros除了掌控通訊提示外，也負責監控AO的身體狀況，並且隨時回傳至地下城系統內。  
「接通吧。」維克托笑著通過了通訊申請，並且放大了原先只會顯示在一旁的視訊屏。  
『維克托、勇利，感覺如何？』披集已經將攝像機設定完畢，不用青年的指令它也可以好好執行任務，他轉而將更多的注意力集中在顯示屏中出現的數值。  
「感覺挺好的。」語畢，維克托還誇張地伸了個懶腰，「操作起來非常舒服，真不愧是專門設計過的新機體。」  
『勇利呢？』  
「我也覺得很好。」為了證明自己所言不假，勇利從普羅米修斯的配件上抽出了小光刀，活動自己的指尖操作機甲，讓光刀從拇指轉到尾指再轉回拇指……能操作機甲把轉刀弄得跟轉筆一樣靈活，全地下城除了勝生勇利以外大概沒人能做到了。  
要做到這樣的事情，除了駕駛員本身的技術以外更多的是研發部的功勞：有再好的技術，沒有配上相對應的硬體也無法呈現。  
勇利這番舉動不只是展現自己與普羅米修斯的相容性良好，不受前段時間強制與Eros中斷聯繫所影響，身體也沒有因為長時間的修養而怠慢在。當然，青年也知道自己之所以可以如此順暢地操左普羅米修斯也與維克托有很大一部分的關係。  
比起和布洛斯合作中有些不順、阻頓的感覺，與維克托意識同步的過程更加不同，這也許與信息素匹配度有關，透過在後頸處相連的終端系統，勇利彷彿能看見維克托正向自己伸出手、攤開掌心，邀請他與自己共遊，而青年接受了邀請、搭上對方的手。  
那是一種來自於靈魂之間的交融，在這樣的緊密結合下沒有任何的祕密能被隱藏，包含勇利那隱藏在心底最深處的喜歡與不安。  
勇利並不討厭維克托．尼基福洛夫出現在自己的人生中，甚至，還有些喜歡。  
若將人生比喻為一條以時間作為基礎、空間為輔的洪流，那名為「勝生勇利」的時間中，除了家人、青梅竹馬外鮮少有人可以成為這涓流中的支流。  
可維克托成為了這支流群中的一部分，在勇利心中，他所占有的比例僅次於父母與親姐姐——這也是為什麼勇利允許身為Alpha的維克托標記自己。  
面對自己人生中第一名Alpha搭檔，青年其實一直抱持著忐忑的情緒，他害怕自己無法完美地駕駛普羅米修斯，進而造成維克托的麻煩；他害怕若是連信息素匹配度那麼高的維克托都搭檔失敗的話，那勝生勇利是否只能在二十五歲時退出地下城。  
勇利害怕，害怕在第一次測試普羅米修斯後，維克托對自己說出：「果然還是原來的Omega搭檔比較好。」二十三年來第一次駕駛雙人機甲的Omega，怎能比得過已經與多任Alpha搭檔過的資深雙人機甲員？  
青年這份小心思在雙人意識同步之下無所遁形，面對這份不安，維克托小心翼翼地將之捧起，輕吻了一下。  
這吻，就像風雨過後的暖陽照耀了勝生勇利的心田。  
若狂風掃過你的髮間，就由我來為你梳緩；若海浪打溼了你的臉頰，就由我來替你擦拭；若葉尖的淚水滴落在你的唇瓣，就由我來將之吻去。  
這是一種對於喜愛之人的無悔付出，維克托願意為勇利帶走所有不安，不論現在、亦或是未來，只要勝生勇利願意相信他。  
讓維克托在自己的腺體上留下標記，這代表勇利願意將自己的身體交付給對方；與維克托一同駕駛機甲，代表Omega願意將自己的意識交付給對方；讓維克托看見自己的弱點、自己的不安，願意承受對方傳遞過來的信任，願意與對方付出同樣的重視，那代表勝生勇利願意與維克托共同承擔接下來的每一個決定。  
維克托．尼基福洛夫有千萬個「願意」，那勝生勇利呢？你願意嗎？  
轉過頭，勇利能看見對方正注視著自己，只要等到Omega願意完完整整地交付自己的信任，那麼他們不只會是信息素匹配度最高的AO組合，下至肉體上至靈魂，他們都會是最適合彼此的搭檔。  
思考了下，勇利突然問了維克托一個問題：「在你眼裡，我是什麼樣的？」  
有些意外勇利會這樣問，更意外的是青年居然是「說」了出來，以兩人目前的狀況只要腦袋動一動就能傳遞思緒，不用這樣開口。  
思考了下，維克托想起了一個最完美、也是當初對方教給他的回答。「勝生勇利就是勝生勇利的模樣，一名黑髮、褐瞳的青年，有著最堅強的意志，同時也有著最柔軟的心。而我最喜歡這樣的勝生勇利。」  
透過裝置在駕駛艙內的通訊機，不只在研發室內的工作人員們能看見、聽見兩人的互動，藉由披集的攝像機觀看直播、地下城的所有同胞們也能聽見維克托這驚天動地的告白。  
幾位曾經與維克托．尼基福洛夫搭檔過的Omega也表示：他們從沒聽過這位總將自己擺在第一的Alpha說出這種平淡卻真摯的情話！  
若在男子開口告白之前，多數的勇利單推粉是不看好這段關係的，畢竟面對「曾經」換搭檔和換衣服一樣快的Alpha維克托．尼基福洛夫，要他們怎麼安心的將自家愛豆就這麼拱手讓人呢？要知道勝生勇利可是全地下城最優秀的Omega沒有之一啊！  
可當維克托為了勇利在機甲準備室落下眼淚時他們動搖了，而在男子在勇利身邊，當著所有人面前告白時，看著Alpha那閃閃發亮、如同托帕石般的雙眼時，沒有人會執意這份情感。  
駕駛著普羅米修斯，這或許正預言著兩人將承受非旁人能及的壓力與重擔，甚至會為了心中的那份柔軟而走向通往未知的不歸路……可所有人堅信，即便暗流湧動、危機四伏，這兩人間那聯繫在一塊的羈絆並不會因此消失。


	22. 22

22

地下城大獎賽是新人類村中每年最熱鬧的環節，在族群融合的環境下，人們將每年的「一月一日」訂為「新年」，並且大肆慶祝、休養一番，為了接下來更長遠的日子繼續奮鬥。  
而「大獎賽」便是這假期中最引人注目的娛樂項目之一。  
這項比賽不只會在新人類村進行線上轉播，也會居民中抽取千名觀眾進場近距離觀看實際的機甲戰鬥，這不只是為地下城做最好的宣傳，也是給普通老百姓們一次近距離接觸機甲的機會。  
在地下城內就會進行過一番比拚，從單人賽與雙人賽中挑選出前十優秀的駕駛員們進行冠軍爭奪賽！得到冠軍的駕駛員不只可以得到豐厚的獎金，也可以得到向上晉升的機會……甚至，還會有比一般駕駛員要多幾天的假期返鄉。  
連續五年的Alpha王者——維克托．尼基福洛夫——以往都沒有回家的習慣，不如說，自從他進到地下城後便與家裡斷了音訊，連他們是否安好都不曉得。  
可勇利不一樣，青年定時與家人保持書信連絡，在這個大量資訊化的年代已經鮮少有人會使用紙本信件了，但勝生家對於手寫字情有獨鍾，這也是為什麼當勇利收拾物品搬進雙人寢室時，那被整理妥當的信件會如此引人注目。  
在勇利的允許下，維克托曾拆開那一封封傳遞著關切、擔心與信任的信件，可讓男子有些挫折的是：裡頭書寫用的文字是從日本區留傳下來的傳統字，而非現在通用的新人類語。  
以往大多與白人Omega搭檔的維克托自然沒有接觸過這來自於神秘東方的語言。  
但這並不打緊，維克托總有一天會纏著勇利教他的，甚至，他已經想好，今年拿下大獎賽雙人冠軍頭銜後，選擇去勇利的老家一趟也是不錯的選擇？男子也記得青年曾經說過，自己家裡是開旅館的，即使是在年假期間的旅遊旺季，靠著勇利的關係要整理出一間可以讓兩人休息的房間想必也不是難事。  
這份心情則相當程度的反應在兩人訓練時的心情上，經過普羅米修斯與臨時標記的影響，勇利即使與維克托並非意識相連的情況下越來越能讀出男子隱藏在笑容下的思緒，更別提這種明顯表露在臉上的喜悅了。  
「維克托，你怎麼感覺……非常非常的開心？」  
「哇喔，勇利居然看出來了嗎？」維克托開心的抱住勇利，兩人剛訓練結束沒多久，滿身大汗的狀況下帶著強烈的信息素，讓青年忍不住起了身雞皮疙瘩。  
「維克托！別黏過來……！先擦汗！」  
「這樣濕濕糊糊的不也滿舒服的嗎？」  
「一點也不！至少把頭髮擦一擦呀！」勇利伸長手從一旁的長椅上勾到了維克托的毛巾，奮力地在男子的懷中轉過身將毛巾蓋在對方頭上。嘴巴口氣雖然有些惱怒，可手下的動作卻是相當溫柔。  
勇利擦乾維克托的頭髮後順便幫對方抹了把臉，導致Alpha在講話時有些口齒不清。  
「勇利，偶們放假的斯後去一盪長谷津好馬？（勇利，我們放假的時候去一趟長谷津好嗎？）」  
突如其來的提案讓青年愣了下，因驚訝而停下的手邊的動作，「為什麼突然這麼想？」  
「我想去看看勇利生長的城市。」維克托將環在勇利腰間的雙手又收緊了些，用鼻尖輕蹭著對方的，趁著青年不注意的時候輕啄了下那對看起來相當誘人的雙唇。  
勇利被維克托的信息素弄得有些心猿意馬，他努力讓自己的腦袋恢復運轉，至於維克托偷吃豆腐的動作勇利也不糾結太多，自從兩人確認關係後Alpha時不時就會跟青年摟腰親吻，起初還會害羞掙扎的勇利也漸漸隨他去了。  
「那為什麼不是去維克托成長的城市？」  
「如果我們拿下了這次的冠軍，有多一點的假期也可以去一趟俄羅斯區。」維克托點點頭表示同意，「但從亞洲城跨到歐洲城就要一整天的時間，再加上長谷津跟聖彼得堡都是兩城的邊緣地帶，這可能得要花上近兩天的時間了。因此我認為我們可以今年去長谷津，明年再去聖彼得堡。」  
「明年？」  
「是啊，明年。怎麼了？」  
「啊……不是，有點意外維克托想的那麼遠。」在勇利的淺意識內，他依舊不認為自己與維克托能夠有多長久的時間，或許兩年、三年？即使現在信任著對方，甚至讓Alpha標記了自己，可這思緒還沒能那麼快的轉換過來。  
面對維克托主動提出關於「以後」的事情，勇利內心的悸動比自己想像中要來的多。  
「因為對象是勇利啊！勇利可是我第一個標記的Omega呢。」維克托用力蹭了蹭青年，深深吸一口對方自後頸漫出的信息素。  
「第一個？」勇利有些驚訝地張大了嘴，一臉不敢信。他以為……他以為維克托有過好幾任搭檔，對於標記Omega這種事多多少少應該有點經驗，也不是永久標記，臨時標記的情況多多少少也該有吧？  
「是啊，雖然常常換搭擋，但我可不隨便標記人。勇利可是我第一個主動想標記的對象喔！」語畢，維克托再次低下頭，於Omega的頸測吮出一小塊紅腫，再次宣示了自己的主權。  
「那、那你的搭檔要是發情期來了怎麼辦……？」  
「交給他自己解決嘍，雖然面對發情期的Omega會有生理反應，但並沒有想要做愛的心情。」  
感覺到眼前的人某部位有些發脹的跡象，勇利的身體僵了下，表情有些不自然。「……維克托，你頂著我了。」  
「哇喔，果然面對勇利，我不管在什麼時候都是易感期呢。」笑著放開懷裡的寶貝，維克托的笑容中帶著一點無奈。他知道勇利還沒法跨越那條線，一方面是出身自日語區、天生的羞澀性格，另一方面是關於AO之間的標記關係，畢竟要是真做了那便近乎是完全標記了。  
一名Omega一生中只能被一名Alpha完全標記，可Alpha卻可以同時標記好幾名Omega，這是所有人都知道的基本常識，因此對Omega來說與Alpha做愛是一件需要謹慎思考的事情——尤其是發情期時的對象。  
與單純在後頸處留下咬痕不同，交歡時所產生的信息素交流會變得更加激烈濃厚，即使有做保護措施，那身上殘留的氣味也不是一星期、半個月能消失的。  
完全標記必須建立在交歡過程中，Alpha在Omega的生殖腔內留下體液的同時咬住後頸的腺體，這才算完完整整的標記，同時也注定了Omega今後只能靠這位Alpha緩解發情期的未來。  
在這個Omega地位高於Alpha的時代，Alpha若是隨意地完全標記，在違反Omega意願的情況下強迫對方，那所需要付出的代價可能是終身監禁。因此每位Alpha自幼便被教育不可以違反Omega的意願，同時培訓Alpha的自制力。  
在勇利沒有點頭答應的情況下，維克托即便易感期來了也不能對他下手，即使兩人每天都在同一間寢室生活、睡在同一張床上。  
看著維克托暫時離開去解決生理困擾的背影，勇利摀著臉蹲到地上，從掌心中發出了意義不明的低喊聲。  
面對維克托方才所說的那段話，勇利充分地感覺到自己對於這名Alpha的特殊性，青年從沒想過自己居然會是維克托第一個標記的對象，也從沒想過對方居然跟自己一樣「零經驗」。  
同時，勇利的內心也產生了對維克托些許的內疚感。  
與維克托的氣息對勇利有著極大的吸引力一樣，勇利的信息素對維克托來說也有著致命的誘惑力。可他真的有點怕，有點怕人們口中那近乎滅頂的娛歡，無法自制的精神高潮。  
愛情經驗為零，性經驗自然也為零，兩邊都是從零開始，也過了那十五、六歲年少輕狂的時間，沒了當年那份魯莽，多的是躊躇不前的顧慮，然而，佔著他們心中最大一塊的，依舊是對於彼此的重視與尊重。


	23. 23

23

地下城論壇關於大獎賽的討論正持續發燒中，面對不知會鹿死誰手的冠軍頭銜所有人相當好奇，其中最火熱的版面自然是關於AO雙人組的討論。  
除了今年新加入AO組合的維克托和勇利，去年的冠、亞軍也是熱門人選之一。不過，多數人看好的依舊是去年的冠軍組合——喬納森和克里斯。AO的搭檔默契是需要靠時間磨合的，每個人的性格不同、所表現的戰鬥型態也不同，這種雙人性質的對抗戰對克里斯組合相當有利。  
但信息素契合的AO可以靠精神上的、沒有任何科學根據的——默契去彌補，常理來說越習慣單人作戰的勇利會無法配合維克托的習慣，或是錯估Alpha的想法，這點在雙人戰中相當吃虧。  
有時，腦袋跟上了可身體未必能即時做出反應。  
至於同樣組隊時間不長的另一個組合——尤里．普利謝茨基與奧塔別克．阿爾京也讓人相當期待，雖然多數人並不認為他們可以摘下桂冠，但期待他們為大獎賽帶來一場精采的對決。  
這三組中，前一年的冠亞軍有著前十決賽的保送資格，需要從最底層一步一步往上晉級的只有維勇組。從肉體搏擊篩選到雙人對戰，大多數人抱持著看好戲的心情觀賞兩人一次又一次「秒殺」對手的錄影。  
其實，他們最想看的是維克托每次戰後總會花式誇獎勝生勇利，亦或是把青年抱起來轉好幾圈、親好幾下，再以勇利紅著臉推開維克托的模式做結。各式各樣的放閃場面總讓人忍不住大喊「虐爆單身狗——」！  
同時不禁好奇這位Alpha到底可以變出多少不同的招式來討Omega歡喜，讓他們這些遲遲沒有穩定對象的Alpha們學幾招！  
維克托跟勇利並不是會去關注地下論壇的個性，維克托有自己的公式頁面，僅限於個人用、發布消息跟照片的網站。  
至於勇利，他不只不刷論壇，更沒有個人網頁，許多喜歡勝生勇利的粉絲們只能靠披集偶爾的照片中吸一些「勝生勇利元素」。不過在兩人脫離培訓狀態、去到各自的部門就職後這類的照片也大幅下降，造成勇利粉們進入了糧食飢荒狀態。  
但現在維克托．尼基福洛夫出現了！這位平時就對SNS有重度成癮的Alpha自然不會放過每一個可以為戀人拍照紀錄的機會，更喜歡在個人網站上傳自己與勇利的日常互動——維克托的舉動就像救了處於飢渴狀態的勇利粉們！每天都眼巴巴地等著男子更新自己的SNS。  
而相片中的另一位男主角是知道這件事的。每一次上傳前維克托都會徵求勇利的同意，在披集早年的訓練下，青年對於鏡頭的敏感度遠沒有以前高，不至於到一發現攝像頭就會逃跑的地步。  
這也讓維克托的照片總是自然又好看。當然，最最有魅力的照片當然是留在維克托個人的電腦中，僅供私人觀賞，絕不外傳。  
在初階肉搏篩選賽中維勇兩人以五戰五勝的戰績晉升到第二回合，在第二階的雙人對抗賽中也以完勝的狀態進入到最後的前十強決賽。  
面對勢如破竹的AO組合，克里斯認識維克托這麼多年，自然不敢小覷這對搭檔時間不長的雙人機甲員，甚至產生了些許的畏懼感——誰也不能預料，信息素契合度高達百分之九十五的Alpha和Omega在腎上腺素爆發的狀況下會產生怎樣的化學反應。  
百分之九十五，這可是出現第二性別以來信息素契合度最高的紀錄。  
每一場對戰的錄影克里斯都會拉著自家搭檔來回研究好幾次，他們確信，在這大獎賽爭奪賽中一定會遇到這對AO搭檔。  
前十強爭奪賽會分在兩天內比完，第一天篩選出前四名的組合，第二天決定「王者」頭銜花落誰家。  
大獎賽中使用的機甲並非平時任務時的個人機體，而是訓練用機台，畢竟每個人的機甲有新有舊，光是維克托和勇利所擁有的是最新第三代機甲就足夠造成爭議，更別提是在比賽中使用。  
至於日常陪伴在駕駛員身邊的AI們只能進行戰況提醒，並沒有機甲的操作權限，自然也沒有輔助瞄準校正的功能——這是一場靠雙方實力爭奪桂冠的競賽。  
這幾個月間存在於維克托腦海中的畫面終於化做現實。  
嘴唇在勇利的雙頰上有著一席之地，指尖在青年的髮絲間收攏，看著他的Omega在自己身邊、俐落地操作比自己龐大許多倍的金屬怪物。  
以及現在，他們正在預備廳中等待大獎賽決賽的抽籤結果。維克托總沒能與搭檔走完一個賽季，許多搭檔在大獎賽後便選擇與他解除關係，理由都是：「維克托的操作方式太強勢了，我搭配不上。」  
但維克托也不曾因為這些話而改變自己的操作性格，他並不會為了迎合他人而去委屈自己，改變自己的戰鬥方式，他選擇一直一直尋找，尋找那與自己最合拍、能夠與他並肩同行的人。  
——勝生勇利就是維克托．尼基福洛夫不斷追尋的存在。  
「維克托？」伸手拍了拍男子的手臂，勇利看對方有些發楞的表情，忍不住出聲呼喊，「怎麼了嗎？怎麼突然楞著笑出來了？」  
在維克托不自知的狀況下，他的嘴邊正漾著淺淺的笑容，雖然沒有特別聚焦在其他人事物上，可男子的雙眼中閃著星辰，其中的光芒在轉頭看見勇利的臉時更加耀眼了幾分。  
「因為想著勇利啊。」維克托一邊說著邊撲向勇利將人抱了個滿懷，還搓揉了下方才他們好不容易整理好的髮型。  
「維克托別亂蹭！髮型會亂掉的！」  
「那我再幫勇利整理一次就好，別擔心。」  
「等下抽籤結果就要出來了，我們沒有那個時間再重新整理了！」  
「我覺得勇利即使頭髮有些凌亂也相當好看喔！我完全不介意！」說完，維克托輕吻了下勇利的雙唇，就像蜻蜓點水一般。  
還沒來得及讓勇利做出任何反應，一旁的口哨聲搭配熟悉的調侃字詞讓青年瞬間紅透了臉頰。  
「這種時候還能這樣秀恩愛的，除了維克托和勇利以外也沒人有那個閒情逸致了吧？」  
「嗨！克里斯、喬納森。」維克托並沒有放開抱著勇利的雙手，從旁人的眼光來看，就像一隻大型無尾熊攀在年輕的Omega身上。  
「維克托，好久不見了。這位就是你的搭檔，勝生勇利？久仰大名了。」克里斯的Alpha——喬納森笑著伸出手，想和勇利來個增進彼此友誼的握手禮。  
「你好，我是勝生勇利。」同樣回以笑容，勇利打算伸手回握，可在他的指尖碰觸到對方前，快他一步的維克托搶先握住了喬納森的手。  
一瞬間，勇利和喬納森都愣了下。  
「謝謝你喜歡我的勇利呀。」故意忽視對方的表情，維克托握住喬納森的手上下甩動。  
而銀髮Alpha的舉動則讓克里斯忍不住大笑出聲：「維克托．尼基福洛夫，你這個大醋缸！」  
從維克托的信息素中，喬納森與克里斯都感受不到一絲怒意，也沒有攻擊性，反倒有些不情願，這麼一推論下來，他們能輕易地猜到——維克托難得的吃醋了！  
「我怎麼都不知道你原來是個大醋缸？」  
「因為以前從沒遇過讓我吃醋的人啊！勇利可是第一個。」  
「維克托！」雖然知道對方喜歡自己，總在自己的耳邊說著綿綿情話，可在公眾場合中勇利的臉皮依舊薄的像張紙，沒法接受俄羅斯區人這樣赤裸的調情啊！  
「我說的可都是真心話。親愛的，你是第一個讓我知道原來自己也會像個青少年孩子一樣吃醋的人。」貼近勇利耳邊，維克托講話時的氣息暈燙了青年的耳尖，雙唇似有若無地碰觸他的耳輪。  
「我、我知道了！但別在外面做這樣的……」  
「那回到房間裡就可以？」  
「這……」  
「勇利——」  
站在一旁看著正處於熱戀期的小情侶，對於克里斯和喬納森這種已經從搭檔關係晉升到戀人，一同出生入死許多年，只要一退下前線就打算去登記的穩定情侶來說，維克托和勇利的行為讓他們回想起那十六七歲時、年少懵懂，最為青澀也最為瘋狂的年齡。  
想當年，克里斯和喬納森還在熱戀期時也是這樣黏糊呢！一步都不想離開彼此身邊。  
可現在的場合並不一樣，這裡是大獎賽決賽的等候休息室，幾分鐘後將在這裡公告他們的抽籤結果，此時正站著相談甚歡的兩組人馬下一秒就可能會變成在競技場上廝殺的勁敵。  
「感覺你們對於抽籤結果一點也不緊張？」喬納森伸手摟住克里斯的腰，一句話就讓同在等待、順便偷聽的其他組別們繃起了神經。  
「不會啊。因為我知道，不管遇上誰我跟勇利都能獲勝。」笑著將視線轉移到喬納森身上，兩名Alpha同時釋放出了信息素，在這不大的空間內碰撞起來。  
有了臨時標記，再加上連月來的訓練，勇利面對維克托的信息素不再像最初契合度測驗時毫無抵抗力，些許的碰撞便進入發情狀態。相反的，自己的Alpha正與另一名Alpha無聲較勁，為的是雙方接下來的競賽，不論抽籤結果如何，這都足以讓人亢奮起來。  
維克托的信息素與那在冷冽寒風中千磨萬擊還堅硬的雪松別無二致，不只帶走勇利心底那些許的慌亂，更讓青年感受到自己身旁這名Alpha的強大、沉穩與面對每一場競賽志在必得的決心。  
抬起手，青年以指尖輕觸銀髮男子的臉頰，兩人相依靠在一起，任由Alpha將放在自己腰間的雙手更收緊了些。雙眼微瞇、輕勾嘴角，勇利的表情帶著些許的自傲——自信，是對兩人的實力有所把握；驕傲，是在為自己有一名如此優秀的搭檔而感到驕傲。  
「不管遇到怎麼樣的對手，我跟維克托都會克服、並且戰勝所有人。」


	24. 24

24

「你就算想戰勝所有人，但也不可能戰勝我們！」  
略為高亢的嗓音讓原先劍拔弩張的氣氛瞬間消失大半，留下的是眾人滿滿的疑惑。只因為這聲音的主人聽起來有些年輕，帶著些許沙啞，再搭配上聲音主人那有些稚嫩的臉龐，讓人不難猜想這應該是年僅十五、六歲，處於正在變聲的年紀。  
尤里．普利謝茨基正踩在椅子上，雙手抱胸，表情略微不悅。  
所有人對於尤里．普利謝茨基與他的搭檔會出現在這裡並不意外，畢竟也是去年的亞軍得主，可這是勇利第一次見到這名與自己名字同音的Omega，使得青年忍不住到抽口氣。  
因為……尤里比影像中要漂亮了多，身材也比想像中嬌小、纖細，燦金色的髮絲與維克托少見的月色不同，帶著朝氣，漂亮的祖母綠色雙瞳正閃爍著無限星光，展現少年的自信心。  
「嗨！尤里。一陣子沒見長高了嗎？」  
「當然，我又長高了五毫米！以後一定會長的比老頭子你還高。」尤里從椅子上跳下來，拉著自己的搭檔——奧塔別克．阿爾京——走到他們身邊。  
對尤里來說，他也是第一次見到勝生勇利本人，透過戰鬥錄影，尤里一直將勇利想像成冷酷、嚴謹的Omega，可方才在一旁看著他們談天，完全打碎的少年對於勇利的幻想。  
「這就是勝生勇利？比我想像中的……要不起眼。」  
「嘿尤里！我的勇利可是世界上最閃耀的小星星！」維克托抗議地在空中揮舞拳頭，「我家勇利世界第一可愛！還有，我才二十八，一點也不老！」  
聽著維克托的話，尤里瞬間露出了相當厭惡的表情。「老頭，你能不能改改你那稱呼啊？聽你Yuri、Yuri的叫，我都覺得好噁心。」  
這名沉溺於戀愛中的Alpha，永遠不會知道自己在要「勇利」的時候是多麼溺寵、多麼溫柔。對於已經習慣了的勇利來說可能沒什麼感覺，可對尤里來說，這就像世界末日一樣可怕。  
「你那發音就像威化糖一樣膩口。」尤里誇張地吐著舌頭，「噁心死了。」  
「這麼說來，勇利和尤里的發音相當類似，都是『Yuri』呢！」克里斯站在一旁看著尤里戲劇化的表情，完全能明白這名Omega少年為何會對維克托的聲音感到反感。  
先不說尤里本身就對維克托毫無興趣，有哪位有搭檔的Omega會喜歡聽不相關的人喊著自己的名字呢？更何況還是以那足以讓人溺死的糖份所喊出來的親暱稱呼。  
……如果自己的名字也被維克托以這樣甜膩的聲調掛在嘴邊，克里斯大概會想要用膠帶把對方的嘴巴封起來。  
「確實呢……而且這樣我們在叫勝生勇利和尤里．普利謝茨基的時候會很難分辨，叫全名也很麻煩又饒口……」  
「不然，尤里就叫尤里奧吧！」維克托思考了下，也覺得這樣不太妥當，「Yuri」這個稱呼他只想留給自己親愛的Omega。  
「啊？尤里奧？這什麼蠢稱呼！」尤里覺得，自己的腦袋就要因維克托這俗氣到不行的新稱呼而爆炸了。  
「我覺得挺好聽的，也可以好好的區別你們兩個。」克里斯投下了贊成票。  
「我也覺得可以。」  
「我……」勇利處於一個為難的狀況中，他當然也不樂見自己與別人撞名，更何況這是一個維克托每天都會呼喚的名字，可也覺得被強制取綽號的尤里奧有些可憐……  
在勝生先生不自知的狀況下，他沒發現自己也將「尤里」二字轉換為「尤里奧」。  
「勇利的意見不被採納！」維克托打斷青年的發言，「畢竟這是我們對尤里奧的稱呼呢！對吧尤里奧！」  
「去你的尤里奧！老子叫尤里．普利謝茨基！」少年的聲音大到足以讓所有人將視線轉移到他們身上。「奧塔別克！你要是也用這個稱呼叫我，我就跟你斷搭檔關係！」  
本來站在一旁發呆的青年突然被點名，他眨眨眼後說：「在我眼中，你就是叫尤里．普利謝茨基。」  
「這還差不多，果然還是摯友比較可靠。」尤里滿意的點點頭，在這骯髒的成人世界中果然還是摯友最值得信任，不會背叛他。  
大家一言一語的聊著天，尤里與奧塔別克的加入讓氣氛更加和緩了些，多了些單純的家常，少了些許那針鋒相對的煙硝味。  
趁著這段空檔，維克托和尤里也解釋了為何兩人會彼此認識。  
「尤里奧是我鄰居家的小孩，以前陪他在雪地裡玩過幾回，如此而已。」  
「但上次談到尤里奧時，維克托你居然半點印象都沒有？」克里斯想起幾個月前的聊天內容，當時勇利和維克托臉上那滿滿的困惑可不是裝出來的。  
「因為『尤里』這樣的名字在俄羅斯區相當常見，當時你們也沒有給我看照片。」雙手一攤，維克托表示這錯並不能算在自己頭上，「我進到地下城時尤里奧才三歲，要我記住一個三歲的孩子未免也有些強人所難？」  
「再加上你在記人這方面確實有待加強。」勇利幫補了一刀。  
「勇利——你怎麼可以這樣說！我好傷心啊！」  
「這是事實！你想想上次遇到你前搭檔的時候，你連對方的名字都喊不出來！」  
「自從遇到勇利後，能讓我記住的搭檔名字就只有『勝生勇利』啊！其他人早就忘了！」維克托的話語成功收穫害羞的勝生勇利一枚。  
「老頭就是老了才會記不得吧。就算『尤里』不是常見的名字，但聽到普利謝茨基的時候也該知道了。」  
「啊，關於這點。」克里斯很老實地舉起手承認：「是我跟披集．朱拉暖沒有提到姓氏這方面，你們俄羅斯區的姓氏太難背了。」  
「你們瑞士區的人也不遑多讓。」  
勇利抬起手好奇地發問：「那為什麼普利謝茨基這個姓氏就能夠串連起來了……？如果是一名三歲的孩子，應該更不會特別去記得對方的姓氏才對。」  
「因為尼基福洛夫家和普利謝茨基家是世交，也常常有聯姻關係。」維克托的手在空中比劃了下，「這也是為什麼尤里奧會是我鄰居的關係。」  
「尼基福洛夫跟普利謝茨基可是俄羅斯區很有名的望族喔。」克里斯知道勇利對歐洲城的狀況並不了解，因此特別幫忙補足，「兩家常常有聯姻關係，產生了不少優秀的AO組合在前線建立戰績，當年的新人類計畫中也有不少貢獻，因此在當地的聲望相當不錯。」  
「這部分對於在亞洲城的勇利和奧塔別克來說比較陌生吧。」  
「我不會特別去關注這方面的訊息。」面對喬納森的提問，勇利誠實地搖頭。  
「……沒有特別去接觸過。」雖然出身於距離歐洲城較近的哈薩克區，可這並不代表會去接觸俄羅斯區的事物。  
像是突然想到什麼一般，克里斯的目光突然在尤里和維克托身上來回掃視，「該不會，你們兩家還有什麼指腹為婚的習慣吧。」  
「這就得要讓你失望了。」銀髮男子不帶情感地呵呵兩聲，「尼基福洛夫家崇尚自由戀愛。」  
微微瞇起雙眼，這兩聲「呵呵」搭配上維克托警告意味十足的眼神讓克里斯忍不住起了身雞皮疙瘩，強硬的雪松香正從Alpha的方向直直地像他施壓，嘴邊掛著笑，可只要看的懂氣氛的人就能知道，維克托明顯是動怒了。  
俗話說，笑著生氣的人最不能惹。克里斯舉起雙手表示投降，喬納森也幫忙釋放出信息素將戀人與別的Alpha隔擋開來。  
老實說，在克里斯詢問兩家有沒有固定聯姻的習慣時，勇利忍不住握進了下自己的雙拳，心跳略為加速。  
與出身於名門世家的維克托相比，勝生勇利也不過是在日本區那一小角誕生的平凡男孩，受過的教育並不能與前者相比，這也難怪勇利在看著維克托的一舉一動時，總能感受到一股道不盡的優雅。  
那一瞬間，勇利害怕了起來，害怕尼基福洛夫家族是否會不願意認同他們的關係。  
而這份心情藉著信息素、透過青年那握緊雙拳的小動作傳遞給了維克托，這才是讓維克托動怒的原因。平時這樣的話題，維克托並不會特別在意，甚至也覺得沒什麼好避免的，但現在，自己視為人生伴侶的Omega就在身邊，並且因為這個話題而感到擔憂、不安，這怎能讓身為Alpha的維克托沉得住氣？  
「普利謝茨基家族也不管這種事，之所以會常常聯姻也不過是因為兩方熟識，同年齡的人不少，自小培養起的默契加上在前線一同出入生死而造成的結果。」  
看著有些尷尬的氣氛，尤里忍不住「嘖」了聲，「到底抽籤結果什麼時候要出來啊！等都等得不耐煩了！」  
然而，少年也沒有預料到在自己講完這句話後三秒便傳來了毫無情感起伏的AI廣播通知，擺在休息室內的大屏幕也在這個瞬間亮了起來。【現在是上午十一點整，開始公布大獎賽決賽抽籤順序結果。】  
突然出現的光源讓所有人有些不適地瞇起眼睛，幾秒後才將視線聚焦在身前的屏幕上，從十組搭檔中進行抽籤排序，決定了所有人在今日下午即將面臨的挑戰與對手。  
大獎賽決賽第一戰。  
【勝生勇利與維克托．尼基福洛夫，對上，尤里．普利謝茨基與奧塔別克．阿爾京。】


	25. 25

25

這是一個有著橢圓狀屋頂的大型競技場，在競技場的四周圍繞了千餘名觀眾，不只有被抽選出來的一般平民，同時也有大量的、地下城的成員們一同觀賞這一年一度的賽事。  
最底部是一大片的土製地面，是比賽開始與結束的地方。隨著高度變化，競技場的四周架設了無數臺動態追蹤攝影機，捕捉競技場上千變萬化的每一個瞬間，以便於轉播給全新人類村的觀眾並且記錄下來。  
所有人頭頂上的模擬屏幕是整個場地的制高點，不論什麼原因，只要破壞虛擬屏離開這個競技場範圍的隊伍就算是失去比賽資格。  
兩部雙人機甲自地面緩緩升空，場內的氣氛隨著駕駛員們的舉動翻騰，此起彼落的呼喊聲為的是幫自己支持的選手加油。  
大獎賽的規則相當簡單，十五分鐘的時間內，先消耗完機甲能源的組合就輸了，若在時間限制內雙方都沒有將能源消耗殆盡，那便是剩餘能源多的一方獲勝。  
攻擊會消耗能源，防禦亦同，因此大多數人會以閃避取代直接防禦，大獎賽的規則不僅僅考驗駕駛員的攻擊精準度，也考驗著他們的速度與反應能力，能攻能守才是一名全能的駕駛員。  
深吸口氣，勇利閉上眼回想維克托在上場前對自己說過的話。  
「在雙人競賽中，未必搭配長久的一方就能夠取得勝利，就像同樣結婚五十年情侶未必會同樣的融洽。」維克托不以為意地聳聳肩，「重點是我們對於彼此的信任，簡單來說就是『默契』。」  
勇利相信維克托，也相信兩人之間的羈絆將帶給自己最有力的支撐。  
【雙方駕駛員已經準備好，比賽將於十秒後開始！】  
轉過頭，維克托與勇利在彼此的眼中找到了自己的存在，這是他們全心全意地託付給對方的證據。  
【十、九……】  
倒數期間，維克托喊了聲青年的名字。  
【八、七、六……】  
勇利回應了他，並且從相連的意識中知曉了對方的想法。  
【五、四……】  
用一秒的時間，他們交換了一個蜻蜓點水般的吻。  
【……三、二、一！】  
抽出能源槍，勇利抬起手在比賽開始後的半秒內往尤里與奧塔別克的方向開了一槍，這是一個沒有經過大量計算，僅靠著直覺和習慣所發動的攻擊。  
由勇利掌握攻擊的節奏，維克托負責進行戰局的觀察與移動，在兩人知道首戰要面對的是尤里和奧塔別克時他們在第一瞬間便決定了這樣的分工方法。  
參考了他們去年大獎賽的影片，再加上兩人對於尤里和奧塔別克的了解，維克托認為在這對AO搭檔中，Omega佔有著絕大多數的主導權，在尤里身邊的黑髮少年主要以配合對方為主。  
在一對AO搭檔中，Omega掌控或Alpha主導並沒有絕對的優劣之分，只要適合雙方、不會產生糾紛的分工方法就是好方法。  
但這也讓維克托和勇利能夠較簡單地分析出他們的攻擊方式。  
以尤里的個性，這名尚未有過多的團隊配合、實戰經驗的Omega，他的思路較為直接、單一，對比起已經在前線打滾多年的維勇來說顯得單調，不夠多變。這也是為什麼比起尤里和奧塔別克，維克托和勇利擔心對上克里斯他們。  
操作著機身，維克托從容地躲過尤里自右方劈砍過來的光刃，同時由勇利給了他們一記突刺。這是一場消耗戰，而非拚得你死我活的戰場，需要做的是思考該如何讓對方損失最多的能量以達到自己的目的。  
一次防禦所消耗的能量比一次攻擊要來的多，因此雙方都希望在最有效的時間內給予最簡短的攻擊，進而造成這樣的局勢——雙方從遠距離的防衛戰變成了近距離的肉搏戰。  
當然，這在戰場實務上是最不明智的方法，在前線，能盡量避免與狂暴體接觸就盡量避免，不讓敵人欺身就是最好的防禦。  
抬起左臂隔擋尤里所發射的能源彈，維克托操作著機甲追上打算以能源彈作為掩護拉開雙方間距的年輕AO搭檔。改變一昧防禦並且搜索空隙反擊的模式，維克托和勇利想要趕快結束這場磨人的比賽。  
賽場的正中央處顯示著剩餘的時間，維克托看了下己方剩餘的能源，再算了下雙方從開場至今的所有碰撞，男子相信，對方的能源只會比自己少，不會更多。  
「勇利，我覺得時間差不多了。」  
「你算過了？」  
雙眼緊盯前方，維克托操作機身追逐就在不遠處的對手，讓勇利一邊消耗能源彈一邊聽自己說話，「論攻防，他們目前已經自主防衛了不下十次，為了防禦所消耗的能源讓他們的能源槽數字應該不高於五十，我們這邊還有七十，這個結果我認為再多耗個五分鐘也不會有所改變。」  
冷靜地分析目前戰場上的局勢，勇利點頭表示同意，「那麼，我有個提案。」  
「你的腦袋告訴我了親愛的。」維克托輕笑幾聲，臉上的笑容比他們頭頂上的虛擬陽光還要耀眼，「絕對會讓人大吃一驚。」  
達成共識，他們操作著訓練用機甲拉近與對手的距離，在勇利刻意調整能源彈的角度後，將尤里和奧塔別克往下風處逼近，希望他們能越接近地面越好。  
【勇利，你們確定要用那招？】Eros的聲音在兩人耳邊響起，【那可是損己八百傷敵一千的作法。】  
【能源消耗量很大，但成功率近乎百分百。】普羅米修斯也跟著參與討論，【我支持勇利的提案。】  
「我認為這可以增加比賽的娛樂效果，挺不錯的。」維克托將機體再次下壓了幾尺，兩組人馬與地面的距離近到足以揚起些許沙塵。  
沒有收到勇利的直接回應，然而青年的決定已經確確實實地透過維克托和普羅米修斯傳遞給了Eros，沒有反駁這一人一AI的說法已經是最好的認同。這樣的情形讓Eros不禁開始回想，自己的主人在認識維克托．尼基福洛夫後，處事作為比以前要大膽了許多呢。  
【進入能源散彈準備模式。】Eros也不再提出疑慮，既然大家都這麼決定了，在沒有人會受傷的情況下也沒有反對的理由。  
【散彈能源已填裝完畢，預計消耗百分之三十以達到覆蓋全地面之效果。】負責處理能源填裝的普羅米修斯向駕駛員們報告著，【請於三秒後升空發射能源彈。】  
【三、二……】  
驅動機體，維克托選在最後一秒時加快速度提升機甲高度，留著對手還在靠近地面的區域徘徊。  
這也是為什麼維克托和勇利近可能地壓制尤里與奧塔別克，不讓他們有機會提升機體高度，這也是為了減少誤差產生，增加能源散彈的命中率。  
【一！】  
「勝生勇利！」  
扣下板機，在沒有AI輔助瞄準的情況下，勇利朝地面的方向開了一槍，原先被紮紮實實地包裹起來的能源散彈在對手的訓練用機甲正上方不遠處變成了漂亮的花朵。  
就像那慶典中會出現的、於黑夜中綻放的煙花一樣。  
在觀眾與攝影機的角度看見的是漂亮的、近乎敷蓋了整個場地的煙火，可對尤里和奧塔別克來說就不是如此美好的事物了。  
「操！那對AO是想殺人嗎！」尤里忍不住爆出粗口，以自己能力所及的狀況下對距離他們最近的能源彈連開了幾發，不過，即便少年能讓三、五枚的能源彈偏離軌道，也無法讓跟隨其後的十多發能源彈停止墜落。  
奧塔別克看到這在幾秒後即將砸落在他們機體上的能源散彈，心中閃過了零點零一秒的絕望，隨後便將所有剩餘的能源用於架設能源防護網上。他抓住尤里的手腕，制止了少年想要繼續向上攻擊的舉動。  
這種時候與其掙扎抵抗，不如全利防禦。降落於地面上，機身因承受能源散彈的攻擊而微微搖晃。  
「維克托跟勇利前輩並沒有想要殺人。」這段，是奧塔別克在反駁尤里幾秒前的話。  
「老子當然知道。」不情願地看著他們的能源數值逐漸下降，尤里明白這差不多就是比賽的尾聲了，「他們這擊根本沒使出全力，更何況主辦準備的能源槽還是弱化過的。」  
「我只是不甘心。」  
「恩。」  
「明年我們一定要拿到冠軍。」  
「好。」原先抓住尤里左腕的手改為揉了揉搭檔燦金色的頭髮。  
隨著能源散彈的攻勢逐漸平息，當最後一枚能源彈埋入地面後，大獎賽決賽第一場正式宣告落幕。  
由新晉搭檔勝生勇利與維克托．尼基福洛夫戰勝了去年的亞軍尤里．普利謝茨基與奧塔別克．阿爾京。


	26. 26

26

站在淋浴間內，勇利任由熱水沖刷後背，搭配著簡單的揉捏按摩來舒緩這一天的疲憊。相較於出征時所帶來的倦怠感這樣簡單的競賽自然不算什麼，可一整天的折騰下來終究是讓人想要好好地睡眠休息一晚。  
贏得今天第一場比賽後，維克托和勇利便被抓去做了賽後採訪，先是簡單的主辦官方用彩訪，隨後與隔日即將共同競爭桂冠的四組晉級者共同出席民間記者會。  
在面對各方記者的提問之下，必須不失穩重地、有條理地一一回答他們的問題，也必須小心自己的說詞，以面被人斷章取義拿去變成了花邊新聞。而今天大多數的問題自然都集中在維克托和勇利身上。  
這對原先被眾人列於退伍名單的傳奇駕駛員在與彼此的相遇之下重燃舊火，成功以全勝的成績進入了總決賽，獲得爭奪桂冠的入場券。  
大多數人好奇他們是否有別於他人的訓練方法，才能在成為AO搭檔的一年便進入到總決賽；有人好奇他們之所以可以有這樣的訓練成果是否歸功於信息素契合度；也有人好奇這對AO是否如外界傳言一般其實已經相識多年，只是一直沒有成為搭檔的機會，才會這麼有默契。  
記者的第一個問題，維克托借取今年遺憾與總決賽無緣的尤里與奧塔別克為擋箭牌，表示有先例在前，只要雙方都有能力，並且配合適當即使只有一年的搭檔時間也能夠進入總決賽。  
第二個問題，維克托表示，信息素只是讓兩人在訓練上更有契合度，並不能忽視兩人付出的努力，並不是所有信息素契合度高的搭檔都能有這樣的成績，在尋求解答時不應該忽視兩人出征前線多年來的經驗與努力。  
至於第三個問題……維克托和勇利都忍不住笑了出來。他們開始好奇外界到底傳了怎麼樣的「故事」，以至於把兩人變成了一對彼此相愛卻又得不到對方的情侶？  
維克托和勇利的信息素契合度由於個資關係屬於高級機密，除非他們願意主動告知，不然除了醫療部的人員能夠調閱資料外，沒有人知道他們的信息素契合度是百分之多少。  
但坊間不乏流傳著信息素對於AO搭檔的影響力，甚至有一群人支持應該由政府根據信息素契合度來分配Alpha和Omega，以達到最大的戰力運用。可相對的，這也剝奪了AO們尋找另一半的自由。  
畢竟，有時信息素契合的人未必性格上彼此相合，若是一個不甚反而可能會造成戰力衰弱。  
不過，這也是為什麼坊間會好奇維克托與勇利的信息素契合度，在沒有足夠的數據能夠篩選比較的情況下，究竟信息素契合度與AO機甲操作上是否有絕對的關連性。  
即便已經參加過許多場的記者會，勇利依舊沒辦法淡然地面對無數的閃光燈與鏡頭，帶著反光的漆黑攝像頭彷彿會將人們的靈魂吞噬殆盡，強烈的閃光燈總是突然出現又逕自消失，讓人捉不著規律也摸不到身影。  
更何況，勇利一但想到自己所說出的每一個字詞會對地下城的形象造成怎麼樣的影響，想到這樣的畫面會被刊登在新聞雜誌上，他就忍不住繃起身子，笑容也逐漸變得僵硬。  
可今年不一樣，勇利看著維克托以大方優雅的談吐回應著每一個問題，並且在給出答案前都會詢問自己的意見，因為信息素的關係感受到青年的不安而在桌面下緊握住他的手，一切的一切都讓勇利有了安全感，那原先讓他畏懼的閃光燈與鏡頭似乎也變得不那麼可怕。  
以餘光不斷偷瞄坐在自己身旁的銀髮男子，看著他折射了無數燈光的漂亮雙眼、隨著他每一次輕笑而上下飄動的長瀏海，以及那在談吐間不斷與下唇產生拉扯的柔軟唇珠。  
哦，承認吧勝生勇利，你已經完全沉淪於維克托．尼基福洛夫，你甚至會開始忌妒那些被他看著的記者們，甚至是每一個捕捉他完美瞬間的鏡頭。  
時至今日青年才發現原來自己佔有慾這麼強，一直以來沒有發現這件事，只因為他們總是兩個人行動，不論是訓練時間，還是訓練以外的時間，在地下城的生活永遠是他們的雙人世界。  
但現在勇利明白了，明白自己必須向世界宣告自己的所有權，向眾人表示：維克托．尼基福洛夫是他勝生勇利的所有物。  
一如維克托所做的。  
這樣的想法讓勇利沉默了一整個晚間，就連在隔日的比賽上，維克托也明顯地感受到青年的不同。  
好的那一面。  
更加自信、帥氣，並且更具有企圖心，這名總在眾人背後默默付出、自認為毫無優越之處的青年開始大膽地向眾人展現自己的光芒，如同那漆黑但不死沉的阿帕契之淚。  
結束總決賽第二日的第一場比賽，讓維克托和勇利較為驚訝的，是在最後冠軍爭奪戰上出現的並不是他們所預料的克里斯和喬納森，而是另一對他們沒有印象的AO組合——讓．雅克．勒魯瓦與伊莎貝拉．楊。  
並非他們所關注的名單之中，這對AO的出現確實出乎維克托和勇利的預料，同時他們也明白，戰場上本身就不會永遠只出現「意料之中」的敵人，這正好是一個讓兩人可以預先練習的機會，若事情走向總照他們所推演的方向發展，那未免有些無趣。  
「這對AO搭檔……維克托你聽過嗎？」  
「親愛的，你知道我和你一樣不太關注這些的。」  
「也是……」  
「別擔心，隨機應變吧！」維克托的手在空中比劃了圈，「擁有臨機應變的能力對駕駛員們來說也很重要，不是嗎？」  
「承認吧尼基福洛夫先生，臨機應變與不聽指揮時常只有一線之隔。」在這件事上，從克里斯口中過不少「事蹟」的勇利也忍不住調侃維克托幾句。  
「我的天，勇利你學壞了！誰教你的！」  
「嗯……你的好閨蜜？」  
「噢，我就知道不該讓你跟克里斯托夫先生講太多話。」維克托嘴邊抱怨著，可臉上不見任何惱怒，反而漾著笑。  
【所有數值確認完畢，請駕駛員下令。】普羅米修斯的聲音傳遞到兩人耳中，暫時打斷了小情侶的鬥嘴。  
眼看自己的搭檔已經與機體相連完畢，由AI確認所有數值無異常後兩人將機甲駛離地面，與眼前的白色訓練機台相對。  
為了避免觀眾弄混對戰時的機台，主辦展示了各式各樣的顏色給參賽者們挑選，一般而言，選擇權都在Omega身上。舉例而言：習慣低調的勇利選擇了黑色，尤里選擇了黃色，克里斯則選擇了紫中帶藍的機甲。  
很剛好的，伊莎貝拉．楊選擇了白色。  
「白色啊……」  
「在大太陽下有點麻煩呢。」維克托同意勇利的話。  
當比賽鈴聲響起，看著對手一瞬間將高度提升不少的維克托沒有選擇也只能跟著追上腳步，這對AO組合是聰明的，很好地利用了虛擬日光的本色作為機體的掩護，有著虛擬日光的存在，只要他們處於高處，維克托和勇利必定得要多花點時間來追蹤純白機甲的位置。  
在這個無法使用AI輔助定位的比賽中難免落於下風，而駕駛著深色機體的維勇兩人則成了極好鎖定的目標。  
「維克托，你能靠近他們嗎？」  
「可以。但我需要時間。」  
若一直和白色機甲保持著距離，僅僅用槍械遠距離攻擊的作戰模式，那維克托和勇利只要等到時間一到，那麼便有極大的機率會輸給讓．雅克．勒魯瓦與伊莎貝拉．楊，一直處於被動狀態的他們無法有效的利用手中的能源，甚至得要耗費能源來阻擋對方的攻擊。  
雙方不斷提升的戰鬥高度也使得兩邊距離頂部的虛擬屏幕也越來越近，在這樣的情況下，維克托想到了另一個可以反客為主的做法，只不過非常危險，一個不慎可能就會使得他們失去競賽資格。  
「勇利，你相信我嗎？」  
看了維克托一眼，勇利藉由雙方相連的意識空間中知道男子的計畫，也知曉這項作戰的危險性，並且，沒有十足的把握，這個計劃的成敗與否有將近一半的因素決定在對方手中。  
「相信。」如果不相信他，那勇利還能相信誰？甚至，青年可以知道對方比自己更想贏得這場比賽，他知道維克托已經規劃好所有賽後休假時的行程，也明白這一次休假對兩人來說是多麼重要。  
畢竟，這短短的假期後，他們所要面對的任務是無人探索過的區域，他們將成為第一批搜索「世界之肺」的戰鬥人員。  
大獎賽之前，維克托和勇利被叫到雅可夫的辦公室去一趟，老者的表情是前所未見的嚴肅，除了他們外沒有其他人員在場，從此猜測，雅可夫接下來要傳遞給他們的訊息是極少人能夠知曉的——新年新計畫。


	27. 27

27

「新年後，我們打算組織一個探勘小組到世界之肺走一遭。」雅可夫將眼前的資料攤開，推到兩人面前，「小組中包含機甲雙人小隊兩組、醫療組一人、研發部一人，以及今年新成立的『生物研究部』一人。這是一個小型勘查隊。」  
「除了我們以外，另一組人選好了嗎？」維克托看著眼前的表格，其中除了第二隊雙人戰鬥小組外都已經填上了名字——醫療組的米菈、研發部的披集，以及生研部的季光虹。  
「還沒，另一組人選我們打算以大獎賽的狀況決定。」雅可夫的指尖有規律地敲擊桌面，維克托知道，這是老者在焦慮時所會產生的舉動，「不過，你們該知道這項計畫的危險性。你們將進入的是沒有人接觸過的『世界之肺』。」  
「雅可夫你別擔心，我們會好好回來的。」維克托笑著拍拍長者的肩膀，「你每次都說任務艱鉅，我們還不都是好好回來了？」  
「臭小子，這可不是出外郊遊啊！」  
「我當然知道。」維克托舉起與勇利相握的手，「但我覺得我們可以。」  
在雅可夫說出他們即將前往的區域是世界之肺後，維克托並沒有忽視身旁，勇利那輕輕勾住自己小指的舉動，下一秒，男子張開手直接將對方的掌心與自己相貼，兩人十指交錯，就像最美的拼圖找到了各自的歸宿。  
「我相信我們可以。」沒有逃避雅可夫的目光，勇利與老者對視著。從雅可夫的眼中，勇利並沒有看見那大多數老人會出現的渾沌，裡頭反射的是比任何人都堅毅的信念，可青年也沒有錯過對方眼中那一閃而過的哀傷。  
這份任務充斥太多的不確定因素，如果可以，雅可夫也不願意派維克托和勇利進世界之肺，但以兩人這幾年的戰績來看，不論單人、雙人，他們都是最好的選擇——進入世界之肺，是要徒步進去的。  
普羅米修斯會在森林外戒備，只要駕駛員呼喚它，它就能立刻到達駕駛員所在的位置。  
即便如此，雅可夫總無法放心讓這群孩子去冒險，在地下城任職這麼多年了，老者多多少少都對這群孩子產生了情感。尤其維克托這小子幾乎是他帶大的，從那到處搗蛋的小調皮鬼到現在已經是有Omega伴侶的成年人了。  
而這對讓雅可夫操碎了心的Alpha和Omega現在正進行一項博弈，以勇氣與技術為注，兩組AO駕駛員中只有一對可以獲得「王者」的殊榮。  
緊追在純白機甲身後，一手持槍一手持刃，勇利之所以希望維克托能將兩邊距離拉近，就是希望藉由近身攻擊減少太陽光對於他們所造成的影響，而維克托心想的是另一個做法。  
這個競技場的最頂部是模擬著自然天空的虛擬屏幕，同時也是整個場地的制高點。  
既然JJ和伊莎貝拉想不斷的將維克托與勇利壓制在低處，那麼，他們就飛的比對手還快、還高，反過來飛到對方的上頭對調雙方立場。技術方面，維克托對自己有信心，而他們在賭的就是對手究竟會在哪裡停下腳步。  
就算只有高半尺，維克托也有把握在最後一刻停下腳步，倒轉情勢。如此以來，他們便能改變前半場的惱人局勢，從被追捕的獵物改為緊抓目標不放的獵人。  
【距離虛擬屏僅剩五米。】Eros的聲音在兩人耳邊響起，平板的語調在這緊迫的局面下顯得格外沉穩。  
聽到這項提示，維克托的速度不減反增，在如此靠近虛擬屏的狀況，他們更需要逼迫著對手，盡可能地讓對方感到壓力。  
【三米。】  
搭配著維克托的駕駛，勇利扣壓板機的次數越來越多，相較於在下方無法向上瞄準的情況，近乎平行的高度差讓青年能夠忽視來自不遠處的陽光，在減少無謂地能源損耗同時提升精準度。  
【兩米。】  
距離最高臨界點僅剩兩米的距離，這是一個分水嶺，再上去，便有可能直接突破虛擬屏離開比賽範圍，造成雙方皆失去資格的雙輸局面，可放棄這樣僵持的局面，選擇降低高度的組別則會成為輸家。  
虛擬屏因機甲近距離飛行所造成的干擾而出現了雜訊，原先的藍天白雲變成了夾帶灰色區塊的破損畫面。即便沒有將純白機甲逼到極致，維克托和勇利希望達到的效果也算是達成了。  
【一米。】  
Eros的提示音一落，在兩人眼前的純白機甲便停下腳步，開始降低機體高度。僅僅一百公分的距離是一座機甲在計算間距時的合理誤差範圍，再縮短下去，若因此害自己失去比賽資格就有些得不償失了。  
在大獎賽中失去比賽資格，不單單是失去當場比賽的競賽成績，連同這十強競賽中所呈現的積分也無法被納入計算，不只無法繼續比賽、甚至連亞軍的資格都會喪失，名副其實的「賠了夫人又折兵」。  
在JJ和伊莎貝拉轉向的同時，勇利能瞥見維克托原先下壓的嘴角改為輕鬆的微笑，行雲流水地接連按了好幾個按鈕，運用自身強大的平衡感與肢體操作，使得原先還推足馬力緊追在對手身後的機甲像洩了氣的氣球般，在距離虛擬屏不到半米的地方停下，向下墜落。  
「勇利！別停下來！」  
維克托暫時關閉整臺機甲機甲的推進系統，金屬製的純黑機甲在月球引力作用下短暫地進入了自由落體的運動定律，即便只有三秒，可這三秒也足以造成對手的損傷。  
維克托關閉的是Eros所掌控的推進系統，與普羅米修斯管理的攻擊系統是沒有相關連的。  
如果是在允許使用AI輔助的狀況下，不用維克托提示，普羅米修斯就會自動將槍管指向對方的行徑路線上，但現在他們能依靠的只有勝生勇利的反應與操作技巧。  
抬起手，勇利在維克托喊出第一個音節時便從短暫的驚訝中回過神來，他雖然知道維克托會在距離虛擬屏最近的地方停下，但青年也從沒想過男子居然大膽到直接關閉整座機甲的推進系統！  
早了維克托與勇利一秒停下腳步的純白機甲在一邊降低高度的同時向他們連開了三發能源彈，試圖在逐漸居於劣勢的情況下挽回一些差距，在方才的追逐戰中，伊莎貝拉不得不承認勝生勇利面對射程的精準度在她之上，並且會使用最刁鑽的角度巧妙地改變他們的操作方向與位置，使得他們在過程中需要不斷地提升高度以維持原先的領先距離。  
當伊莎貝拉看見自己在凌亂之下開出的三發能源彈都被對手以同樣的方式擊落時，她並沒有感到意外，反而覺得理所應當。  
勝生勇利與維克托．尼基福洛夫是整個地下城中最資深的駕駛員，兩個人合作起來的效果是一加一大於二，是知識、技術與經驗的集大成，相較之下，較缺乏經驗與膽量的他們會輸給對方也不會感到意外。  
就是有些不甘心。  
伊莎貝拉和JJ已經是合作多年的搭檔，兩人剛進入地下城不久後便搭檔成對，共同訓練至今也有四年的時間，更在普通情誼之中誕生了只屬於彼此的愛情，甚至約好了今年一旦拿到大獎賽的冠軍便要登記結婚。  
伊莎貝拉看著未婚夫不情願但也無能為力的表情，兩人一邊應付著眼前純黑機甲接踵而來的攻勢，一邊心想：嗯，其實也不一定要拿到大獎賽冠軍才能結婚。


	28. 28

28

杯觥交錯，穿著優雅西服的侍者們手拿托盤將一杯杯的高腳杯遞到所有賓客手中。這一場再平常不過的聚會，可只要仔細一看，就會發現參與的人員除了Beta幹部，都是進到前十決賽的Omega與Alpha們——這是一場屬於勝利者們的宴會。  
「恭喜你們贏得冠軍！」  
舉著酒杯向維克托和勇利致意，克里斯一邊給兩人友好的擁抱，趁著這機會，他還偷摸了下同為Omega的勇利的屁股，並且在內心給了九十分的好評。  
「噫！克里斯！」  
「相較於維克托的，勇利的更加柔軟呢。」  
「你真該改改你這習慣了，克里斯。」站在一旁看在眼底的維克托怎麼可能忽視自家Omega被人吃豆腐的模樣？男子把青年屁股上的鹹豬手拍開，並且將勇利拉回自己身邊，「按照你這傳統，全地下城的Omega新人不都要被你摸過一回了？」  
「不夠翹挺的屁股我還看不上呢！我的標準沒那麼低。」克里斯一臉「兄弟你居然會這麼不懂我」的表情，他搖了搖自己的手指，說道：「不過有些是想摸的也摸不著，比如方才站在不遠處，看著你倆歪膩後一臉嫌棄跑開的尤里奧。」  
「更何況，以他那個年紀，我摸了會被人說戀童癖。」這一句，克里斯特別壓低了聲音。  
「那也不代表你可以亂摸我家勇利的屁股！」手邊的舉動與嘴邊的話相反，口語上鄙視克里斯的行為，維克托卻做出了和對方同樣的舉動——直接將手掌心放上青年的臀部，一手掌握大小剛好。  
「維、維克托！」  
「勇利的屁股只有我能摸！」維克托．三歲．尼基福洛夫對勝生勇利的屁股宣示了主權，「不對，全身上下都只有我能摸！」  
克里斯搖頭嘖嘖兩聲，「這不對啊維克托．尼基福洛夫，你們倆連臨時標記都沒有！」  
「誰說沒有了？」回答克里斯的，是雙頰酡紅、兩眼泛著水光的勝生勇利。不服氣地將手中的酒杯一飲而盡，高腳杯放在一旁，青年將領帶拉鬆，伸手把蓋住後頸的碎髮撩了起來，露出隱藏在裡頭、有些不明顯的齒痕。  
臨時標記並沒有辦法在Omega身上長久性的痕跡，在那一次允許後，維克托沒有補上任何的標記，留在青年後頸處的齒痕自然也不是太過顯眼。  
勇利平時都穿著訓練服，高領的服裝設計讓人沒法到是否有著Alpha的齒痕，但現在可愛的黑髮青年身穿量身訂做的西裝，只要撥開髮絲，就能看見那象徵AO關係的標記。  
「勇利？你是不是喝多了？」當勇利微微拉下自己的衣領、撩起頭髮，露出後頸處的標記時維克托能明顯感覺到好幾筆目光一瞬間聚集到兩人身上。  
那些目光中有著驚訝、困惑，甚至有些不友善的視線。這是第一次，是勇利第一次在眾人面前大膽地向眾人表述兩人之間的關係，平時從不張揚AO標記一事的青年突然在公共場合大方承認，維克托不禁擔心起青年是不是喝醉酒了？   
距離宴會開始至今已經有一個多小時，這段時間中，兩人應付接踵而來的問候之餘也被勸了好幾杯，雖然維克托在勇利不知情的狀況下幫他擋了不少——畢竟對於血液中流淌著伏特加的俄羅斯人來說，區區幾杯紅酒還放不倒他——可維克托也沒想到勇利居然這麼容易就醉了！他才喝了五杯紅酒！說不定連尤里奧都能喝的比他還多！  
當然，在這種場合，我們未成年的尤里．普利謝茨基小朋友是不能碰觸酒精飲料的。  
「我沒有喝很多呀。」順著維克托的手臂，勇利轉身主動抱住對方，雙手攀上Alpha的頸部。  
看著勇利像隻黏人的小貓依在自己胸前，維克托很難相信原來平時拒人於心房門外的青年在喝酒後居然會是這樣的反應，甚至，原先隱藏極好的信息素也漸漸擴散到空氣中。  
「勇利，不行喔。」伸手阻止青年解開衣扣的動作，維克托把雙手放到勇利的臀部，一個施力將人抱了起來——就像在抱名孩子。  
「維克托——」勇利自然地將雙腳環在維克托腰間，下巴枕在男子的肩膀上，並且深深吸了口氣，「維克托好香呀！最喜歡維克托的味道了！」  
克里斯吃驚地看著青年失態的模樣，這可是勝生勇利百年難得一見的模樣啊！「我都不知道原來勇利喝醉後是這模樣，以前他從不參加賽後晚會！」  
連續參加多年Omega單人組的競賽，勇利的成績自然會被邀請至賽後晚宴上，可青年從沒出席過……今年之所以會出席，也僅僅是陪維克托而已。  
極少接觸酒精的勇利也不知道自己的臨界點在哪，本人都不清楚了，旁人又怎能知道勝生勇利原來對酒精飲料的抵抗力這麼低！  
「這是……鈴蘭花香？」身為Omega的克里，他當然可以查覺到那空氣中多出來的花香。  
不只是克里斯，從旁人交頭接耳的模樣看來，維克托知道要是自己再不將勇利帶走，恐怕會引起一陣騷動——從這信息素的狀況，以及自己心中那份躁動，男子推測勇利的發情期大概是提前到來了。  
維克托笑著看了克里斯一眼，要他別那麼大嘴巴地將勇利的信息素味道講出來。「我先帶勇利回房間休息，這狀況他也不好繼續在這邊待下去。」  
「老頭趕快帶那隻豬回去！那味道難聞死了！」尤里在勇利攀到維克托身上時便來到他們不遠處，之所以不願意距離太近，是因為他發現勝生勇利的信息素對他來說並不友好。  
挑起一邊眉毛，維克托語氣中帶著些吃驚，「沒想到尤里奧這麼排斥勇利的信息素？」  
「我也不知道為什麼會這樣，你還是趕緊把你的豬帶走吧。」尤里一臉嫌棄地揮揮手，「記得帶他去給醫療部的看一看。」  
「尤里奧真貼心——」  
「操，你叫誰啊！老子不叫尤里奧！」打開大門，尤里一腳把黏糊的兩人推出門口，在關門前還不忘送上一技中指，「記好，本大爺的名字是尤里．普利謝茨基！」  
「還有，你那隻豬感覺是發情期來了，你趕緊給他吃抑制劑比較好。」這句話，尤里特別壓低了聲音。  
「勇利知道尤里奧這麼關心他一定會很開心。」  
「呿！誰關心他了！你倆趕緊滾蛋！別在這邊惹事情！」說完，尤里直接關上了大門，留著維克托抱著勇利站在空無一人的走廊上。  
低下頭，維克托深深吸了口青年的信息素，自己的另一半進入發情期，身為Alpha的他怎麼可能沒有半點反應，已經鼓脹起來的下半身證明男子也正處於失控邊緣。  
靠著身為Alpah的良好素養，讓他還能緊抓著理智的最後一條絲線，不讓自己做出傷害對方的舉動。但……如果可以，維克托也希望跟自己的Omega更進一步。  
「勇利，你要去醫療部，還是回房間？」  
從男子的肩膀抬起頭，青年看著對方的臉愣愣地笑了起來，勇利捧起維克托的臉頰往他的嘴唇上親了下。先是若即若離的摩娑，隨後是相交纏在一塊的熱吻。  
面對維克托的提問，答案不明而喻。


	29. 29

29

兩人瘋狂地交換一個又一個吻，大量的酒精涉入讓他們將理智拋於九霄雲外，維克托靈活的舌頭蠻橫地在勇利口中翻騰，一下子舔過他的上顎，一下子勾住青年的舌尖向外勾引。  
來不及嚥下的口水自兩人嘴邊滑落，沿著Omega的臉頰一路流過頸側，沾濕了純白的襯衫衣領。  
大量的信息素在房間內相互碰撞，屬於勇利的鈴蘭花香正毫不掩飾地邀請維克托，引誘著這唯一的採花賊將這象徵著純潔的花朵染上自己的顏色。  
引領著青年走向床沿，充滿彈性的雙人床穩穩地接住了他們，讓兩人可以更加緊密的與對方貼在一塊。維克托的下襠已經因為勝生勇利而完全漲起，勃發的小兄弟被困在缺乏彈性的西裝褲中並不是很舒服，可他也知道，比起強硬地做讓兩人快樂的事情，他要勝生勇利心甘情願地與自己共同步入高潮。  
撐起上半身，兩人雙唇分離時還牽著銀絲。維克托將身體卡入勇利的雙腿之間，熾熱的下半身與對方的下體緊貼在一塊，輕輕磨蹭著。反射性動作似的，青年的雙腿搭上了維克托的腰側。  
將青年的瀏海撥到一旁，維克托的食指沿著勇利的鼻尖下滑，經過那被吻得有些紅腫的雙唇、敏感的頸側、性感的鎖骨，最後停在了那阻擋自己繼續向下的鈕扣上。  
「親愛的勇利……我需要你的允許。」彎下腰靠近青年，維克托直視青年漂亮的棕紅色雙眼，裡頭正燃燒著與自己相等耀眼的情慾。  
即使是在酒醉的情況下，勇利依舊保持著些許理智，維克托突然停下的親吻讓他有些焦躁，但那徵求允許的行為卻讓他更加感動。勇利能感覺到頂在自己身後的是多麼熾熱、巨大的存在，明明自己也正被情慾所苦，可維克托依舊重視勇利的意願。  
就在這雙方都喝了不少酒，不論發生什麼事都不會奇怪的狀態下。  
勇利想不到，想不到這世界上還有誰會如此在乎自己、重視自己，他並沒有任何可以拒絕維克托．尼基福洛夫的理由。  
拉住維克托脖子上那鬆鬆垮垮的領帶，將人拉近自己，兩人的雙唇再次變得難分難捨。  
一吻結束，勇利意猶未盡的舔了舔自己的雙唇，彷彿正品嘗著維克托口中殘留的、帶著些許甜味的紅酒。「維克托．尼基福洛夫。我允許你跟我做愛，進入我、標記我。」  
句末，青年還撐起身子不要命似地伸手拉下對方襠部的拉鍊。  
「我親愛的Omega。」執起勇利的手，維克托張嘴將他右手的無名指放入嘴內，在靠近尾部的地方留下了齒痕，就像一枚戒指。「俄羅斯區的人們都將結婚戒指戴在右手無名指，現在沒有戒指，就這樣加減替代一下吧。」  
「歐，那我會更想將『戒指』戴到你下面的小兄弟上。」  
「哇喔，這個意思是勇利願意幫我口？」  
「什、什麼？」任由維克托脫下自己的襯衫，回想起來勇利也認為自己講的那句確實很像是要幫對方口交的暗示。「口就口，又不是做不到！」  
「但是我有另一個提案，不知道親愛的覺得如何？」  
花費不到一分鐘的時間把兩人扒乾淨，礙事的衣服全部被扔到床下，維克托將勇利轉了個方向——他讓勇利以後庭對著自己的姿勢趴在身上。  
意識到這是什麼樣的體位，勇利忍不住脹紅著雙臉扶住在自己面前的巨大男根，吞了吞口水，維克托的尺寸比他想像中要大了些。這還是他第一次親眼看到成年Alpha的性器，濃厚的信息素與麝香味引領著青年張開嘴，小心地用雙唇包裹住牙齒以免嗑碰著了。  
「沒錯……親愛的，你好極了……」一邊感受下身被包覆的快感，維克托將注意力轉移到眼前自己妄想多次的豐滿臀部。  
象徵Omega發情的液體正從勇利的後庭緩緩流出，沒有經歷過情事的小穴是漂亮的粉色，從維克托查到的教學上表示，即便有著Omega自體分泌的潤滑，沒有好好擴張的話還是會受傷。  
維克托先是揉了揉青年的臀部，隨後張開嘴覆蓋上那正張闔著不斷吸引自己的小嘴。  
「維、維克托……！」溫熱的觸感覆蓋上自己的後庭，勇利可以感受到維克  
托的雙手掐著自己的大腿強迫他再張開些，柔軟卻強勢的舌頭先是在粉嫩的小嘴外舔了下，隨後便鑽入其中，一次次將青年分泌出的液體捲入自己口內，彷彿在享用人生的最後一餐。  
身體止不住地顫抖，勇利在快感的沖刷下甚至忘了自己本該盡到的責任。雙手撐在身體兩側，思緒已經變成一團毫無用處的糨糊，除了喘息和呻吟之外的反應完全不在他的考量之內。  
維克托的舌頭在後方肆虐的同時並沒有遺忘前面正掛著淚珠的小勇利，強烈的快感讓青年的性器早已一吞一吐地分泌出前列腺液，男子毫不懷疑，只要再多加點刺激勇利就會直接射在自己的小腹上。  
相較於Alpha的性器，Omega們的陰莖偏細，維克托只需要一隻手就能夠完全照顧妥當。  
「太多了……！我的天！」勇利的聲音難得的戴上了哭腔，快感所產生的淚水堆積在眼角，只要青年眨眨眼就會沿著臉頰滑落，「維克托……！」  
勇利的聲音對維克托來說比起求饒，更像是一種鼓勵。男子將嘴邊的吸吮聲弄得更加響亮之外，手邊撸動性器的速度越來越快。維克托將自己沙啞、低沉的字句送進了勇利的小穴中：「乖孩子，為我射出來吧。」  
瞳孔猛然一縮，象徵高潮的性快感衝上勇利的腦門，並且直接體現在青年的身體反應上。濃郁的白色液體自維克托手中射出，使得兩人的腹部沾上了點點白濁，後穴在達到高潮時收縮的更加激烈，大量的蜜液自青年的小穴傾瀉而出，被他身後的掠食者搜刮殆盡。  
第一次在他人的誘惑下達到高潮，勇利的身體一時間使不上力來支撐自己，直接癱軟在維克托身上。枕在男子的腿根處，手裡還輕握著對方勃發的性器，勇利突然對於維克托感到有些抱歉，明明應該要兩個人一起達到高潮，但現在他卻提前享受了這分愉歡。  
以前也在發情期時自己動手舒緩過，但像今天這般、完全不屬於自己掌控範圍的性高潮是勇利第一次體驗，那感覺美好到……美好到不知該用甚麼形容詞來描繪這樣的感受。  
帶著一些面對未知的恐懼、脫離自身掌控的刺激感，以及被戀人親密觸碰的每一個瞬間，都是那麼的使人著迷。  
就像現在，維克托的雙手正撫摸著勇利全身上下每一片肌膚，感受著青年勁瘦或豐腴之處，並且在上頭留下一個個艷紅色的吻痕。  
回到最正常的體位，在燈光助攻之下維克托能清楚地看到勇利發紅的臉頰、隨著喘息上下起伏的漂亮鎖骨，胸前因情欲而硬挺的乳珠、剛宣洩過而有些疲軟的性器，以及全身上下每一塊令他深深著迷的地方。  
對維克托來說，勇利的身體是如此完沒無暇，以至於他找不到任何一處可以挑剔的地方。  
彎下身輕啜著勇利的雙唇，兩人再次交換一個個帶著濕意的吻。  
「勇利……」僅僅是呼喊對方的名字，維克托就感覺自己內心滿足的快要噴發開來，只是呼喊著青年的名字他就感覺自己擁有了全世界。而現在，他想要真正的進入到屬於自己的那份田地之中，留下屬於自己的痕跡。  
食指與中指併攏，維克托改為用兩指進入青年的小穴中，按壓著內壁尋找勇利的敏感點。  
直到找到那處只要經過就會讓青年呼吸急促的那塊突起，在維克托沒有任何警示下，面對男子突然加大力度按壓敏感點的勇利只剩下不斷呻吟和尖叫的份。  
「啊啊啊啊——！我的天……！維克托！」原先發洩過一次的小勇利再次畏畏縮縮地站了起來，又一波濃郁的鈴蘭花香自青年身上散出，和略為冷冽的雪松相交纏在一塊。  
「這裡是勇利舒服的地方，當然要好好照顧。」維克托吻去勇利眼角的淚珠，一邊幫青年擴張的同時不斷以自己的性器去磨蹭勇利的，一大一小的傢伙流著淚彼此尋找著最舒服的點。  
雙手攀上維克托的後背，勇利將人拉近讓對方靠在自己頸窩處，卻又在雙方快要達到高潮時將男子推開。  
「等、等一下！」勇利紅著臉、輕咬那被吻得紅腫的下唇，一手覆蓋在自己的小腹上，另一手來到自己的下體處，碰到了那正吞吐著維克托三指的後穴。「維克托不進來嗎？」  
現在的他，已經完全準備好可以容納維克托的進入。  
臉頰還帶著淚痕，可青年的表情卻是前所未有的滿足，微微勾起的眼尾與嘴角掛著的是解放維克托心中猛獸的唯一一把鑰匙。  
而現在，鑰匙在打開鎖鍊後已經失去了用處，Alpha內心那強烈的佔有慾隨著突然高漲的信息素一同衝破牢籠，侵犯著Omega全身上下每一顆細胞。  
揚起有些猖狂的微笑，那是沒人看過的，退去所有外皮後那隱藏在最底部的維克托．尼基福洛夫。「我會進入你，並且讓你全身上下都充滿著我的味道，讓你一輩子離不開我只能留在我身邊成為我的Omega。」  
「而我，維克托．尼基福洛夫，身為一名Alpha，將永遠為勝生勇利而存在。」


	30. 30

30

維克托的進入讓勇利發脹得有些難受，Alpha陰莖的粗度完全不是三指能夠比擬的，後穴被撐開直到極致，即便有自體分泌的液體做潤滑，身體一點點被打開的感覺依舊不太好受。  
帶著痛感，但又因兩人毫無空隙的親密而感到心滿意足，矛盾的心情在勇利心中上下翻騰。  
「勇利，你還好嗎？」維克托看著青年緊閉著眼，微微喘息的模樣看上去有些難受。將視線移到兩人的相連處，粉嫩的穴口正緊緊吸附著入侵者，維克托只進入了三分之一，還有一大截在外頭，但前端被熾熱的內壁吸吮的感覺就足以讓他差點早洩。  
「沒、沒事……」勇利深吸幾口氣，最初被侵入的痛感漸漸消失，取而代之是少許的空虛。青年主動伸出手將維克托抱進懷中，在對方耳邊輕聲說著：「你是我的。」  
勇利對維克托宣示主權的言論讓這名等待許久的Alpha忍不住開始淺淺的抽插，一次次往更深的地方進入，直到自己的胯部與青年的臀部相碰撞而發出響亮聲響。  
Alpha與Omega的喘息迴盪在房內，青年時不時發出的甜膩呻吟讓維克托忍不住頭皮發麻，勇利濕潤潮紅的臉頰更讓他無法抑制心中的野獸，他想要更加深入，想要進到文本中Omega那孕育生命的地方。  
維克托想要在勇利的深處成結，將自己的東西填滿青年的生殖腔，讓這名誘人的Omega懷上自己的孩子！  
「維、維洽……！」  
青年的暱稱讓維克托愣了下，他暫緩了自己略為激烈的舉動，移開勇利遮擋著自己面部表情的掌心，與對方十指緊扣。「你去查了？」  
「……什麼？」瞪大了眼，勇利完全不能明白維克托為什麼會在雙方都快要達到高潮時突然停了下來。  
「俄羅斯文的愛稱，你去查了，是嗎？」配合著自己的問題，維克托再次挺著胯，雖然速度緩慢，可每次都進到了青年的最深處——那正微微張著嘴的小口。  
「……雅可夫偶爾會這樣叫你，所以我有去查……」  
「那你知道，你的名字在俄文中會變成怎麼樣的愛稱嗎？」維克托彎下身子，並且將性器挺進了那不斷引誘著自己的生殖腔，滿意地聽見青年因生殖腔內壁被磨蹭而產生的、飽帶情慾的呻吟。  
長時間的挑逗讓勇利早已敏感得不能自己，維克托的舉動無疑是將他推上了一層新的高潮。  
腦袋雖然因為突如其來的高潮而混亂，甚至不小心忽略了對方在自己生殖腔口所生成的、屬於Alpha的結，但勇利永遠不會忘記，維克托紅著耳尖，以沙啞且帶著微微哭腔的聲音在自己耳邊吐露發自內心的那份字詞。  
「Yura。」  
帶著保險套，即便維克托在勇利的生殖腔內成結並且射精，也沒辦法滿足Alpha希望讓Omega受孕的慾望，但至少可以緩解Omega因為發情期而帶來的熱潮。  
抱著勇利進到浴室清洗，維克托簡單地以熱水沖去兩人身上的汗水以及體液，看著有些凌亂的床單，他們沒有選擇地撿起不知何時被踢下床沿的棉被，鑽進還帶著麝香味的被窩中相擁。  
性愛總是特別消耗體力，而戀人的體溫正是最好的小暖爐，埋在維克托懷中、聞著對方的信息素讓勇利特別容易陷入深沉睡眠中，可他後頸處那隻作亂的小手弄得他有些發癢。  
「維克托……！別鬧。」勇利伸手抓住對方不斷觸摸自己後頸腺體的手掌，並且轉過頭在掌心處落下一個吻。  
「勇利，我想標記你。」  
「……你不是早就標記我了嗎？」  
「可是你身上快要沒有我的味道了！」  
維克托的發言讓勇利差點被自己的口水嗆到。剛剛那個跟自己做愛的人是誰？那個進到他的生殖腔、還在裡頭高潮的是誰？都已經這麼親密地「交流」過了，現在勝生勇利不僅僅身上帶著維克托的信息素，還相當濃郁，至少一個星期內絕對消散不去。  
接收到勇利帶著質疑的目光，維克托不懷好意地笑了，「我想要的是永久標記勇利。下次，我想要在勇利高潮的時候咬著你後頸的腺體，看著你射出來。」  
「你……！」脹紅著臉，勇利並不排斥被維克托完全標記，他之所以會說不出話，是那天性羞澀的青年再次回來了！維克托直白的描述讓他忍不住羞紅了臉，一氣之下直接轉過身去，背對著維克托。  
「勇利沒有回應的話，那我就當作是獲得允許嘍。」從背後抱住自己的Omega，維克托還特意以牙齒輕輕摩娑著對方正隱隱發脹的腺體。  
Omega的發情期總會持續個三至五天，一波波的情潮洶湧而至，因為酒精和Alpha的信息素而誘導提前發情的勇利在經歷過有Alpha陪伴的發情期後，已經很難用普通的藥物抑制發情，只要得到青年的允許，維克托就能在下一波情潮到來時正式的、永久地標記勝生勇利。  
但永久標記相對應帶來的也是一種束縛。  
彷若無形的婚約一般。有了綁定Alpha的Omega無法再接受其他Alpha的信息素，而Alpha也將受到法律的約束，不能再標記其他的Omega，因此對於「永久標記」這件事，若非已經確定要步入禮堂的情侶們，鮮少AO搭檔會對另一半提出這樣的請求。  
感受到青年有些猶豫的思緒，維克托輕拍著勇利的手背表示安撫。「我愛你，親愛的。」  
「我會被你吸引，並不是因為信息素，也不是單純的AO連結。而是我愛你，我喜歡勝生勇利這個人。」維克托的手漸漸上移，他將自己的掌心覆蓋在青年的左胸處，「在我的這裡，有勇利的位置，並且佔據了很大一部分。」  
「米菈總說我換搭擋像換衣服一樣快。」維克托有些孩子氣地用力蹭勇利好幾下，「但是我願意為了勇利而被律法束縛。不對，就算沒有法律上的責任，我也願意和勇利一直在一起，也不會對勇利以外的人產生興趣和性趣。」  
「我之前也說過吧？勇利是的一個讓我有『感覺』的人喔。」語畢，維克托再次輕吻青年後頸處的腺體，沒有咬下去，而是在周圍吮出一個個艷紅的吻痕。  
不用轉過身，勇利也能知道維克托現在是怎麼樣的表情。勇利覺得這個人太狡猾了，總是不自知地攪亂他的思緒，讓自己跟隨著他的腳步向下沉淪。  
遇見維克托之前，勇利認為自己會簡簡單單地度過一生，如果有幸從地下城退役，就回家裡的旅館幫忙，對於Alpha排斥度極高的他或許不會擁有伴侶，就這麼孤單且平凡地老去，見證孩子們的未來。  
可維克托．尼基福洛夫出現在他的眼前。這是第一名讓他不會感到排斥的Alpha，是他第一個能夠長期相處的Alpah，也是他第一個……第一個夜晚的對象。  
維克托已經打破了許多由勝生勇利自身所建立起的高牆，並且循序漸進地踏入了青年內心最深處的小房間。  
等待許久的Alpah輕敲房門，隔著門板對裡頭的Omega低聲呢喃，從天花亂墜的讚美詞到最簡單的「我愛你」，只求將自己封閉起來的Omega能探出頭看自己一眼。  
轉過上半身，勇利將維克托的頭攬向自己，並且與對方交換了一個不帶情慾的親吻。四片唇瓣相觸，輕輕摩娑著彼此。  
「我別無選擇。」勇利貼著維克托的雙唇，小聲地將一字一句傳遞到對方心中，「我別無選擇，因為我愛你，維堅涅卡。」


End file.
